


Mischief to manage

by PL_Panda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I put two worlds into Blender, James Potter is Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is Harry Potter's Parent, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Neville Longbottom is a Good Friend, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, and this is the result
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 83,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PL_Panda/pseuds/PL_Panda
Summary: Loki was James Potter. Simple as that. When Odin banished him after an argument, Loki decided to finally experience a loving family and sneaked his way into one. Then he met a woman, fell in love and had a child. And then came Voldemort who stunned him, killed his wife and his son disappeared before he even woke up. Story takes place simultaneously during HP books and MCU timeline.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) | James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Loki (Marvel)/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 129
Kudos: 614





	1. How it all began

Mischief to manage - Chapter 1

* * *

How it all began

* * *

**1973**

Odin walked into his throne room followed by several guards. Everyone he passed bowed to him in fear. As he sat on the throne, one of the servants brought him a goblet filled with wine. The king muttered "thank you" and took a sip. He felt the cold liquid travel down his throat, but it didn't taste like his usual morning drink. Unlucky for him, Odin shrugged it off and called for the court to gather. He had several businesses to deal with today.

As people entered, many looked confused, some were snickering and other seemed truly frightened. It didn't sit well with Odin. There was something wrong. He could feel it in his bones. He looked around to see if everything is in order. One of the guards (the one on his left) finally spoke. He seemed very relieved, but also a bit panicked.

"Sire…Your hair! It's neon green!"

Odin roared in anger. "LOKI!" He knocked with his spear three times and several guards left to fetch his wayward son. "Why no one told me before!?"

"My king… we tried… but voice did not leave out throats until the moment you looked at us." The other honor guard spoke.

When after fifteen minutes guards returned, they informed him that Loki was nowhere to be found. Just as Odin wanted to call for Heimdal, Thor walked into the room.

"Father! I got a note from my brother that said I am to come here at on…" He paused as he saw the king with long neon-green hair and beard. His used-to-be-golden eye-patch was now neon pink with some green polka dots. He managed to keep a straight face for about half a minute before he burst into deep laughter. A bit encouraged by this, some of the courtmen and servants also started to snicker, albeit their tried to at least hide it. "I didn't know father… You didn't tell me you were going to visit a barber…" The prince said between breaths. "But you might want to ask him to give your money back… because…"

"Silence!" Odin roared. Immediately, Thor and all but one servant stopped giving any sound. The wayward subject instead started to laugh even louder. He was leaning at the pillar next to him to support himself because he no longer trusted his legs.

"Visit a barber…" He said before another fit of laughter. "That's a good one…"

"You! You are the one who gave me the goblet of wine! Guards!" Odin was beyond furious. Someone made him into laughingstock of nine realms. Today he was supposed to welcome a diplomatic visit from Vanaheim. Not to mention that his own court saw him looking like some court jester.

As ordered, the guards lunged at the servant, but found themselves just crash into the pillar as whoever he was disappeared into green mist.

"Better luck next time boys." a voice sounded from the other side. From behind the pillar walked the same servant. Guards charged at him, but he once again disappeared in cloud of green smoke. "You seem really tense. Maybe some refreshments?" He was suddenly behind them, nobody knew how he got there. He now held a platter with several cups of water.

"Enough games sorcerer! Who are you?!" Odin aimed his spear at the irritation. Before said pest could answer, Thor, who before was busy laughing at the misfortune of guards walked to stand next to the servant.

"Father! Don't you recognize your own son?" As the older prince asked this words servant was suddenly enveloped in green flames. The magical illusion was lifted and now in place of lowly subject stood prince Loki. He was dressed in his normal asgardian robes (in green obviously).

"Yes, _father_. How can you not know who I am?" Loki asked jokingly with a wide grin on his face. "Maybe it's the hair?" Prince's long, black hair gained green highlights, exact the same shade as Odin's current one.

"So it is yet another trick of yours? Another pointless prank?" The king asked accusingly.

"I wouldn't call it pointless. After all look how many people I made laugh today." Loki defended himself, but it could be heard that he didn't take it seriously.

"You ridiculed me in front of my court!" Odin shouted at his wayward son. This only caused some more laughter. He noticed that whatever this spell was, progressed as his anger increased. His beard was now in reverse coloring to his hair: neon pink with green polka dots. "Everyone but the house of Odin… **Out!** "

The court and servants all quickly made their way somewhere else where the wrath of the king would not reach them immediately. One of the passing courtiers, a woman with flaming red hair and wearing green dress giggled when she passed Loki and winked at him. Feeling the burning gaze of her king on her back she accelerated and ran away faster than the rest.

Once everyone finally vacated the throne room, Odin started. "Son…" He took a deep breath. "Why do you insist on acting like an ill-mannered child?"

"What? This?" Loki pointed at his father. "This is just a harmless prank!" He tried to defend his actions. Thor wisely just stayed back in silence. Frigga, who came to see what caused the commotion covered a snicker while walking to stand by her husband's side.

"A prank that ridiculed me among my subjects!" Odin roared, having trouble keeping his anger. For very long they dealt with Loki's immature behavior. He was slowly losing patience with his pranks. He hoped that in time, the boy would become wise man and stop with childish things. In truth, as he got older, the only thing that changed was how elaborate his pranks were

"Oh, come on! Can you not act like you are serious for one day?" Loki moaned.

"Can you act like a proper prince your age?" Odin retorted. "I did not object much when you forsaken path of blade to study mystic arts like your mother, hoping that it will give you wisdom you will one day need to help your brother rule. But you never grew up. You got more childish!" Odin shouted. He noticed that his clothes were turning the same shade his hair. "Undo the spell this instant!"

Loki snapped his fingers and Odin once again looked himself in all his glory. "And why should I grow up? It's not like I need to. Thor will not be king for let's hope very long time. And it's not like I will marry and be a father. After all you forbid me from even courting anyone." The last jab was a sore wound between father and son.

"Loki! You know…" Odin tried to defend his stance, but his son didn't give him a chance.

"Right! Because younger heir cannot marry until the elder does least he will endanger the succession line. Is it really that much to ask for?" Loki's voice was pleading. "I wanted a family. I wanted to finally feel loved." The sorrow filled his voice as well as his heart.

"That is not true and you know it. Mother and I love you deeply!"

"I know and I love mother back. You on the other hand have funny way of showing it!" This time rage entered Loki's voice, just as it left Odin's. "When was the last time you hugged me? Praised me for anything? Or even showed interest in anything I do if it was not a prank?! I know mother loves me, but she is a queen and has her duties to you and Thor as well. Why is it so much to ask to let me find my own family. You want me to settle down and yet when I ask for your permission, you deny me the very thing you expect from me!"

"Enough!" Odin roared once again. "I will not risk disrupting the succession line just because you want to play house with some girl. When Thor is king or has an heir. Then, and only then," it was a silent threat that Loki understood clearly, "will I allow you to court some woman."

"I am tired of asking for your permission. If it's the crown you are worried more about than happiness of your son, then I will just forsaken my title. I don't need the throne. I need a family!" Loki had tears in his eyes.

"You will do no such thing!"

"Brother. I can see your pain, but do not act rashly. In some years maybe, I will settle with one beautiful woman and then you will be allowed to look for a lady of your heart. She will surely wait this century or two." Thor cheerfully added, hoping to lift his brothers spirit.

"Oh yeah! Because I must behave while you play with the hearts of maiden, oh brother of mine? Tell me how many warmed your bed last night alone?!" Loki redirected his anger at Thor.

"Now son…" Frigga tried to calm the situation down, but voice stuck in her throat. She knew her son's desire for happy family. It was the one she shared. She longed to the time when her husband and her cared for two boys. Back then Odin was much younger and more willing to play with them. With age, he got grumpier and harsher. He started to expect them to act in proper ways and it split the family apart. Thor was always the favored one, but Frigga made sure to care for both boys equally.

"Forgive me mother. I got ahead of myself." Loki apologized, calming down immediately when he saw how distraught his mother was. Then, he looked again at his father and the rage reignited. He would not let this down today. "But I will not apologize for wanting a family who will love me!" He shouted at Odin.

"Hold your anger in check, brother, before you say a thing you will regret." Thor tried to protect Loki in his own way, but it was not so effective.

"What can I say that I will regret, Oh brother of mine?!" Loki ridiculed. "That our father is heartless old fool?! One who values opinion of people over his own son?! One that deny one son's happiness so other can entertain armies of women?! Hypocrite who holds no respect for anyone but himself! If he truly wanted to secure the succession, he would already marry you as a means to strengthen the alliance! But no! He let you do whatever you want why denying me any solace!"

"That's enough!" Odin stood up and knocked his staff into ground. Six guards entered. "For your insubordination…" He said with heavy voice. "I, king Odin Borson of Asgard, Banish you, Prince Loki of Asgard. For fifty years your foot will not step into the golden city of Aesir. May this serve as a lesson in humility and maybe a way for you to grow up." He finished. Figga had a single tear streaming down her cheek and Thor looked stunned.

"Fine. But do not expect me to come back running!" Loki shouted as the guards started to escort him to the gates. "In fifty years you might find that no longer will I want to return!"

The heavy gates closed behind him and Odin collapsed back at his throne. He was breathing heavily and his eye looked misted. " _I am sorry, my son. I just hope you will maybe find happiness where the norns guide you…"_

The gates of city of Asgard closed in front of him, leaving Loki with only a horse, some of his books and a large satchel of enchanted gold. He could no longer enter and would not be accepted in the place that was once his very home. With a heavy sight, he turned his horse and without much speed began his journey. He was still a secondary heir presumptive to the house of Odin. If his brother perished in battle, he would take the throne. But in exile, he was just Loki for now. He no longer needed the title. He didn't care about his father. He didn't care about the throne. About Asgard. He would find his own way. Loki Odinson would no longer stay in the shadow of Thor. Second in everything. He was exiled and no longer under protection or responsibilities of House of Odin. It was time to find his own path.

Loki arrived at the Bifrost bridge to be greeted by Heimdal. "Welcome, my prince. I am sorry, but I can once only open the gate for you. Once you pass through, no more shall any Asgardian help you in any way or form."

"Send me on my way to midgard then. I shall bother you or Asgardians no more with my presence. And don't look for me, for even your gaze will not follow where I go." Loki sniffed.

"If that is your wish, my prince…" Heimdal plunged his sword into the Bifrost port and energy started to power the miracle of Asgardian science/magic. Loki started to walk toward the gate when guardian spoke again. "I hope in your travel you will find what your hearts desire… Prince Loki."

Said prince did not humor him with an answer, instead simply stepping into the portal and leaving for earth, a planet once named Midgard.

* * *

Next year, Loki spent equally split between drinking and partying, which was just more drinking and in company of others. Contrary to what he shouted, he already missed his family. Especially his mother. It would be only forty nine more years till he saw her again. For asgardian it was not that much, but it was still long time. And so to drown his misery he tried to hide it behind endless parties. He had no need for his gold, for with magic he could cloud the mind of mortals so they forsaken their search for payment. It might not have been good and moral and he was being selfish, but the prince had no care. He felt numb. Only once in this time he tried to court a woman, but it ended quickly. While he never lost his silver tongue, it felt wrong to find an affair with some mortal that would last him less than a life-time. He wanted a family, not a fling. He wanted to share his happiness and pain, his ups and downs, his life with all good and bad in it. The mortals he met would not give him that.

He walked into yet another night club, this time in London. He was ready for yet another night of heavy drinking worthy of halls of Valhalla. As always, a simple wave of hand took care of any payment. The stroboscopic lights, loud music and people partying like there was no tomorrow. That was now his kingdom. His place of solitude was among hundreds of mortals. How low has he fallen.

"Excuse me, can I have a word?" Two man sat on his sides. They were very non-descriptive and wore typical midgardian clothes. Loki himself was dressed in upper-class outfit. He was lost and drank too much alcohol, but even this would not dull his fashion sense.

"Who am I to strip you of your right to speak?"

"Good. Did you use confundus spell on this bartender? As well as seven others in Britain and even more so in other countries?" The other guy asked.

Immediately, Loki sobered. Somehow they knew he used magic, which meant they weren't your typical midgardians after all. "Who are you again?"

"I am unspeakable Greengrass and this is unspeakable Sallow. It's not often that we are pulled from the department of mysteries, but you were very hard to track mister…"

Loki tried to connect the names, title of unspeakable and department of mysteries, but last time he was on midgard he was learning magic at Hogwarts. Such a shame the whole community was wiped out four centuries ago. "Yes… Name…" Loki started to stand up, but swooned and sought support of the bar counter. In truth he wasn't yet drunk. He barely had two drinks so far. But they didn't need to know this. The false sense of security could give him the edge if things turned ugly. He didn't dare try illusions yet. This guys knew something and he wanted to see how much. "My name… Is Loki Odinson my good fellows. And I will drink to that!" He took a rather large gulp from his glass of Guiness.

"Mr… Odinson? Are you aware that using magic on muggles in an attempt of extortion of money, good or service is illegal under International Confederacy of Wizards' statue of secrecy?" The one names Sallow cited some law. Loki didn't miss the term Muggle. _So some of them survived… Maybe I should investigate…_

"No… I didn't think about such bothersome things as law really…" He chuckled lightly. "But I did make sure no one saw anything so I don't think I broke this 'statue of secrecy' of yours."

"That might be, but you are still wanted all around Europe. You had interesting tour mr. Odinson." Unspeakable greengrass commented.

"So what? It's not like I care about some random mortals." Loki shrugged them off and tried to walk away, but the two jumped at him surprisingly fast. Before he even realized, a semi-familiar feeling of aparating consumed him. It looked like he lulled himself in the sense of security with the drunken act.

The three of them appeared in small room with multiple runes on the walls. Normally, they would remain invisible, but it looked like his mere presence was overcharging them. They apparently tried to contain his magic.

"Now that was rude." He said standing straight. In his full height, he was about two inches taller than Greengrass and three inches taller than Sallow. "Where did they teach you manner?" He waved his hand and his muggle outfit transformed into a light armored coat. Underneath he had now a golden chestplate that was very flexible and light, but could potentially withstand some hits from Thor.

"How… How can you use wandless magic in this cell. The runes should stop you…" Greengrass asked surprised.

"Mortals…" Loki scoffed. He was quite irritated that he got caught off-guard. "I barely lifted the enchantment from my wardrobe." He tried to leave this place, but found his magic not responsive. He tried again, but it still didn't work. "Looks like after all you are not completely useless."

"Why do you refer to us as mortals?" Sallow asked while taking a seat at the plain metal table in the middle of the room. Greengrass did the same and they pointed to the chair on the opposite side. Loki decided to humor them and took it.

"Because that's what you are. Feeble mortals playing with magic you have no right to Sorcerers." Loki frowned at the very word.

"You think us sorcerer?" Greengrass asked curiously.

"Yes. That would be the only way you could have magic after your kind slaughtered the noble wizards all around the world!" The asgardian accused them. "Heimdal watched and told me how they burned on stakes, drowned in water, died by arrows, swords, bullets and axes. How magical dynasties died out to be replaced by those who hated magic."

"That was four centuries ago. Since then Wizarding world went underground. We hid to live in peace." Sallow explained. "But I guess you didn't know that. You thought we died out. That's why you used magic so openly. because you thought there was no council to punish you."

"No. I used magic because I could and didn't believe there was a place where I could exchange Asgardian gold to muggle currency. Imagine my surprise when the bartender back in Stuttgart, Germany rejected finest gold coins." Loki masterfully woven lie into truth.

"Gringotts. Ring a bell?" Sallow joked.

"Goblins were always secretive. One of few that could hide from Heimdals sight. I believed them dead with wizards or least hidden and separated from mortal world."

"I assume you are Loki of Asgard." Greengrass more stated the fact that looked for confirmation.

"Yes. And apparently I am… what was the mortal phrase… not up to date with fate of my beloved world of Seidhrs." Loki tried to retain his emotionless mask, but couldn't stop from grinning. The time he spent learning magic at Hogwarts was one of his greatest. The midgardian magic was very peculiar. It could hide him even from Heimdall's sight. By it he could do tricks unimaginable to Asgardians. Seidhrs were in his book one of the most creative among citizens of nine realms. They lived mere two centuries, but it was still four times as long as mortals of midgard. And they held power that could sometimes rival the warriors of Asgard.

"Then let me formally welcome you to magical britain, sometimes referred as Albion." Greengrass smiled. "How long do you plan to stay this time, your majesty?"

"I don't know. I will see if I find anything of interest." Loki grinned. He would not reveal the exact length, even if simply because he wanted to retain the aura of mystery around. "I would appreciate if my arrival remained a secret." the unspoken 'or else' in his voice was enough to get the two unspeakables to quickly agree. Next few hours were spent on discussing all the changes and some laws that would be beneficial for him to follow if he wanted to avoid attention. Loki saw through the deception, but couldn't help but be impressed. Was it his brother in his place, he would surely just blindly accept that explanation.

* * *

Being a talented shapeshifter, Loki had no problem blending into the community. Unspeakables lost track of him not even an hour after he left the ministry. His first direction was of course Diagon Alley, where the unspeakables pointed him as center of magical community in Britain. The Leaky Cauldron, which served as an entrance, was full of wizards from all over Albion. Loki finally felt like he found a place he could rest. Maybe even do some good. Magic was always his favorite subject and knowing there was whole community there was quite uplifting. After visit to Gringott to unfreeze his old vaults, he decided to just rest in the pub for some time.

" _... so there is nothing you can do?_ " A voice asked behind him. Loki turned slightly and not to raise any suspicion asked Tom for another butterbeer.

" _I'm afraid not. The curse's effects are irreversible with even dark magic."_ A man in purple robes commented. " _I'm sorry Charlus, but Dorea cannot bear you an heir."_

" _And so the house of Potter will die with me…"_ A man with messy black hair sighted heavily.

" _Beloved… You know that there_ is _another option, right?"_ A woman who Loki could assume was his wife, Dorea if he had to guess, gently put a hand on his shoulder.

" _I know adoption is possible, but we both know that in blood there is magic. Many of older spells and wards only exist because of inherited magic of Potter Family. And blood adoption is forbidden as it is now 'dark magic'."_ He scoffed.

" _I am sorry I cannot help you more."_ The man in purple robes stood up and started to walk away.

Loki had no idea what gave guided him that day. Maybe it was his desire for family. Maybe it was because he knew the pain the pair went through, he himself wanting a happy family. Maybe it was just because he was bored.

The prince disillusioned himself and sneaked toward the couple. He could see that they loved one another. With a small needle, he stabbed each of them in the back of the neck. The numbing charm ensured that they would not feel it long enough for their blood to soak into two magical needles. When it was done, Loki disappeared like he was never there.

* * *

In the middle of Stonehenge moon shone brightly right above the stone circle. Loki appeared there in deep-green flames. With a wave of his hand, he ordered the stones to go to their proper places and recreated what was lost to the flow of time. In the middle, there was large square stone. Loki pulled his dagger and cut the palm of his hand. Some blood dropped in the middle. With a complicated gesture of the unwounded hand, he caused it to smear in six direction, forming intricate runic circle with triskelion in the middle. He let a drop of his blood fall onto one knot, then placed two needles on other two knots.

Nobody would ever recognize what he murmured under his breath when performing the ritual, but the blood responded. The drop of his own blood floated in the air and turned into a thin string, which connected with the tips of two needles. The blood that was on the needles, which Loki before kept frozen with stasis charm, slowly merged with the red string, enveloping it and strengthening what was already there. The magic started to pulse around and moonlight seemed to seep into the ritual. Needles slowly melded and liquid metal started to change until it formed a symbol of Valknut over the Triskelion. The bloody string created a circle around it before seeping into the small trinket, turning it red. The moonlight encased it and slowly, out of the very magic, a dagger formed. Valknut was in the guard and handle as well as blade were made of purest silver.

"Stop right there!" A shout could've been heard outside, but Loki ignored it. They would not break his barrier in time. Aurors and Unspeakables started fire the spells at his wards, but they lacked the power to do it fast enough. Loki picked the dagger and whispered yet another spell.

" _I am sorry, mother…"_ With that, he plunged a dagger into his heart. The effects were instantaneous. His body fell lifeless on the ground and all magic ceased to function all around him. The barriers fell and Unspeakables rushed toward him. Just before they reached him, Loki's body was covered in blood-red flames and consumed, leaving nothing behind. Stonehenge returned to it's previous form as if nothing happened here.

* * *

Elsewhere, Dorea Potter nee Black felt something inside her. A wave of happiness overwhelmed her.

"Charlus! Charlus! Oh my beloved!" She ran as fast as she could to her husband to tell him the happy news. they would have a child after all.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Okay. Welcome to my new story. This is HPxAvengers with Loki as Harry's father fic. Since timelines would never work in my favor like I wanted and this is just a fanfiction, I decided to change timelines. As such, HP is happening fifteen years into the future since what was in the book. So James Potter and Lily Evans are born in 1975, Harry is born in 1995 etc. On MCU side, Ironman happened in 2007 and rest of the events will be based on my research as follow:  
> -Ironman takes place June-November 2007. Ironman 2 happened six months later, that is around June 2008. Thor takes place the same time, that is June 2008. Then, Avengers are supposed to happen a year after Thor (Fury pointed out Thor visited a year before) and so Summer 2009. After that I think it will be messed enough that dates will not matter so much.
> 
> Pairing is still undecided. I have my favorites, but nothing too solid to reveal. It will definitely not be Hermione or Ginny. I always saw Hermione as a surrogate sister to Harry and never liked Ginny as romantic interest for him. Sorry for the fans, but there are many good fics out there that do it much better than I could.
> 
> As for who will suffer the fate of the bad guy: I am still not sure if Dumbledore will just have superiority complex (he knows best), be actual dark lord in disguise or just a blind fool. Definitely Ron bashing, Hermione bashing and Molly bashing. I am leaning toward Snape redemption in this one and Draco as good guy.
> 
> Harry will be in slytherin if it is not obvious enough. I mean he is son of the God of mischief, lies and cunningness among other things. And snakes. Loki loves snakes.
> 
> What else... Ah. Since there is no cross-universe travel, the two worlds will be put in blender to make sure they are mixed nicely. As such, some MCU characters might have relatives who are witches or wizards, wizards might know more about muggle world than in canon, and Nick knows everything as always. His secrets have secrets and the secrets of his secrets have some secrets on their own. That dude would know all there is to know about Magical world. I already mentioned Sorcerers. I have specific plans for that, but you will not learn about it for a bit. It's a little surprise for later.
> 
> I think I spoke long enough to motivate to R&R, next time I will discuss power levels, characters and maybe some more plans for the future.


	2. Life of James Loki Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N this chapter is something between a tale and series of short scenes from the life of Loki as James Potter. enjoy!

Mischief to Manage - Chapter 2

Life of James Loki Potter

\-------------

**1986**

James entered the great hall in company of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. The three made friends during the ride to Hogwarts. They were all different, but somehow they clicked together. With Sirius James shared the particular fondness of tricks and pranks, Remus had the same scholaric drive and between the three of them they all hated being told what to do. 

Sirius went first to get sorted. The hat sat on his head for a bit. Just before it made its decision, James could swear it twisted in fear.  _ Gryffindor! _

Next was a pretty girl James definitely did not have a crush on. Girls were awful. Lily Evans. The Hat spent long time making decision, probably even longer than with Sirius.  _ Gryffindor! _

There were few others, but James barely cared. Finally, it was time for Remus. The hat sat on his head sat short time. Skipping some pureblood, bigoted Slytherins who were practically bred for this house, it was the fastest sorting probably. If James was to guess, the hat just asked Lupin if he preferred Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. The final effect was  _ Gryffindor! _

And finally it was James’ time. Suddenly he hesitated. What if he ended as Hufflepuff? Or Ravenclaw? His father assured him it would not be that bad, but he would not want to go there. And there was Slytherin. His parents assured him that they would not care about which house he ended in because everyone had all four traits in them. It was just dependant on which was dominant one. 

“I don’t have all night mister Potter. Others are still waiting.” Professor McGonagall urged him. James sat on the stool with more worries dancing in his head. The hat fell on his head and leaned slightly forward, covering his eyes. 

_ What do we have here. Oh my. Sly…!  _ The hat was about to announce when James loudly shouted  _ NO!  _ In his mind. 

_ Please. Not there.  _ He knew how much prejudice he would meet if he went there. Becoming a Slytherin was like sending a message ‘I am bigoted Pureblood’

_ Are you sure? I am sure you would thrive in there. You were practically born to be in this house. After all Salazar would even trust you with his daughter if you asked.  _ The hat was being very cryptic. Much more than one would expect from a talking, thinking hat. 

_ What do you mean? Besides, Girls are icky. _ James commented. 

_ Hahaha _ The hat erupted into mental laughter.  _ I see.  _ The boy felt a probe going deeper into his mind.  _ So that’s why… Oh we are going to have interesting few years at Hogwarts with you walking this halls. I hope you find what you came for in the house of GRYFFINDOR! _

The hat shouted for the whole hall to hear. James noticed his tie was now red and gold. Happy, he skipped to the Gryffindor table to join his two friends. The three watched the rest of sorting, sometimes giving a snarky comment. Most of their housemates laughed with them. James had this incredible ease in winning others to his side. One person who disliked his comments openly and tried to berate him for them was the Evans girl, but he didn’t bother. Girls just ruined the fun. 

\------------------

It was their third year when Peter Pettigrew, their yearmate decided to join the Marauders. That’s what James, Remus and Sirius called themselves. The group that specialized in practical jokes, waging secret war against Filch and generally being popular. Sirius was against including Peter in their little circle, but James and Remus took pity on the red-headed Gryffindor. He didn’t have any friends before. The two Marauders managed to convince their third companion when James had a brilliant plan to prank a certain irritating Slytherin. It required four people and definitely had nothing to do with the fact that ‘A greasy-haired bat kept hanging out with Lily Evans’. Totally nothing to do with this. 

“If you suggest otherwise, Black, I will tell Melinda exactly what you said about her Ice skating. Am I clear?” James managed to keep straight face for about ten second after he made that threat. Seeing Sirius’ terrified expression made him lose it completely and he spent next several minutes rolling on the ground laughing. 

All in all, they introduced the newest Marauder and successfully made Snivellus take a forced bath in Strawberry Jam. To ensure the publicity they did it during the Hogsmeade trip. Just as the third-years gathered to leave for the village, a large bucket was floating just behind the arc so that when he was passing by it would fall. It was Remus’ role. Sirius had a very important role of stalling him to ensure he was the last and public all gathered. Peter received equally important task of minimizing the collateral damage. Basically, he was on crowd control and had to keep people away from the gate without revealing that there was a prank about to happen. James’ task was ensuring Lily didn’t suffer. She rarely left Snivellus’ side and if he saved her from some prank, the Marauders would not be suspected and she might even start talking to him. Not that he wanted it. Girls were still icky. Okay, not all girls. But why would he want Lily Evans to talk to him, right? He could have any girl in school if he wanted. He was the king of this castle. 

Sometimes at night, James had a strange dreams. Realm drowning in gold. A man with golden eye-patch sitting on a golden throne surrounded by gold, holding a golden spear and protected by guards wearing golden armors. Sometimes, he also saw woman sitting in library, reading books. Once, he even saw it was about tracking charms. Other times, it was an arena where warriors fought. In the middle was a guy in fancy armor wearing red cape. He swung around with fancy hammer that crackled with electricity. Who were this people? He was sure he never saw them before.

\----------------

It was close to the end of third year when James for the first time learned that there might be something wrong with him. For the whole year he skipped Ancient Runes or used it as extra nap-time. Yet, when the exams came he learned that he could easily answer most of the questions. He definitely shouldn’t know some of this. It wasn’t even covered in the book he looked at the day before. Instead of a T like he expected he found a beautiful O awaiting him at the grade scheme. That year they focused on norse runes, who were considered neither the easiest nor the hardest, but served as the basis for most of the spells and as such were mandatory to learn this early. Then there was transmutation exam. He was always a prodigy at it, but he surprised the examiners at the practical part when he casted wordlessly. His magic this way had a strange glow to it, but it was shrugged off on flawed technique. Still, he received an O. 

“Dude. How did you get so high on the exams? I remember that instead of studying you kept staring at a skirt of certain redhead.” Sirius teased his best friend. Remus read the results card several times and casted three spells to make sure it was not faked. 

“I am impressed James. But how?”

“I have no idea.” The teen admitted. 

“Come on. you can tell us. Polyjuice? Maybe somehow you mastered Leglimency? Oh! Did you obliviate the examiners?” Peter pleaded. They included him in the group full-time and so far he did not disappoint them. He was a bootlicker, but as long as it were their boots he licked, they had no problem. 

“I am serious here! I have no idea.” James pleaded 

“I am pretty sure I am Sirius.” His best friends added pretty much automatically. He loved this joke and it never got old. Just that moment, James’ face shifted a little and his hair elongated. 

“Are you sure?” He asked with a mischievous grin on his face. He looked exactly like Sirius. “Whoa?! What in Hel?!” He asked confused. Even his voice was the same. Just as sudden as he transformed, he returned to his usual… James-ness. 

“Okay. That crept me out.” Sirius commented.

“You are a Metamorphmagus!” Remus pointed out eagerly. He wanted to pull a book from his trunk, but James and Sirius stopped him. 

“As much as we love your scientific approach Remy, maybe you could just summarise it for us. We are not even sure your diagnosis is correct.” 

“Fine.” He grumbled. “Metamorphmagus has the ability to shift his appearance at will and in any way he wants. The skill cannot be learned. One is either born with it or not. It is also  _ supposed _ to show early on. But seeing as you have no idea, I can assume it is your first instance of metamorphing…”

“Hel yes! Is it dangerous? Will I turn into a shapeless, colorless goop?” James asked, a bit scared. 

“No. I don’t think so. But it is strange it surfaced so late…” Remus started pondering the question. 

“Whatever. It’s so cool.” Sirius beamed. “Imagine all the pranking possibilities. It’s like having an infinite amount of Polyjuice potion, but better!” He was already thinking through their pranks that could not have been executed before from the lack of the expensive and hard to brew potion. And heavily regulated to boot. It was not strictly outlawed as it had it uses in several fields, but you needed to fill a permit to be allowed to buy it. 

“M-Maybe it-it’s not good idea t-to share it…” Peter said, a bit frightened. “I-I mean w-we would… would not w-want to attract a-att-attention, right?”

“Don’t worry Pete.” James attempted to cheer up their companion (albeit Sirius sometimes referred to him as minion). “I don’t plan on announcing it to anyone. It will be Marauders secret, just like Remy being a wolf.” He put his left hand forward. “Marauders together!”

The others placed their own left hands on it. “Together forever!”

\--------------------

The following summer was strange. James kept having strange visions from time to time. It was a life of Loki. Quick look up confirmed that he was indeed seeing the life of a Norse God of Mischief. He wasn’t sure why, but he revealed it to his fellow Marauders through mail. Sirius suggested that maybe this deity took interest in him and blessed him with ability to prank better. Remus was more conservative, but he did sent him an old book he got in some magical second-hand store. It described contact Albion had with Asgard, but it was not that reliable. What James loved was the assortment of wandless spells that he practiced. They were solely based on hand gesture and thinking the incantation. He also noticed dark-green flame accompanied his magic, another symbol of Loki. 

\------------------

The summer passed as did fourth year. James kept practicing the spells he found in the book. Other Marauders also could do it to small degree, but they were nowhere near that proficient. To James it came like second nature. His magic seemed to remember it instinctively. 

His visions were no longer as idyllic as during Summer. James kept waking up almost depressed from what he saw. A sad, lonely god. One who above all tried to please his father and earn recognition. He remembered to keep writing to his parents, even if only to reassure himself that he had a family that loved him. James also kept Marauders closer than before. They did everything together. The only thing that pained him was that Remus had to be alone during his transformation.

A quick research showed that Animagi should in theory be able to accompany him during the change. He consulted and then convinced the other Marauders that they should go through the process. It would take them all Summer, but it would be worth it. Sirius readily accepted. He was willing to go with it if it meant they could spend time with Remus during Full Moons. Peter was reluctant, but he followed with it. 

At the end of the year, James still excelled at Transmutation and even showed a wandless spell he learned. It earned him a title of Transmutation Prodigy and easy O. Runes were not as easy as the year before since they moved from the norse ones to celtic. Still, an EE was just as satisfying considering he didn’t really bother with studying much. He preferred going after interesting spells and pulling pranks on Snivellus. He would not admit that he was crushing hard on the Evans girl, but Sirius more than made up for it by teasing him mercilessly. Not that James didn’t reciprocate by reminding him of his various conquests. Often in front of the girls he just tried to woo. And he got him an A-class Ass-kicking from one Melinda May. Sirius avoided her ever since. And he didn’t speak to him for a whole day.

\-------------------

The next big event in James’ live was in the middle of his fifth year. One night, he woke from an awful dream. He was Loki. He had an argument with his father. Harsh words were said and in the end he… Loki was banished. James started to have trouble differentiate between the two. 

The very same day, the Marauders had another encounter with Snivellus. It was the night of full moon and as always they wanted to go to Shrieking Shack so Remus could freely transform and they could spend time in there. Because of the dream, James was late. He stayed a bit too long in the library. It was a miraculous coincidence. Had he went with the others, Snape would walk on them and probably got torn by a rampaging Remus. Especially since the teen could not hold his tongue and was becoming more and more vocal about his love for dark arts and pro-Voldemort views. 

James saw him walking toward the Corridor into Whomping Willow. He run after him to stop him before it was too late. His Invisibility cloak was firmly locked on his shoulders with sticking charm so it would not fall off. He jumped under the branches, not really caring about stopping them. He might have hated Snivellus, but he would never forgive himself if the stupid, greasy-haired git died. And Remus would be devastated. 

He was too late. The stupid idiot walked too far. Moony picked onto his smell. And Snivellus just stood there without moving. Rampaging werewolf was running right at him and that git didn’t even move. James acted on instinct. He jumped at the Slytherin and pushed him out of the way. They were both enveloped in bright green flames, not unlike Floo travel. When they looked around, they found themselves near the Astronomy tower, safe away from the angry Remus. 

“You… You saved my life?!” Snape asked surprised. 

“I guess I did…” James said confused. One moment they were at the whomping willow and now at the base of astronomy tower. 

“No! You idiot! You stupid pompadour ass!” Severus kept cursing. “Do you have any idea what that means?!”

James pondered it for a quick moment before it dawned on him. Snape did not have his wand on him. He stood there like a deer in the headlights (irony did not escape the Potter heir). He was completely helpless and defenceless at the total mercy of a werewolf. He would’ve died if James did not act. “You owe me a life debt.” He said weakly, trying to comprehend what that meant. 

“Yes. Was I not humiliated enough this last five years?!” Snape raged. “So what?! Will you demand I live her alone?! Or maybe even that I push my dear Lily into your hands?!”

In that moment, James had no idea what guided him. Maybe it was this dreams of lonely Loki, maybe some strange goodness of his heart or just pity at the Slytherin who just almost died. “I will offer you a deal. I will not call on the debt or even mention it in school, but in exchange once I call upon it, you will do whatever I ask of you. That is of course unless you somehow repay it before.” James presented the offer to him and extended his hand.

Snape pondered it. At one hand, it was not a bad deal. He would retain some of his honor and would be sure he didn’t need to worry about this idiot making him leave his beloved Lily. Reluctantly, he took the hand. A small surge of magic signified that the pact was made and Debt was formally recognized. 

\----------------------

It turned out that James didn’t need to demand of Severus that he pushed Lily away. That git did it himself. They had a spat and Snape made a mistake of calling her “Mudblood”. She hexed him into next millenium while James made sure to increase the frequency of pranks specifically for Snivellus. Other Marauders didn’t protest, especially since they didn’t like that term either. 

James spent rest of the year trying to ask Lily out, but he only made fool of himself. She still detested him for his behavior. It was an uphill battle, but he slowly managed to change her opinion of him. He tried in every way he knew, but nothing worked. And while he could never get rid of a quite large group of girls who chased after him and Sirius as they were two of the most promising Bachelors in the school and probably the only uncontracted Purebloods so far. Sirius took full advantage of it and earned himself quite a ladies-man reputation, but James only had eyes for one. Ironically, she was one of the few who had no interest in him (or Sirius for that matter).

\----------------

The last night before leaving for the summer, James had particularly confusing dream. He was Loki, but he was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron. He saw his parents: Charlus and Dorea, talking. He had no idea what it was they were discussing with Dumbledore. It was all hazy. A little bit like when drunk on Fire-whiskey, but James knew better. Years of Pureblood training taught him how to recognize tampered memory. It was such example. He saw himself/Loki plunge two needles into his parents’ necks and take a blood sample. Next thing he knew he was doing some ritual with it and his own blood. Then, he was forced to watch horrified as Loki/himself plunged a knife into his chest. Next thing he knew was only darkness. 

Once he opened his eyes, James walked to the bathroom to maybe clean his head a bit. Once he approached the mirror, he noticed his face was different than what he was used to. when he started hogwarts, James Potter was split image of his father at that age. As time progressed his face started to slowly change, turning more and more into regal look that he was sure he knew from somewhere. Now, after that nightmare, he finally connected the dots. It was Loki’s face.

\----------------

In their compartment, James made sure to apply every known locking, privacy and silencing charm he knew before he seated the rest of the Marauders. They were all a bit worried about how panicked their friend seemed all day. 

“Okay. So… remember how I told you that I had this strange dreams about Loki?” He asked while looking at them.

“Yeah. By how panicked you are I think you found something.” Sirius tried to wave it off, but curiosity took better of him. 

“I think that…” He made a small pause. “I am Loki.” 

The Marauders were stunned. The weight of this revelation was more effective than a spell. Finally, Peter started to laugh uncontrollably.

“That’s… That’s a good one… For a… a moment I… I believed you… were for… real” He managed to say between outbursts.

“I am deadly serious. Not time for jokes.” He sent Sirius a death-stare. 

“Why do you think that?” Remus asked trying to keep his cool. It was not easiest. Especially since in fourth year they built a shrine to Loki when they thought James was blessed by him or something along this lines. Apparently they weren’t that far off. 

“Well, I have this dreams that showed me his whole life. And the strange powers. Loki is a shapeshifter, right? So am I. Metamorphmagus and such. It is connected with Transmutation. Again, subject I am a prodigy at. And the wandless spells. You can barely do the easier why I have no problems with most complicated ones. And there was the Snape incident when I… moved with him all the way to astronomy tower in matter of seconds. Nobody can apparate at Hogwarts.” He explained his reasoning. The others stopped laughing. It actually made some twisted sence. Then again, they went to magical school and learned to turn watermelons into roosters. One of them was a werewolf. Why wouldn’t another be a norse god in disguise?

“Okay… assuming you are Loki, how is it that your parents are still Charlus and Dorea. We know they are since your very magic is tied to the blood of Potters.”

“I saw a memory of a ritual. Loki took a sample of blood from both of my parents before mixing it with his own and creating a dagger with which he… stabbed himself. Then there was only darkness.”

“Hm… I did read about a fertility ritual that did similar thing. Except the killing part. It is old celtic magic. If a spouse could not bear an heir to the family, it could allow to artificially bond the blood of two parents with a child. In the essence it tied the parents with the adopted child. But it required three people and consent from all of them.” Remus explained. 

“Unless someone modified it. If you remove the consent part and instead add the sacrifice… In theory he… I… Loki could create a basis for the bond, which he used to tie his spirit to my parents and be reborn as their child instead of dying.” James reasoned. He was not as well versed in spellcrafting as Remus, but they took arithmancy and ancient runes together. 

“But why…” Sirius asked lowering his head. Deep down he already knew the answer. He would do the same in his place.

“His life… Loki wanted one thing. He wanted a family that would support him. What better way than to be born into it? He chose my parents for some reason.”

“Do you think something went wrong and you will become him?” Peter asked frightened. 

“I am not sure if it went wrong. And I don’t think I will become him as much as I am him already. I mean I look exactly like he did.” James pointed out. 

“So cool.” Remus smiled. “We have a god, a werewolf and two powerful wizards. Marauders will rule Hogwarts.”

\----------------------

Next year was not spent at pranks that much. The NEWTs were much harder to study than OWLs and they did not have time. And Sirius and James wanted to become Aurors, which required high grades on their finals. Remus was always studious and Peter failed to do anything by himself so their scared rat studied with them.

Well, there was one prank that made its way to history books. The four of them, largely with the help of James/Loki’s strange spell assortment, managed to break into Hufflepuff house and Remus figured out how to avoid the traps leading to girls dorm. That night Marauders conducted first in the Hogwarts history knickers ride on enemy house. They couldn’t take credit openly, but few suggestions to right people and everyone suspected them anyway. As long as teachers couldn’t prove it, they were safe. 

James slowly came to accept being Loki. More and more memories returned, confirming it for the group. He was afraid for a bit, but ultimately he just moved on. It was a bit like lycanthropy. You had no cure so you could just not let it control you. And he used his newly-acquired skills to attempt and ask Lily out. He failed each time, but she started to warm up to him. Or at least she got bored with threatening to neuter him and settled on simple stinging hexes. Sometimes an itching hex to spice it up a bit.

\-------------------

Seventh year was when James/Loki finally got Lily to go out with him. They were Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts and spent practically all the time together. And they shared most of the NEWTs. Their first date was on Halloween. They went to the feast together and after that he sneaked her out to Hogsmeade to buy some more candies. That day James learned that Lily has some mischief steak to herself. Particularly when after curfew she dragged him into an alcove and kissed him fiercely. If it wasn’t for the invisibility cloak James put over them, Filch would surely catch them. Lily’s befuddled expression when Filch stared at them for a full minute before going his way was beautiful. 

“H-How…” She managed to ask. James/Loki gave her another peck at the lips (not as fierce as her kiss)

“Oh? Did I ruin some devious plan of wittel gurl?” He started to speak like to a little baby. 

Lily on the other hand was flustered. “I heard him coming and I panicked okay?!” She huffed. “Better to get caught snogging in an alcove than returning with box of sweets from illegal trip to Hogsmeade!” 

“Or you could just admit you wanted to snog me senseless.” James/Loki teased. 

“Shut up.” She smacked him in the back of his head, but it was weak. “Not everyone has… Is that invisibility cloak!?” She shouted a tad to loud and they both heard Filch returning. This time, it was James who pushed her into the alcove. They were once more hidden behind the cloak and he wandlessly put a disillusionment charm and silencing charm around them. Just in case Filch saw them and got too suspicious. 

Lily was blushing furiously. She didn’t plan any of this. And definitely not snogging the boy who she started to have a crush on last year. Stupid teenage hormones. She was supposed to be a level-headed one. And now instead she was pressed to the wall by the very same boy while hiding from Filch because she was too excited. Their heads were just centimeters apart.  _ Screw this. _ She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer and started to snog him again. It felt so good. It was like a fire danced between them, except it didn’t burn and only tickled nicely. It was almost addictive. 

Finally, James separated from her, giving her chance to breath before she passed out. “Uh… I think Filch is gone now…” His head still wasn’t functioning properly. His redhead girlfriend somehow short-circuited his brain. After such fierce session she would definitely be his girlfriend. 

\-----------------------------

Half-way through the second semester, James received an urgent message from the ministry informing him of passing of his parents. Charlus and Dorea died at the hands of Death Eaters during a skirmish at Diagon Alley. Potters were always very outspoken about what they thought about Voldemort and he must’ve had enough. A band of over twenty of seasoned Death Eaters attacked them in bright day-light. They wanted to send a message, but they underestimated James’ parents. Their age did not take anything from Charlus or Dorea. He was a famed warrior and hunter and she was of House Black, which meant she was well-versed in darker branches of magic. Before they fell, Potters took most of the Death Eaters with them. Only three survived the encounter and one of them did not manage to escape because of the magical exhaustion. 

Sirius and James took it really bad. The later because they were his parents, people he valued above all else in the world. They supported him, they helped him. He regretted he never told them about who he really was. Well, not entirely. James was both himself and Loki. Not all of Loki formed him and not all of him was Loki. He was really neither one, but someone new. But Sirius suffered even more. When after their fifth year he ran away to live with aunt Dorea and James, his mother blasted him off the family tapestry. Potters took him in and even offered to adopt him if he was ready. Sirius politely declined, not wanting them to suffer the wrath of House of Black.

Suddenly, the war became real for them. For all four Marauders. It didn’t help that Snivellus sympathized with the Death Eater community. Lily was included into the group too. She was willing to fight with them if needed. And it’s not like James would leave his awesomest girlfriend in the world out of the group. Lily became honorary Marauder.

\-----------------------------------

As soon as they graduated, James and Sirius joined Auror Academy. Normally, it would take at least three years for them to finish it and join the Corps, but with civil war around and a very strict regime under Mad-Eye Moody they passed their final exams in a year and joined the fight. At the same time, Dumbledore recruited all of Marauders and Lily into Order of the Phoenix, his own response to Voldemort’s reign of terror.

Just after graduation from Auror Academy, James decided to reveal his secrets to Lily. He told her everything. About Loki, about his powers, about his heritage, the ritual, how he came to midgard, how he wanted a family. He finished the speech by kneeling in front of her and presenting her with a dagger. 

It was beautiful and intricate Elvish Knife. The blade was silver with golden core forming strange, but mesmerizing patterns. The handle was also golden, with a large piece of dark-green stone encrusted in it. At the end of the handle was a large emerald attached to it. The sheath was also made of pure enhanced gold with intricate designs and four emeralds, only slightly smaller than the one on the knife itself. 

“Lily. I revealed to you my deepest, darkest secrets. Now I present you with this blade. There is no other as beautiful, as strong, as fierce and as lovely. You are my world. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?” 

Lily picked the dagger from his hands before grabbing him by the skirts of his robes, pulling him up and crashing his lips with his. It was true that redheads were a very lively. Once they finally separated when she needed to breathe, James/Loki looked quite bedazzled. His brain melted about ten seconds into the kiss. 

“Uh…” He tried very hard to collect at least one sentence. “Does…”

“Yes you dork.” She smiled warmly at him, before frowning. “But I want a ring too! And a big one so I can show off to Tuney at the wedding.” 

“As you wish Lily-flower…” James/Loki chuckled before pulling his fiancee into next heavy snogging session. 

\---------------------

It wasn’t big ceremony. With the war going on and everything Lily settled on smaller, more intimate setting. The guest list was limited to Marauders, Lily’s parents and sister, some friends from the Order. Dumbledore wanted to preside over the session, but James/Loki wanted to do it with respect to his whole heritage, creating not only bond on paper, but also in magic. As such, he asked Unspeakable Greengrass to conduct the ritual when Albus refused to do this. It bordered on dark magic and the headmaster was always against the old ways. He wanted to see progress everywhere. 

Gareth Greengrass was surprised to learn of the situation. He recognized Loki quickly, but was befuddled when he learned everything. James/Loki had a soft spot for the guy, probably since he was technically the first to welcome him back into Magical Britain. And Lily planned to go and work for the department of Mysteries anyway once the war was finished. 

\--------------

The newlywed had little time to celebrate their honeymoon. The war didn’t slow down and the light was pushed back heavily. They lacked fire-power to do any real harm. Lily and James/Loki were the best. She had no equal in charms and spellcrafting, being responsible for supplying the Order with new weaponry. James/Loki had the power behind each punch. During skirmishes, he was like a snake. He was merciless to his enemies. And creative. Never attacking up-front. He could sneak behind their lines and create a giant wave of green fire that burned them one second, the next he would be in front of them and firing intricate hexes that took out half of the force, only to retreat into shadows before they even realized it. Together with Lily they were a fierce duo. Two times they even faced Voldemort on the battlefield. James/Loki was the only one besides Dumbledore who stood a chance in a duel, but they never dueled alone. Lily would always be by his side. There were others, like Longbottoms, who also fought bravely. There was Shacklebolt, an aspiring auror who worked as Order liaison to Muggle counter-terrorist forces. Something about having a family in the business. 

\-------------

When Lily got pregnant James/Loki beamed with happiness. Day he first held his Son was the greatest moment of his life. Of course it was ruined when Dumbledore told him that Voldemort targeted specifically them and they had to hide. At first James/Loki just decided to rely on the wards of Potter Manor (with a small addition of Asgardian magic), but after an attack led by Voldemort himself Potters decided to move to more secure location. Potter cottage in Godric's Hallow was next best warded location that was readily available. Dumbledore offered to put it under Fidelius Charm. James asked Sirius, the godfather of his Haraldr to be the secret keeper, but in the end it was Peter that they chose. Nobody would suspect him of being the secret keeper. In the retrospection, this was the greatest mistake Loki/James made in his very long, asgardian life.

\------------

The Potters were playing with Harry in the living room. From the very beginnings he showed strong aptitude for magic. Right now Harry was levitating a ball with an accident magic while clapping hands happily. A strong explosion outside caused the whole house to shake. James/Loki cursed loudly. Harry started to cry and extended his hands to Lily. 

“The stupid rat betrayed us!” James/Loki shouted and leaped up on his feet. He cursed again when he remembered that he left his wand at the night stand. “Take Haraldr and go!” He shouted at his wife. A twin balls of green flame appeared in his hands. James/Loki had already all the knowledge of his old self, but he lacked the magical reserve he used to have, thus being limited to using wand or quickly exhausting himself. 

Lily grabbed the child and run up upstairs to activate their last security measure. She cried, but she needed to give James/Loki space to go all out. If she was safe, he would not be distracted by worrying about her and little Harry. There was another loud explosion and she heard shouts. From downstairs came green lights and she prayed to whatever Deity listened that her beloved was wiping the floor with the attackers. Lily placed Harry in his crib while preparing the runes all around it. It would take them to Hogwarts. James/Loki designed them to pass through the wards around the castle. Nobody could follow them there without being keyed to the portkey. There was a cry of pain downstairs and Lily let her tears flow clearly while she worked double time. It was her beloved. She had no doubt. Someone was slowly walking upstairs. She grabbed her wand and took battle stance. The runes would not be ready in time, but maybe she could surprise the attacker. 

“Step aside and I will let you live.” A dark, low voice said. Lord Voldemort in his full glory walked into the view. Instead of following orders, Lily fired her worst curse at him. It was Asgardian magic, taught to her by James/Loki. And yet, the Dark Lord managed to shield away from it. “Avada Kedavra!”

In her last moments, just before the curse hit her, Lily spat at Voldemort. 

\------------

The Dark Lord watched at the curse hit its target and life left the Potter whore. He then walked over her lifeless body toward the crib where the boy who was prophesied to be his downfall cried. Such a meager little thing would one day destroy him? Him? Lord Voldemort?!

He pointed his wand and whispered the incantation. The green light fired at practically point blank range would surely kill the boy. 

Except it didn’t. When the spell connected, there was a large explosion of golden light that smashed into the Dark Lord. In that very moment, his wand was shattered into thousand pieces and Phoenix Feather inside burned out. The wave destroyed the whole cottage, burning and wrecking everything around. Just before the destructive energy hit Lily’s body, a white flame consumed it, leaving nothing in its wake. 

Voldemort’s spirit was expelled from his body as it evaporated from whatever chain reaction his spell caused. His horcruxes kept him on this plane, but he was pulled to his horcruxes. All at once summoned him. The pain and energy started to tear his wraith apart until finally he was dragged somewhere east. He didn’t realize that small part was separated and latched onto the only thing that could possibly sustain it. 

Downstairs, the body of James Potter was still burning with small flickels of green fire. It looked like a shadow of killing curse, but it was not exactly the same color. 

\-----------

First to arrive here was Sirius. He saw the devastated home and dead body of his best friend, person he considered family, brother in all but blood. The rage filled him. There was no way Harry and Lily survived this either. He turned into his animagus form and chased to where he last saw Pettigrew. If the rat was not dead, he would make sure he knew exactly why his family was called “Black”.

Next to come was Hagrid. The half-giant stepped over James’ still burning body and went to pick up the child. Dumbledore told him that the boy was the only survivor and his safety was the priority. Indeed, he found the crying child on the first floor, surrounded by burning remains of his room. Gently, he picked the boy and walked outside. Traveling alone with the savior of wizarding word at this hour would be very dangerous. Hagrid pondered it for a moment before he saw Sirius’ motorcycle. He noticed there were still keys in there. 

“Huhu… I think young Sirius ‘ill not protest if I borrow it, eh, ‘Arry?” He spoke while entering the machine. 

Maybe an hour after they left, Severus arrived. He hoped that Lily was spared, but when he arrived there was nothing. Only ruins and burning body of James Potter. It was covered in deep-green flames that seemed to eat him. Probably his famed spell was backfired at him. Ignoring this, he ran upstairs to try and find Lily. Maybe she didn’t die. 

When he entered the babies room, he heard footsteps behind. With his wand drawn, Snape jumped ready to fire the spell. What he saw caused him to drop the wand.

“You! You are dead!” He shouted surprised. “I-I… I saw the body!” He cried loudly.

“Yes… News about my demise were… largely exaggerated” Loki grinned sadly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Cliffhanger! Yay. See you in next chapter folks


	3. I live so you better...

Mischief to manage - chapter 3

I live, so you better…

\------------

_ When he entered the babies room, he heard footsteps behind. With his wand drawn, Snape jumped ready to fire the spell. What he saw caused him to drop the wand. _

_ “You! You are dead!” He shouted surprised. “I-I… I saw the body!” He cried loudly. _

_ “Yes… News about my demise were… largely exaggerated” Loki grinned sadly.  _

_ \------------ _

Snape tried to back away from… whatever this was. James Potter was dead. He had to be. He watched his burning corpse just a moment before. 

“But… But… Lily?” Ignoring how, he focused on what was really important. 

“She is gone…” Loki said in solemn voice. “I felt her soul depart Midgard.”

Snape had a tear streaming down his cheek. “I told that old fool it would not work. Not without cost!” He shouted and kicked the nearest chunk in anger. He grabbed his wand and aimed it at James. “It’s all your fault! If not for you, she would have lived!”

Loki had flames in his eyes. “My fault!? My fault!?” He screamed at him. Green flame shot from around him, lighting the whole room in eerie light. “I am not the one who joined him!” Snape took another step back, but Loki closed the distance. “I am not the one who let her go! I am not the one who made her cry at nights! I was there for her when her parents died and her sister practically robbed her of her inheritance! Where! Were! You?!” He roared in his face before collapsing on newly summoned armchair. 

“I…” Snape tried to start, but Loki didn’t let him speak. 

“She never gave up on you, you know? She hoped that in the end you would see reason.” 

This hurt Severus most. Since that fateful day when he fought with Lily and accidentally called her ‘Mudblood’. He didn’t mean it. He tried to apologize, but she just hexed him and left. She would never try and speak with him for the rest of the school. Next year he was already too entranced with the Dark Lord.

“I tried.” He finally whispered after a moment of heavy silence. 

“What?” Loki, who previously starred at the charred crib immediately looked at Snape. 

“I tried.” He repeated louder. “I went to Dumbledore, willing to give myself up.” He paused. “That old fool instead made me a spy.”

“So Dumbledore knew about the attack today!?” Loki inquired, anger still not exactly leaving him. 

“No. I learned about it only after it began.” Snape lowered his head. “I failed her…” 

Loki sighted. He actually felt the same. If only he fought harder. If he maybe used darker spells. Or if he took Lily away. Voldemort would never catch them if they hid in Vanaheim. Loki wanted to find Voldemort and rip him to pieces before tossing him into deepest part of Niflheim. 

“Where is Voldemort now?” He asked through gritted teeth

“That’s the thing. All Death Eaters felt an excruciating pain exploding from our mark” Snape showed his magical tattoo, which was now almost invisible. Only the general shape remained. “It’s like he died, but not.”

“Interesting…” Loki murmured. “Maybe he somehow preserved his life. Could get his hands on golden apple? Or maybe Philosopher’s stone…” He was in full on researcher mode. Loki loved learning almost as much as he loved pranks. Speaking of which…

Snape suddenly felt a wave of magic hit him. He immediately started to check himself to see what happened. He found his hair cleaned and pulled back into a ponytail. His robes were suddenly brand new and fixed. There was not even a smudge on them. 

“What is that!?” Snape shouted at his once-nemesis. 

“Well, I decided that the best prank would be if I changed everything about your look. How would I know this spell would fix you up?” Loki said innocently. Once, he would take a chance to actually tease Snape more about it. Now it has lost its charm. 

“You never grow up, do you?!” Snape actually took offence. 

“Out of the two of us I am the one who started the family though.” Loki pointed almost nonchalantly before tears made their way down his cheeks. “We both loved her, didn’t we?” He chuckled sadly. 

Snape didn’t answer immediately. He just stood there, watching the man he hated most experience mood swings one would normally associate with pregnant woman… or grieving man. 

“We did…” He finally sighted. “If only…” 

“If only.” Loki nodded. He stood up and now he was facing Severus eye to eye. It took large chunk of courage for Snape not to flinch or back away. There was something menacing about the man in front of him. There was this aura of power, not unlike when he was near Voldemort or Dumbledore. A sign of truly powerful wizard. There was only awkward silence between them. 

“What now?” Snape finally managed to ask. 

“Honestly? I have no idea. I used to hate you because of Lily, but now… she is gone.” Loki admitted before saddening. 

“Don’t expect us to suddenly become friends Potter.” Snape snapped. 

“No. I wouldn’t bring myself to being your friend even if you paid me. I have my standards.” Loki joked, but then acted like he was taking second look at the former spy. “On the other hand now that you cleaned yourself up I would no longer be ashamed to be seen standing next to you.”

“You are still a prat, you know that?” Severus sneered. 

“Yeah. You only told me that like every time we’ve seen each other. At least try to be original.” Loki retorted.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be Potter?” Snape asked, feeling tired. 

“Yes, but first I have one more thing to do.” Loki grinned. “I apologize for how I acted toward you in school. It was… well, not exactly wrong, but we might have took it too far.”

Snape gritted his teeth. On one hand he felt like this was actually honest attempt, but at the same time it was still so… Potter.

“And what, if I may inquire, caused you to suddenly have a change of heart and decide that I am worth apologizing to?”

“How you reacted to her death. You were honest. Only two other peoples who would react even close to how you did are Moony and Pads. That and I guess… the death changed my perspective on certain things.”

“Like?” Snape didn’t give up. There was something very un-James-like about this. He never apologized.

Instead of answering, Loki just waved his hand. A wave of green energy traveled through the walls, repairing them. Everything suddenly looked like nothing ever happened here. In crib lied Haraldr. There was an explosion of sickly green at him, followed by a strong pulse of magic originating from the crib. It wrecked everything on it’s path, leaving nothing in its wake. Snape was sure he would be dead, but it passed through him. It turned out to be just illusion, a recreation of what happened. 

“What was that supposed to be!?” He shouted at James, but was actually surprised when he saw his eyes shine with pure happiness. He was staring at the remainings of the crib. 

“ _ He lived… _ ” Loki whispered to himself.

“Uh… Could you be so kind to explain what the hell potter?”

“A modified version of  _ Priori Incantatem Effect _ . Instead of linking wands, I linked my magic to residual magic in the air. I also poured some of my own unique talent to give the phantom more tangible appearance.”

“And what was the point,  _ Professor _ ?” Severus taunted. 

“Look closely there.” Loki pointed to the crib. There was a shape of golden magic in shape of a child lying there. 

“Good god!” Snape shouted. “He survived!” He almost jumped in place. “The boy lives!”

“Yes. My son is alive!” Loki smiled. “I thought I was alone yet again. I thought everything I had was gone. But he survived!” He was talking more to himself than Snape at that point.

“But where  **is** he?” Severus asked in disbelief. 

Once again, Loki did not bother with answering, but only waved his hand in intricate pattern. Not pleased with the result, he cursed under his breath. Before Snape had chance to ask about it, Loki was gone in green flames which reminded the former spy about Floo travel. 

\--------------------

Dumbledore sat in his office, taking another drink of firewhiskey when suddenly a green flame shattered the glass. 

“Hello Headmaster.” Loki walked from behind him.

“J-James…” The headmaster asked confused. “Y-You… But how?! Hagrid said you… He saw your body!” Dumbledore babbled. “An-And the trace! You were dead!”

“Well, I am not.” Loki sneered. He pointed his hand to where the fancy sphere cound to his magic was and closed the fist. Immediately, it started to spin before exploding in green flame. 

“But…”

“How?” Loki smiled. He conjured a green armchair and sat on the opposite to headmaster. “The killing curse is a rather fancy spell.” He looked headmaster deep in his eyes. “It is designed to rip the soul out of one’s body, not unlike Dementor kiss. It’s much more surgical though. There is no trace.” He started to explain in great details. “But it has funny effect on Asgardians.” Dumbledore tried to hide his surprise at that declaration, but failed.

“What do you mean Asgardians?!”

“Asgardians. Some of you refer to us as gods, but it’s not entirely true. Though I guess it is not as far of a stretch.” He smirked, enjoying how utterly speechless the headmaster was. “Anyway, the curse cannot really kill an Asgardian since we have essence, not soul. Though it does leave a nasty side effect if we are bound to a mortal body.” As Dumbledore still couldn’t wind the words, Loki shrugged and continued. “It forcefully removes the bonding and forces our true nature out. In simplest term, James Potter died, but Loki survived.” He quickly rectified. “Though it’s also not true, because I still have all my memories, magical connections, all oaths, life debts and bonds are undamaged. And magic still recognize me as James Potter for all intended purpose. Just my old body was burned because it could not withstand my full power. Luckily it was slow enough that I regenerated in real time.”

“That’s… unbelievable.” Dumbledore finally spoke.

“Not as much as the fact that you hid my son.” Loki pointed out.

“James…” Dumbledore started, but he was once again interrupted.

“No. No. I get it. I was supposedly dead and Lily did die after all. It was only logical to hide him someplace where those who would be angry about a death of certain snake-face could try for revenge. But now I want to be reunited with my son headmaster. So if you be so kind…” Loki wavered off. 

“I am truly sorry for your loss James. Lily was an incredible witch. Brightest in her generation.”

“Yes. She was…” Loki summoned a glass of fire-whiskey to himself. “Now enough stalling. I want my son back,  _ headmaster. _ ”

“I… I can’t help you my boy.” Dumbledore lowered his head. “I don’t know where is he.”

Loki, to his credit, actually remained silent. He didn’t get angry, he didn’t instantly burn the place and he didn’t even kill  _ that stupid bastard of a wizard. _ “So would you enlighten me why it is your magical signature that destroyed his trace?” 

“I obliviated myself. It was for his own safety.” Dumbledore tried to explain.

“So you have no idea where he is? You lost my son? The one who will be called savior of wizarding world. The very boy who defeated Voldemort? Oh please!” He pointed to his face. “We both know that several people already took photos of my body lying there and burning. And those idiots would rather name a child their saviour than admit that Lily-flower, my muggleborn genius, bested Voldemort.” 

“James. You must...” Dumbledore pleaded.

“No Dumbledore. The only reason I am not going to completely destroy your reputation is because I want to stay dead.” He looked at the headmaster with anger burning. “If I wanted, I could stand in front of Wizengamot first thing in the morning. I can tell them how I bravely fought Voldemort till I passed from magical exhaustion. How I woke up robbed of my family. How a certain old fool decided to steal my son and then lost him not even a day into care. Better pray he is with one of his named guardians. Oh wait! The will was not presented yet, so you possibly went against wishes of my Lily-flower and me.” Loki presented everything in details. “There is nothing you could do to undermine me. I would be hero much like you once were. So tell me. Why shouldn’t I do this?” The threat was obvious. Give a good reason of this will be done. 

Dumbledore pondered it for a moment. “Because it would work against you. I already told you I have no idea where young Harry is. If you wanted credit, you would’ve already been preparing for the role. You will far more benefit from having me in your corner. Quite ingenious tactic indeed.” 

Loki nodded at the explanation. “Indeed. But I want you to remember. This is a backup plan that will let me retain some of the power you could offer me. And I can always destroy you. I earned my title as god of lies, so don’t you forget.” He threatened one last time before disappearing in green flames. Dumbledore pulled another glass to get himself more brandy, but after second thought decided to just drink from the bottle. His plans just got much, much more complicated. 

\-----------------------------

**One week later**

“You are very hard to find Moony.” A voice spoke from behind the tree. The werewolf jumped up and immediately turned with his wand drawn. 

“No. It’s not possible. I just came from your funeral.” He was about to curse whoever was in his garden when Loki stepped up. 

“I  _ wanted _ to show myself to you before, but like I said you were quite hard to pinpoint. And it’s not like you placed every single anti-owl ward on this place.” The god pointed out. 

“But… I saw the pictures… There was the ceremony! You received post-mortem Order of Merlin!”

“Yeah. Maybe I will actually collect it one day…” Loki acted like he was considering the idea. “Come here you hairy mutt!” He pulled befuddled Remus into strong hug. They just stayed there for a moment, not knowing what to say.

“I am surprised you didn’t correct me on that.” Loki finally smiled. “Usually it was Sirius who was the mutt while you were just a hairball.”

“I don’t want to have anything in common with that bastard.” Remus sneered, earning a confused look from Loki. 

“You had a fight while I was gone? True, he is also gone somewhere and I can’t find him… and he wasn’t at the funeral, but…” He was interrupted by angry werewolf

“How can you not hate him! He betrayed you! He is the reason Lily and… Because of him Lily died!” Remus shouted at his best friend. 

“What?” Loki asked confused. “You sure your head was not hurt? Is it full moon tonight? Or maybe you were experimenting with another ‘miraculous cure’? We told you not to trust those shady folks in Knockturn Alley.” Loki tried to cast diagnostic charm, but was pushed back. Remus’ eyes were now gold and it looked like wolf was starting to take control.

“He betrayed us! He sold you to You-know-who! He killed you!” He howled. 

“What. Happened.” Loki seethed as he connected the dots. “Where is Sirius now? Because sure as Hel he was not responsible for anything.” Remus pretty much didn’t react to this. “Because Peter was our secret keeper and not Sirius!” 

This actually calmed the werewolf. It was so much of a shock that he sat on his bum right where he stood. “But…”

“We played it like he was the keeper to make sure we were safe. Just in case they got to him and tried to somehow get it out of him.” Loki explained their plan. “Our only mistake was that we trusted the wrong Marauder.”

“Sirius is in Azkaban.” Remus said absentmindedly. His logical brain was already overheating from the amount of information. His emotions raged inside. His best friend did not betray them. Sirius was innocent. James was alive. The last thing he saw before he passed out was Loki’s scowl. It could probably scare the Dementors away. 

\--------------------

Dumbledore just returned from the funeral of Lily and James Potters. He knew that James survived, but it was  _ very _ not on hand for him to reveal that. It would mean loss of any and all support. He saw it during school year. James… Loki could play people like puppets if he wanted. The boy could have any and all girls if he wanted. Luckily, he only pinned after one or they would have much more drama in his later years. Teenage hormones were one of the most dangerous things, and that’s before you combine them with magic. 

“You have twenty four hours.” A low voice spoke from behind him. Suddenly, eerie green aura filled the office. 

“James…”

“It’s Prince Loki for you, bastard.”

“What is it that you need, Prince Loki?” Dumbledore knew better than to anger him now. He held the Elder Wand, but he didn’t fancy challenging a god to a duel. Especially when he couldn’t even see him.

“Sirius. You knew he was innocent. You knew bloody well he was not the secret keeper. You casted the spell yourself. You either get him out of Azkaban in next twenty-four hours or I will present this matter before Wizengamot right after I drag you before a swarm of Dementors without a wand.” Loki threatened. 

“You must understand…” Dumbledore tried to appeal to the god, but was cut off again.

“I understand perfectly. You had to remove him so he would not challenge you for Haraldr. If this is any consolation, I will take him off your hands. You will not see him, me or Remus any time soon.”

“Can I ask, what do you plan on doing?” Feeling magic start to gather, Dumbledore quickly added. “My prince…”

“We are going to look for Harry. Just because nobody here knows where he is, doesn’t mean I can’t find him. Worst case scenario I will find him when he turns eleven and comes here. But for your own good it better be faster.” The green aura receded. Dumbledore turned around to see if Loki was still there. He was alone. When he turned to look back at his desk, he found a bottle of Fire-Whiskey and a card.

_ You are living on borrowed hours. Use them well headmaster. _

\------------

Sirius sat in his cell. His mind was constantly bombarded with the same memory. James’ body. Lying in the middle of destroyed house. Burning with green flame. The very same flame he so often used to kill death eaters. He didn’t enter. If he did, he could have found Harry. Instead, he let the primal instincts take control and he chased after the rat. It was his damnation. Aurors rounded him up and dropped him right into this stinking cell. Like it was not enough, this was the Death Eaters’ wing. He was forced to endure endless taunts from the very people he locked up. 

“Pads!” A voice cried out from behind. Sirius jumped and took battle stance, only to later collapse under the weight of his body. His legs refused to hold him up. James Potter survived. He dashed and hugged him. He wanted to make sure his friend was alive. 

Attracted by strong emotions, two dementors closed on the cell. Sirius collapsed reliving his worst memory. James dead. Burning house. Green Flames. Only suddenly there was none of that. Only warmth and white light. 

“Three.” Loki said, his eyes focused at dementors. Next to him stood a beautiful white tiger. His patronus. “Two.” Suddenly, the protector’s eyes glowed green and it’s claws started to burn with fire. “One” The patronus leaped at the monsters and ripped them apart swiftly, on its way tearing the doors to their cell apart.

“I thought magic doesn’t work in Azkaban cells?” James asked confused. 

“It doesn’t” Loki winked. “Now come on. Tomorrow Dumbledore will get you exonerated or I will personally feed him to dementors. We gotta disappear.”

“Why? War is not over? What’s going on Prongs!?” Sirius bombarded his (now alive) best friend. 

“I will explain once we get Moony.” With that both of them disappeared in green flames, just as the Aurors came to see the comotion. The only proofs that this cell was recently used were ripped doors and two cloaks still burning green.

\---------------------------------

**2002**

A black harley motorcycle, followed by khaki Chevy Impala 67` drove down the street somewhere in the middle of new Mexico. For hundreds of miles, there was nothing but sand, dirt and wild animals. The only man-made creations on the horizon were the black road and a small bar in the middle of nothing. It seemed like a popular retreat for all truckers on this road. The strange convoy pulled over and three man met at the doors. 

The one that rode the motorcycle was wearing black coat that looked like it was made from some reptile, paired with black sunglasses and dark-blue cargo pants. The look was completed by a pair of military boots. 

Next one, the one who actually drove the Impala, had a brown tweed jacket, a checkered shirt underneath and formal trousers that went well with the jacket. His light brown hair was combed into nice style. The only thing that broke the look was a nasty set of scars on his face.

Last one was in very formal full dark blue three-piece suit with fancy coat that was definitely too hot for the current weather. In his hand was a black cane with silver head emblazoned with large emerald. His long, black hairs were set loose, and yet he still retained the regal appearance. He led the other two into near-empty bar. 

There were only five people inside, with most looking like truck drivers whose vehicles could’ve been seen outside. Newcomers ignored them and instead walked to the back, where in a rather private corner sat a man in cowboy hat.

“So… What brings ye’ folks to me?” he asked in low, confident voice. 

“I need to find someone dear to me.” Loki didn’t bother with pleasantries. Both sides were way beyond trying to act civil. He took a seat on the opposite couch to the man. Remus and SIrius stood with his hands ready to draw wands. The werewolf was especially iffy. Something smelled in this place. “Word is you can track anyone and no spell, wards or distractions can stop you.” 

“That depends.” The man lit a cigaro. “On how much you offer.”

Loki summoned a briefcase from the car and opened it. From inside, he took a large satchel of something. “Asgardian gold. Twenty times what you wanted to ask.” 

“Someone’s eager, eh mate?” The tracker chuckled. “But it ain’t so easy.” He drawn from his cigaro and popped a circle at Loki’s face. ”If you want my service, I will require something only you can give.” 

“And what would that be, ‘Mate’?” Remus inquired from his place. 

“I don’t know. What would that be?” Man chuckled, looking at Loki.

The prince in question sighted. He knew full well what it would be what he wanted. He hoped that the gold would be enough. Apparently, not. But in the end it didn’t matter. He was willing to give more if he found his Harry for him. With a deep sight, he took a knife from the inner side of his pocket. It was the very same weapon he proposed to Lily with. He cut five hairs from his head and put them into crystal vial he conjured. A crystal cap on the top for a moment glowed green before he handed it to him. 

“Five strands of my hair. The cap is locked and you will get access to them once the task is completed. The vial is unbreakable so don’t bother with trying to cheat me.” 

“You know my rules pal.”

“And you know that I am not exactly against killing those who piss me off.” To make his point, Loki lit his hand on green fire. Remus and Sirius looked to make sure the muggles did not notice, but they were apparently very busy with something else. 

“Fine. But if you scam me…” The guy let the threat hang in the air for a bit before he extended his hand. 

“Don’t worry mister Creed. I have far more important things to deal with.” Loki smiled as he took man’s hand. 

\---------------

Elsewhere, Harry Potter sighted. He just finished preparing everything for his cousin’s birthday party when aunt Petunia called him to deal with some other stuff. He hated it. He hated being a servant. Everyone else would long since be crushed under everything. The humiliation, calling him freak, telling him he was worthless, the punishments whenever he did something ‘freakish’... But not Harry. He decided that against it all he would keep his head high. He stayed true to this decision for almost a year now. His birthday at the end of July would mark one full cycle. 

He learned when his birthday was accidentally, when the school nurse called him in. He kinda looked over at his medical records out of curiosity. When he asked Dursleys about his birthday party, they shouted at him that ‘Freaks don’t deserve birthday’ and sent him to his ‘room’ under the stairs without dinner. Or lunch for that matter. He didn’t walk out of there for three days.

Life with Dursleys was awful, but at least he had a roof over his head. Uncle Vernon very often repeated that he should be grateful they provide him with necessities. If only there was some other family member out there.

“You finished freak?!” Dudley asked him. The chubby seven-years old boy chuckled. His three friends followed his lead. “What happened? Is wittel baby gonna cwy?” He teased the kid. 

“Leave me alone Dudley.” Harry wanted to leave and busy himself with weeding the garden, but his cousin grabbed him and pulled him back. 

“Don’t walk when I talk!” He shouted at him. 

“Leave me alone!” Harry tried to break free from the grip and push him away. When Dudley only tightened it, younger boy opted for a change in strategy and instead punched his opponent. He fell down and stumbled back, tears gathering in his eyes. 

“Momy! The freak punched me!” He cried. Immediately, Petunia, Marge and Vernon came running. Seeing the kid on the floor they didn’t bother to gather evidence. Older man immediately went to grab the kid and pull him to put him over his knee, but Darry was angry. He would not let them do this to him. He didn’t do anything wrong and he didn’t mean to hit Dudley that hard.

Unknown to the boy, his inner magic responded to his need and colorful flames came ablaze around him. The electricity flickered and then all power went down. Now the only source of light besides setting sun was harry himself.

He wanted to panic, but instead that fire made him feel safe, it made him feel stronger. It was probably the best feeling on this world. He felt full.

That is until his scar started to hurt mercilessly. He collapsed under the sensation while all of the fire receded, leaving only flickers around his scar. The pain was unbearable. Harry saw flickers of something. A memory. He was in his crib and then green light, followed by much brighter golden light. 

Meanwhile, his scar was slowly burned out. Instead of leaving permanent mark, it closed, leaving a slight discoloration of skin and nothing more. Those who were actually sensitive to magic could hear a faint cry of pain unlike anything else they heard. 

Somewhere in Albania, a vengeful spirit shouted from the unbearable feeling of something burning him. A part of Voldemort’s soul was just destroyed by Harry’s magic freeing itself from bonds it was put in. right before the kid collapsed unconscious. 


	4. Vengeance of God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Welp. I cried while writing this. Have fun.

Mischief to manage - chapter 4

Nothing can replace a father

\----------------

_ Unknown to the boy, his inner magic responded to his need and colorful flames came ablaze around him. The electricity flickered and then all power went down. Now the only source of light besides setting sun was harry himself. _

_ He wanted to panic, but instead that fire made him feel safe, it made him feel stronger. It was probably the best feeling on this world. He felt full. _

_ That is until his scar started to hurt mercilessly. He collapsed under the sensation while all of the fire receded, leaving only flickers around his scar. The pain was unbearable. Harry saw flickers of something. A memory. He was in his crib and then green light, followed by much brighter golden light.  _

_ Meanwhile, his scar was slowly burned out. Instead of leaving permanent mark, it closed, leaving a slight discoloration of skin and nothing more. Those who were actually sensitive to magic could hear a faint cry of pain unlike anything else they heard.  _

_ Somewhere in Albania, a vengeful spirit shouted from the unbearable feeling of something burning him. A part of Voldemort’s soul was just destroyed by Harry’s magic freeing itself from bonds it was put in. right before the kid collapsed unconscious.  _

\-------------------------

Next time Harry woke up, it was perfect darkness. No source of light anywhere. He fluttered his eyelids to make sure he actually opened his eyes, but it bore no fruits. He tried to move, but he found himself restrained. He wasn’t tied or anything, but he had very limited space. Slowly his mind started to connect the dots and he remembered what happened before. He punched Dudley… hard. He then somehow accidentally set himself on fire and then collapsed. After quick examination of himself by touch he realized there were no burns. He did have his fair share of burns in life when he was learning how to cook, but not this time.

“ _ So I did something freakish again…”  _ He whispered to himself, fearing to attract attention of his Uncle. 

Harry sat there in complete silence, wishing that he had at least some light. The lightbulb in there was probably older than the house itself and never worked. And even if it did, one could only light it from outside. In resignation, Harry tried to return to this strange and comforting feeling of colorful fire surrounding him. He loved this feeling and wanted to experience it again. Last time, for probably the first time since he could remember, Harry felt safe. 

He had no knowledge how long he was there. It was dark and he had no way of measuring time. He didn’t have as much as watch from some cheap children magazine. He tried to remember the feeling of peace from the fire. Even if he was only seven, Harry knew that it was not normal flame. He would not go around setting himself on fire just because something weird happened once before. Finally, he gave up. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Instead of dreams, he felt something inside himself and once again found the heat. He tried to focus on it. A wave of calmness hit him. Harry felt safe once again. He extended his arm and opened his eyes to see the same colorful fire burning in his palm. It was not hurting him, but it was there. It illuminated his surrounding. Harry rested his head on the small pillow he got, but didn’t use the blanket this time. 

Even with the fire, he was still sad. He knew that it would not help much against his uncle. It was just to bring him some comfort in the pain. Memory of green light returned to him.

_ He sat on the floor. His hands were small. A ball was bouncing up and down as he was waving at it, trying to reach it. _

_ Suddenly, the house was shaken. There were some inaudible cries and a woman with red hairs picked him up and carried him somewhere. _

_ He was placed in a crib, with the woman whispering something to him, again inaudible. She then walked away somewhere why he sat there curiously.  _

_ Suddenly, there was an explosion of green light and he saw the woman fall on the ground. She looked weird, with dull, empty eyes and completely still.  _

_ A horrible man leaned over him and whispered something Harry couldn’t understand before a beam of green light sailed at him.  _

_ Then, the only thing he saw was white and gold. And then darkness.  _

Harry opened his eyes and let out loud cry. He was heaving heavily and tears streamed down his face. The nightmare left him shaken. He reached to this fire inside him, but found nothing. No solace this time. He tried again and again, but it only increased his frustration and sadness. He wished so much that his parents didn’t die. He would give up everything he had and would ever have, all of his meals, his water rations and clothes, to have at least one of his parent back.

\----------------

**Five hours earlier**

Loki cursed under his breath as the Marauders plus Creed arrived back at the Isles. From afar, they managed to establish that Harry definitely was somewhere near London. It was still closer than Loki ever was. Still, it didn’t help that there were thousands of potential places Dumbledore could’ve dropped his son at. And that was just the Seidr side. For quite long time the Marauders contemplated if it was possible that nobody in Wizarding World knew where Harry was because that bloody idiot left him in care of some muggles. He could live with any of the families there. There were over seven million people, each of whom could potentially be Harry’s guardian. 

“Now what, mr. Creed?” Sirius asked. They were standing on some less attended street when sun was barely rising. 

“Now, I need to focus.” The man grumbled. Victor Creed was… strange. He was not a muggle, but he also didn’t possess magic. It was speculated he might have some creature blood in him, but they couldn’t be sure. The important thing was that he could track anyone in the whole world. 

The bulky man closed his eyes and they noticed that for a moment his features turned more.. feral. He then opened his eyes and smirked. 

“The boy lives in Surrey.”

Loki cursed loudly. “Please tell me he is not on Privet Drive?”

“You wan’ me to lie mate?” Creed chuckled. “Sure. He is not there.”

The string of words that left Loki’s mouth could make an experience sailor who just hit his small toe sound like a preschooler singing. “That bloody Idiot!” Loki shouted as he managed to calm down a bit. He was surrounded by green flame, but luckily Remus and Sirius kept him from running away to murder a certain old fool. “That corrupted, insane dung for a brains!”

“Uh… Who exactly lives on Privet Drive?” Sirius asked confused. 

“The monsters under guise of mortals.” Loki was still seething. “My sister-in-law and her husband.”

“You mean Tuney?” Remus inquired.

“Yes. That is where Lily grew up. When her parents died, that bitch and her husband bribed the court to set a very low buy-out price. They were acting all gentle and altruistic, saying that me and Lily-flower were homeless drunkards and drug addicts who harassed them about sharing the house. They not only got whole inheritance, but also restraining order.” Loki explained while the green fire raged around them, luckily not attracting any attention so far. 

“So we are getting him out, right?” Sirius asked. 

“No. We will do it in the afternoon. Now I have some matters to attend.” Loki said in tone that left no space for discussion. He waved his hand at Creed. “Your job is done and you got your payment. Get lost.”

The man mumbled something and walked away. 

“So what now?”

“How do you feel about raiding muggle court at five in the morning?” Loki had mischievous smile on his face. The one that Marauders loved so much. 

\---------------------

Judge Orthon was tired. Only two years left before his well-earned retirement. He never took bribes or submitted to corruption. It led to him having a reputation of one of few high-principled and righteous. When he was assigned a case, it was always guaranteed that the verdict would be just. 

When he walked into his office at seven a.m., he did not expect to see a tall man with long black hair waiting for him in his own chair! The doors closed abruptly behind him before he got a chance to call for guards, revealing two more people who he was sure wasn’t there just a second before. 

“Hello Judge…” The man in his chair started, but he then picked the name-plate to check. “Orthon?” 

The man in question was unable to scream. He wanted to call for guards, but no voice left his throat. 

“Sorry for this, but I am kinda in hurry. Tomorrow is my son’s birthday and because of certain… administrative mistake, I am at the moment unable to take care of him.” He pulled out a large folder and handed it to Orthon. 

The judge sighted in resignation. He could as well try to see what was going on. He sat on the armchair on the opposite to strange man. The other two seemed to be more of muscles than anything. What startled him was that one of them looked like an academical teacher from some colonial TV series, while the other looked pretty roguish with his reptile black coat, black shirt, dark-green cargo pants and black military shoes. 

Inside the folder were several documents, starting with birth certificate of James Potter, through his marriage certificate, birth certificate of Haraldr James Potter, the death certificate of Lily and James Potters and transfer of guardianship to Dursleys. Everything seemed in order. 

“I… I don’t know what am I supposed to do with this?” He asked confused.

“I am James Potter and as you can see, I am alive. Now I don’t need you to do much. I just need a signed document that will allow Dursleys to transfer guardianship back to me.” Loki explained.

“But… But… It’s not how it works…” The judge tried to argue.

“Well, I looked over previous guardianship papers and it does seem quite simple. I ‘died’...” Loki made an air quote around the word. “on thirty-first of October. This documents were signed on second of November. It took two days to do this. There is Dursleys’ signature right here and a judge there.”

Orthon took a second glance at the specific document. Indeed it seemed almost like a travesty, with bare minimum paperwork requirements done. It could easily be contested in court. There was exactly one witness, the judge and Vernon and Petunia Dursleys, who became the guardians. 

Loki took another form from the folder. “I already took liberty of filling all the spaces except for your signature.” He handed it to the man, who took it and looked over it. Everything was in order. 

“But… why do you come to me? I specialize in criminal law.” 

“Your reputation. If someone tries to contest my claim, you can legally testify that you met me and agreed with my claim as being James Potter. It’s just a precaution really. I don’t think anyone would be stupid enough to try and take a son from his father.” Orthon heard the threat in Loki’s speech. It was clear he was warning him. He had a hard decision to make. Whoever this people were, he knew that they were dangerous. The court building was one of best secured in the country and they just waited for him like it was nothing. And he was pretty sure the one in black coat had some kind of weapon hidden under it. He wasn’t sure about the other two, but they weren’t twigs either. 

He took another look at the paperwork he received and everything seemed in order. He didn’t want to ruin his reputation, but his life was more important. And he could always blame old age and petition for early retirement should something be wrong. He wasn’t entirely convinced about this, but in the end, she sighted and signed it. 

“I hope your son will be happy, mr. Potter.” He bid him farewell and watched in amazement as the three man disappeared into thin air, together with the documents. 

\-----------------

Three Marauders arrived on Privet Drive exactly at ten A.M., all dressed in three-pieces suits. Remus carried a rather large briefcase while Sirius had a smaller one. Loki led the three toward number 4 Privet Drive. Just before he stepped onto he bumped into something and was pushed away. The front of his suit was now on fire. He cursed and quickly doused the flames with a wave of his hand, at the same time repairing his clothes. 

“Bloody Idiot. This wards would kill an unsuspecting Wizard should he walk through here.” He extended his hand and suddenly red bubble was visible for a small moment around the house. “Oh. Intention based magic. Look me tremble.” He mocked. Loki took a step back and focused on his desire to protect his son from harm. He imagined himself holding the baby in his arms and cradling him, safe from dangers of the world. With that in mind, he tried to pass through, but was once again launched back. “Ugh. I hope he is not in his office. We should’ve checked with Grimbat if that idiot is in the castle.”

“So how are we doing this. Clearly he had more than negative one brain cells since it stopped the god of mischief himself, eh Prongs?” Remus taunted his friend. 

“I can tear them apart one by one, but it will take me time and Dumbledork will know. I do not fancy dueling him or facing our old work-buddies from the war. Ten galleons he would send half of the Order on our arses.” Loki answered.

“You’re on. He would drag everyone.” Sirius quickly countered. 

“You are both mistaken.” Remus decided to point out. “He would come only with Grimbat. He would not want the news of Prongs being alive to spread to his allies. He would be on lost position then and Order could turn against him.” 

“RIght as always Moony. Right as always.” Loki chuckled. Suddenly, Remus stood straight, like an animal that just sensed something. “What is it?”

“I hear someone crying in the house. He is sobbing… for a parent.” He finished somberly.

Loki saw red. He stormed toward the house, completely ignoring the wards that were there, with Marauders just after him. His wand was in one hand and the other was lit ablaze with green fire. His friends also had their wands. They didn’t care about anything. It was clear that Harry was in trouble. 

\---------

Dursleys were having a late breakfast. Normally, they would have the freak to prepare them food, but he was still locked in the cupboard and they feared to release him or even check on him. Last time he collapsed, he was on fire and then unharmed. Petunia managed to spread the news that her idiot of a nephew accidentally set himself ablaze when he got hold of Vernon’s lighter. Luckily, they bought it and semblance of normality was retained. 

Suddenly, the doors exploded. Literally. There was a sudden breath of very hot air in the corridor and three people barged into their house. Petunia and Dudley both screamed and hid behind Vernon, who bravely grabbed kitchen knife to defend his family. The first one flicked a stick in his hand and knife turned into large boa that coiled around Vernon and made him collapse on the chair. Two other men also flicked similar sticks and put Petunia and Dudley in similar situation. 

“I will ask only once. Where! Is! My! Son!?” Loki roared loudly. 

Not having courage to open her mouth, Petunia nodded toward the cupboard under the stairs. Loki let out a low growl and walked toward it. He grabbed the edge of the doors and ripped them out, revealing a small form of crying kid with broken glasses. 

When light suddenly hit Harry’s eyes, he involuntarily cringed. He had no idea how long he stayed in the darkness, but he never wanted to go back there again. He tried to crawl out, but his muscles were weak from lack of food and water and general stiffness from limited movement.

Loki took one look at the frame of his son and let his anger free. The green fire that surrounded him exploded in all directions, sweeping through the house and latching onto anything easily flammable. The only two rooms that remained unaffected were living room and kitchen. Walls and doors were left alone, but all of Dursleys’ possessions were destroyed. Most of the house was transformed into developer state. He did spare the attic, remembering that there could be some of Lily’s things there.

Once he finally calmed enough, he picked his son and took him to the kitchen. Remus and Sirius had enough willpower not to kill the monsters on site when they saw the boy. They levitated them and carried them upstairs, to lock them up in some room. 

Harry kept his eyes open. He watched as the man who looked like him, but with longer hair and without glasses carried him and placed him on a very comfortable armchair in front of the table. He was sure there was no armchair in the kitchen though, so it was probably a dream. He then handed him a glass of water, which harry happily took. After that he received a strange-looking flask. He was in enough shock that he didn’t object and just did as told, except there were no words spoken. Suddenly, the table was full of food. It was all steaming hot and once the smell hit Harry’s nose, he wanted to lunge and eat, but he managed to control himself. Dursleys would be angry if he ate their dinner. 

The man who was by his side muttered something and placed a plate full of food in front of him. Then, he practically forced a fork and knife into Harry’s hands. Finally, the boy caught up on the idea and reluctantly started to eat. After first bite, he felt great. He started to devour more and more food. Without waiting for any more invitation, he ate and ate and ate.

Loki watched with smile as his son consumed a feast worth the halls of Valhalla. He was still furious about the state he found his son in. He made sure to place a self-refilling charm on the glass. The potion should accelerate his metabolism twentyfold, so it would fix the malnutrition faster than the standard potion, but it was at the cost of all the missed meals. He made sure to summon best food. He didn’t really bother where he summoned it from, so probably he just emptied several eat-all-you-want restaurants. Loki couldn’t care less when it was about his son. HIS SON!!!

Finally, when Harry was done and plates literally piled on the table, he seemed to get a bit better. He was still skiny. The potion managed to fix the days of complete starving, but not the five and half years of mistreatment. He managed to save his life before his vitals gave up, but he would need to do much more. 

As the effects of the potion wore off, the boy looked at older man who reminded him of himself so much. He noticed, that there were more differences than what he seemed. Sure, they definitely looked very close, but that man had completely different eye color, slightly more tanned skin (but this could be because Harry rarely left house) and his body build was more lean. He seemed strong, but not like this strange men who hang out near the abandoned storehouses. But perhaps the biggest difference was how he carried himself. Like he knew he was the most important person there. Well, except he looked at Harry similarly to how Aunt Petunia looked at Dudley. 

“Who are you?” Harry asked curiously.

Loki didn’t answer instantly. He waved his hand and turned the kitchen table into coffee table and another chair into armchair for himself. He summoned two cups of tea. 

“You want some?” He offered his son some sugar, but he refused. Harry didn’t like sugar much. It always seemed too sweet for him. Making sure his son was comfortable, Loki sat himself and picked his own cup. “There is no easy way to say it…” He sighted. How was he supposed to explain his son that he was not, in fact, dead and he cared for him very much.

“Are you my dad?” The boy asked curiously. “You look a bit like me…” 

“Yes Harry. I am your dad.” Loki didn’t know how to react, so instinctively he assumed emotionless face. “I searched for you, you know. I searched for you since the day you disappeared.” He wanted to reassure his son that he was not abandoned. That he never stopped caring. Loki wanted to make sure that Harry didn’t feel anything he himself felt with regards to his father. 

“Really?!” The boy beamed. “Will you take me?! Please tell me you will take me!” He practically bounced in his chair. 

_ Good. Dursleys didn’t break him. _ Loki thought to himself. “Of course little trickster. I finally found you and I will never leave you again.” He resisted the urge to cry… for all ten seconds. Just long enough to put down his cup and allow the kid to jump into his embrace. They hugged tightly. There was no more words said between the two and they just sat there in silence. So long he feared that his child would resent him. That the son he loved so much would not love him back. Loki hugged him tightly to make sure that this was real. Five years… It took him five years to find him. And now he would not let him go again. 

Neither had any idea how long they stayed like that. Neither cared. Harry’s one true wish came true. He got family. Someone cared for him. Someone looked for him. Someone wanted him. It was too good to be true, but it was. Suddenly, a wave of uncertainty hit him. What if his dad would not want a freak for a son? What if he decided that he was not who he wanted? What if it was all some cruel joke on Dursleys part, to punish him for what he did? 

His father sensed that Harry suddenly got tense. “Everything okay little Trickster?” Harry remained silent at that. He decided to pull him closed. “I am here for you now. I will not leave you again. You hear me Haraldr? I will not leave you. No matter what.” All the words he always wanted to hear from his own father, now Loki transferred on his son. He would not follow Odin’s footsteps. No way in Hel. 

“Dad… I am a freak…” Harry said with resignation. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. He knew he could not hide it. He saw his father frown and was about to accept that it was all for naught, but then his dad did something that surprised him. He looked at him with nothing but this strange look that Aunt always gave Dudley. 

“You are not a freak Harry. You are not.” Loki told his son in stern, but caring tone. 

“B-but… Uncle said that…” Harry still couldn’t believe this. 

“I don’t care what he said.” A mischievous grin appeared on his face. “Between the three of us, it’s your aunt and uncle that are freaks.” 

“What?” Harry asked surprised. He didn’t understand.

“Yes. He is a freak to us. He is normal. Normal is boring.” Loki didn’t let his smile flatter for a moment. He had to cover the scowl. He didn’t want to scare his son. He saw that while he tried hard, Dursleys did manage to get to him.  _ But I can fix that. _

Harry pondered what his father said, and then smiled weakly. “He is a freak.” 

“Biggest freak there is. Literally.” They both smiled wider. 

“Literally.” The boy let out a weak laugh. “And Dudley is Big Freak Junior. On his way to surpassing his dad!” 

“And your aunt is just as freakish.” Loki leant to whisper to his son. “ _ Between the two of us: her head looks like a horse. _ ” This actually earned a laughter from Harry, albeit still a bit weaker than other kids his age. His father actually felt proud of himself. But above all, he felt unflattering love to the boy. His Little Trickster. His Greatest Mischief of all. “Do you want to meet you uncles?” He asked suddenly, wanting to exploit the good mood before Harry had more doubts. 

“Yes!” The kid beamed. 

“Come on then, Little Trickster.”

The two walked hand in hand to the living room, where Sirius and Remus were playing a set of chess that moved on it’s own.

“Harry. Meet Padfoot and Moony. Your honorary uncles. Between the two of us they are better than thousand Vernons.” He smiles when Harry giggled weakly at that.

“Hi Harry. I am Padfoot. Well, that’s what I like to be called. When you were still just a kid, you used to call me Pa’foo. And that gentleman over here is Moony.” Sirius took the lead. Loki sat with Harry on the couch, while Sirius and Remus moved to two Armchairs. 

“Your first word was actually Mooy.” Remus added. “Though your mother did argue that it was Mummy.” 

“My… mom?” Harry asked reluctantly. Every time he asked Dursleys about her, they would rage at him and usually it ended up with evening without dinner. 

“Your mom was brightest, most intelligent…” Remus started, but Loki interrupted him.

“Brightest, greatest, smartest, powerful and beautiful witch in the century.” He explained. Harry involuntary cringed at the word witch. Loki noticed. “Yes. She was a witch. There is nothing wrong with being witch.” He said to his son while pulling him to his side.

“Am I a witch?” Harry asked curiously, but quickly retreated into his shell and backed away like he expected to be hit. If Loki was not so good at controlling his emotions, he would go and kill the Dursleys immediately. Instead, he smiled. 

“Well, you would be a wizard.” He smiled. “And that’s cool too. Moony is a wizard.”

“And me?” Sirius asked curiously. 

“You are a mutt.” Remus answered in calm voice.

At that, the black-haired wizard grinned and turned into a big, black dog. He walked to Harry and started to lick his hand like he was asking to be pet. The boy giggled. 

“Show-off.” Remus muttered under his breath.

Harry giggled at that too. 

“What you say, My Little Trickster, that you go with Uncle Remus here and wait outside while I talk with the Freaks?” Loki offered.

“Remus?” The boy questioned.

“Moony. His full name is Remus Lupin, but we call him Moony. You can call him Uncle Moony if you like.” 

“Uncle Moony!” Harry cheered. Remus took his hand and walked him outside. Loki’s heart accelerated when he watched as his son walked with one of his best friends, all happy and cheerful. He would make sure the boy would stay like that. 

Sirius turned back, but his expression was still grim. “We heard your talk. Sorry. It’s not like we wanted to eavesdrop, but…”

“I know.” Loki shrugged it off. “So you know that we are not gonna drop it like that?” 

“Obviously.” Sirius’ scowl turned almost sadistic. “We will show them the wrath of Marauders.”

“No. I will show them the wrath of Loki.” The man said. He stood up and stormed upstairs to meet with the monsters.

\---------------

As soon as he walked in, Vernon started to shout profanities at him. Instead of silencing him, Loki took pleasure in transfiguring his outfit into his Asgardian robes and armor. A knife formed in his hand. It was beautiful golden knife with a big emerald at the top. The sheath was decorated with more such stones. 

“Hello my darling sister-in-law.” He grinned at them. “Fancy meeting you in my house.”

“your house!?  **Your house!?** ” Vernon turned all red and spit saliva everywhere while shouting. “This is my house! Mine!” 

“Oh! But you are deeply mistaken, my friend.”

“I will never be a friend with a freak like you!” he shouted.

“Freak?” Loki scowled at the word. He decided that it would be a new taboo around him. He never wanted to hear that word again. Luckily, he knew a spell. With a complicated motion of his wand, he scowled before speaking “Freak” loudly. 

“What have you done you…” Vernon couldn’t finish the sentence. “You…” 

“Oh Vernon! What did this... “ Petunia also found herself at loss. “What did he do to you?” She corrected herself. 

“Oh…” Loki seemed almost cheerful, except he was still scowling. “Nothing to you specifically… yet.” He added a promise at the end. “I just set a taboo curse upon myself. Nobody will ever say that… monstrosity of a word near me again.”

“Leave us alone! I am an honest British taxpayer and you have no rights you…” Vernon’s shouts were interrupted again.

“Tsk tsk tsk.” Loki almost sounded like a serpent. “Maybe I forgot to introduce myself before Tuney.” 

“I know who you are… You are this… this… this boy my sister eloped with!” She spat. “You are the reason that monster killed her. You are supposed to be dead.” 

“Well, that’s all true. But you apparently forgot my name. Or it might be my mistake never to introduce myself under full name.” He grinned, watching confusion growing on their faces. Well, except Dudley who seemed like nobody was home. Or he was just really dumb. “Let me correct that mistake. I am Prince Loki, son of King Odin and Queen Frigga, second heir to the golden throne of Asgard, the eternal kingdom of gods, capital of nine realms. God of Mischief and Lies.” He watched with a wicked smile on his face as the realisation dawned upon the Dursleys. To add to that, he conjured a large golden helmet and a cloak to go with his attire and created ring of green flames around him. 

“B-but…” Petunia tried to say something, but words got stuck at her throat. 

“You are just a worthless…” Vernon once again could not finish a sentence.

Any positive emotions disappeared from Loki’s face, leaving space for raw, cold fury. For Loki in anger was not a pleasant sight. He could be deceitful as he was vengeful. Even for smallest offence, if he took it to heart, he could destroy you. 

“Had you treated my son like your own, I would elevate you above all others. You would be royalty on this realm. I could give you riches beyond imagination. I could bestow on you land, prosperity and happiness. Had you treated my son like family, I would return the favor. You made him a slave. You tried to break him. You wanted to punish him for what he received at birth. You almost killed him!” He shouted the last part at them, letting go of the flame and allowing it to surround them. The snakes slithered away through the hot inferno, but Dursleys were still paralyzed. 

“For this, I will punish you. You invoked wrath of god of mischief and lies, and so your punishment will be adequate. You punished my son, who was under your guard, for his magic!” Loki extended his hand at Dudley. A stream of colorful fire reached him. The god searched deep into the boy, looking for his magical core. He knew he should have one, no matter how small. Loki’s magic found its target and latched onto it, pumping inside it. It flowed into the core, filling it to the brim and slowly pushing further, expanding it. Dudley’s own magical regeneration started up as his core grew. Slowly, the angry god retreated his magic and watched with satisfaction as the boy collapsed. 

“Eye for eye, tooth for tooth, Son for Son Vernon.” Loki’s eyes were now ablaze. “You tried to kill my son for magic, you detested him for it, so now your son shall be the same. I awakened his magic. I jump-started the regeneration. He is a wizard now, much like his aunt was a witch.” He almost grinned when he saw horror in Dursleys’ eyes. They were all scared. “Now, you will face a choice. you can banish the child, showing all who you really are, or you could keep a secret, but for how long?” He smiled at them. And what a smile it was. It was cruel, it was vengeful, it was a smile of god who looked at mortals that were powerless against his might. Fires spread through the house, changing rooms. The one they stood in was now in red and gold, with lions everywhere. Dudley’s old room was turned to look like a dungeon with green and silver and snakes everywhere. 

“And this will serve as a reminder, that Marauders were here. And that we can come back any time.” He made sure to give the Dursleys some more scare, but the smell told him that there was not much more fear they could take. “Had you treated my son like your own…” He let that hang in the air. “Now we will see how you treat your own.”

With that, he walked away with Sirius following him, grinning ear to ear. “That… Was perfect Prongs!” He congratulated him. “I really liked the touch of house pride.” 

“Thanks Pads.”

“I don’t understand only one thing. Why would you make that boy a wizard. Wasn’t this planned as a reward if they actually treated Harry great?” 

Loki stopped just outside of house. He saw Remus and Harry already waiting for them, but he still had to make some alterations to the wards. “You see, my friend, it all depends on perspective. Most precious gift can be a curse if you know how to present it. And I needed someone to power the wards so the old geezer don’t realize that Harry is gone. If we are lucky, he will learn it only after the letter is sent.” Loki grinned. He took a vial of blood his snake took from Dudley when he was knocked out and floated the content out. He moved it to the line of wards and entered it in. He tied it to new magical blood while keeping the old one still there, allowing another wizard, one still connected to the first one, to power the family wards. He made sure to also add mild compulsion charm to the pack to ensure they didn’t move out and another to expand the cupboard under the stairs into two-level cellar with multiple rooms. He then locked it with powerful ward of his own and repaired the doors he blew up when he stormed the place. He didn’t want people talking… yet. 

“Let’s get Little Trickster home.” With that, they joined Remus and Harry and all four disappeared into green flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N How do you like my vengeance on Dursleys? Definitely original as far as I can tell. I basically thought what was the most prized thing they had. Normalness. How to take it? Now that was different question. I had to find a punishment that could match a crime. Son for a son. 
> 
> Why didn't he make adults into wizards? Because he couldn't. Child is still adaptive enough to allow this kind of things to become a wizard. Adults would not be wizards, even if they had their cores expanded.


	5. Family, friends and plotting mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thanks for all the support in writing this. I love how many people enjoy this story.

Mischief to manage - chapter 5

XXX

\---------------

_ “Let’s get Little Trickster home.” With that, they joined Remus and Harry and all four disappeared into green flames. _

\--------------

The Marauders and Harry arrived at a rather large manor somewhere in the middle of nowhere. It was in perfect condition and seemed like it was never abandoned. Sirius and Loki knew it fairly well. Potter Manor, the house both of them practically grew up. The source of their happiest memories. 

“Whoa!” Harry watched with awe as they approached the three-storey mansion with large windows and beautiful decorations. 

“Yes son. This is where we will live.” Loki watched with amusement as his son’s eyes widened. 

“Cool!” The boy wanted to run there immediately, but stopped. Smile disappeared from his face. “It’s probably a lot of cleaning to do here?” He asked with resignation.

Loki frowned, but then kneeled next to his son. “Don’t worry my little trickster. You will not need to clean the whole mansion. We have house elves for that. You might have some chores to do, but never nothing over the top, okay?” The father resisted the urge from  _ banning _ his son from any and all house work. He knew that Harry would almost surely never have to do chores again, but he also remembered his father, Charlus, say that this built a character and appreciation for the work of others. 

“Okay…” Harry was still not sure what to think of this, but then Sirius intervened. 

“Race you to the house pup?” He turned into his animagus form and started to jump around the boy. 

“Yay!” Harry started to run toward the house with Padfoot right besides him. 

“You have lots of work Prongs.” Remus commented. 

“I know Moony. I know…” Loki watched his son win against Sirius in the race (he definitely let that happen, but you won’t see anyone complaining). “I will not lose him again.”

“ _ We _ won’t lose him again Prongs.” Moony corrected his friend.

\--------------

Next day Harry woke up in a large bed. He was overjoyed. It was not a dream. His father was alive and came for him. He finally didn’t have to live with Dursleys. He practically jumped out of bed in his new pyjama set and ran downstairs to a large atrium, practically leaping three stairs at once. He was full of energy and wanted to enjoy his first day of freedom. Previous day evening his father explained to him that they would be going shopping today. 

“Dad!” This shout still sounded strange to Harry, but it was good strange, the kind he couldn’t wait to get used to. “Dad!” He repeated, trying to locate his father. For just a moment there was a slight doubt that he would not answer, but suddenly in burst of green flames Loki appeared before him. 

“Good Morning my Little Trickster.” He pulled Harry into a hug and lifted him up. “How did you sleep? Any dreams?” 

Harry giggled when his father tickled him a bit. “I love it here. Can we live here forever?”

“Well, you will have to go to school in four years…” Loki acted like he was thinking. “Until then definitely. You want pancakes for breakfast?!” He changed subject quickly, his smile never wavering. 

“Yay!” Harry cheered, not exactly sure whether for the place of living or pancakes. 

\--------------

After delicious breakfast Loki took Harry outside to play some games. Kid was too young for Quidditch. As James he got enough scolding from his Lily when he gave Harry his first training broom when he was just one. 

Loki was very surprised that Harry didn’t freak out during breakfast. When one of their house elves popped up asking what they wanted, father fully expected his son to be scared by unknown creature. True, his house elves were much better dressed than most wizarding families. Most either abused theirs or just had no idea how to give them clothes without freeing them. It’s been unspoken agreement that as long as House Elf looks presentable, it’s okay. And so most gave them bedsheet or pillowcases so they could make their clothes. But Loki never much cared for clothes. Once he reclaimed Potter Manor, he placed a pile of clothes in front of his elves and ordered them to pick what they like. At first they were terrified that he wanted to free them, but he quickly explained.  _ I am not freeing you. This clothes are not yours. I am just ordering you to put on what you like or consider appropriate for your specialization.  _ And so his servants were better dressed than any other elf in Britain. Even still, Harry only politely greeted the elf and asked for his name like it was most normal thing in the world. 

“Certainly Gryffindor!” Sirius called to them while entering the football pitch. “Look how bravely he is running after this ball.” 

“Well… True,” Remus acknowledged, “but it doesn’t have to mean anything. He can just as well be a ravenclaw. He is very curious about everything.” 

“So? You were curious and still ended a Lion” Sirius tried to argue.

“And you with your cunning could’ve easily made Slytherin if you weren’t stubborn.” Remus countered. 

Loki chuckled at his friends antics, but got distracted and didn’t notice that Harry passed him and managed to score until it was too late. 

“I win.” He proclaimed. Loki picked him up and decided to give him a piggyback ride to where Remus and Sirius were arguing.

“...Well I was not the one who lost out wands in a desert!”

“Yeah, and I didn’t activate the curse just because I painted the rune upside-down!”

“Remind me again who shagged the daughter of most dangerous crime boss in New York?”

“Please! Like you haven’t tried!”

“Ekhm.” Loki announced that he and Harry arrived. 

“Oh…” The remaining marauders said at the same time and started to rub the back of their necks. “You didn’t hear anything, right pup?”

“Hm…” Harry acted like he was thinking. “Ice Creams.”

“What?”

“If I get a big bowl of ice creams I didn’t hear anything at all.” With smug expression Harry looked at his uncles. Loki, who managed to put him down already stood behind him with an expression of pure pride on his face. 

“Slytherin?” Sirius asked, looking at Remus.

“Slytherin.” The werewolf agreed. 

\---------------------

Before arriving at Diagon Alley, Loki waved his hand over Harry’s hair and turned them fiery red, exactly the same as his mother’s. He also noted something that skipped everyone’s mind to this point. 

“Where are your glasses son?”

“Huh?” Harry lifted his hand to check, but found nothing on his face. “I must have forgotten to put them on… Or maybe I left them at the Dursleys’ house… But I can see fine.” He finished beaming. 

“Interesting…” Loki murmured to himself. 

“Can we go now?” Harry was practically jumping. Loki loved him like that. It warmed his heart that Dursleys didn’t manage to break his son. Probably only thing that saved Dumbledork’s life so far. 

“Grab on and be careful. First few times tickle.” With that, they were both covered by dark green flames and world before them disappeared, only to reform into DIagon Alley. 

Harry was jumping with excitement. Loki looked at his son and decided that he would make this the best birthday ever. 

\---------------

Over the course of next few months Loki and the Marauders slowly eased Harry into new life. Well, that is if by slowly you understand showering him with attention, gifts and attention. Loki did try to control it, so the boy did not end up; like  _ Thor _ , adding fair share of things like junior martial arts, some garden work and lessons. He would not send his son to school, instead, he would teach him the old way - one on one. 

The boy was eager to learn. Adults were surprised when Harry proved he already knew how to read, albeit he needed some more practice. Then they almost started crusade when they learned that it was because Tuney made him read the cookbook because Dursleys wanted him to learn how to cook. What Harry lacked in intelligence he returned in cunningness. One good thing that Dursleys gave him was that he knew how to survive. That being said, he was still smart, but not the bookish type (to Remus’ dismay). So far his favorite subject was magic (what a surprise). 

Loki was ecstatic when his son first showed skill in High Magic. Of course first he panicked when Sirius stormed his room saying that Harry is on fire. After they arrived, Prongs saw his boy covered in colorful tongues of fire, but they were not destroying anything. The boy seemed a bit worried, but he did not panic (as opposite to his father a moment ago)

“Pads! I told you to get him here  _ without  _ giving Prongs a heart attack!” Remus scolded his fellow Marauder.

Loki ignored it and instead walked to Harry, who was curiously inspecting his hand where the fire slowly gathered. 

“How do you feel my Little Trickster?”

“It tickles.” Harry giggled. 

“It does at first.” Loki smiled and lit a green fire in his own hand. “Magic tends to do that.”

“I have magic!?” He beamed.

“Yes. Just like me and you mum.” 

“And us!” Sirius interrupted before Remus placed a hand over his mouth and tried to drag him away before he ruined this moment further. 

The Potters laughed at that. “Dad…” Harry started shyly. “Could you… I mean… I know magic is…”

“I will teach you some, but what say we seat for a picnic and I explain you in more details?” Loki offered. With a wave of a hand a blanket appeared. House elves already had a picnic basket ready for such occasion and just kept it in stasis charm. 

“I love magic.” Harry smiled as he took place next to his father. 

“Me too son. Okay. So you want to start learning magic?” 

“Yes!” The boy practically started to jump in place.

“Good. I guess that earns you a history lesson right now.” 

“Daaad!” Harry moaned. He wanted to see some action. 

“Trust me, eh?” Loki chuckled. 

“Fiinee” Harry didn’t argue.

“This,” Loki started and lit his hand with green flame, “is High magic. There are many types of magic. House elves have their own, Goblins have another, there is dwarven magic… well, they argue it’s science but it’s all the same. High magic is characteristic to High Elves and some Asgardians. King and Queen of Vanaheim also practice this type of magic, but they are more inclined to just use Natural magic. Arcane magic is pretty specific, since it is based solely on knowledge and can be used by anyone with enough studies. There is also something chaos magic.” Loki dictated and Harry absorbed it all eagerly. He mentally started to divide each information into categories. “I almost forgot about Seidr magic, that is the magic practiced by your uncles and mother.” 

“Can I use Sir magic too?” Harry asked curiously.

“Seidr. Seidr is a name for mortal magic user born with the gift.” Loki corrected. “It’s other name is low magic. I have no idea why though.” He added, seeing curiosity in his son’s eyes. He learned to not use phrase ‘not ask’ unless Harry really shouldn’t. It always reminded the boy too much about Dursleys. The three marauders were still learning such quirks and parenting in general. It’s not like they magically grew up and sometimes it seemed like Harry was the adult there. 

“What are Asgardians?”

_ Right. I forgot…  _ “Well, we are Asgardians.” Loki started. “But other than that they are people living in the realm of Asgard. Other name is Aesir.”

“So I am not… Human?” Harry was getting confused. 

_ Curse Hogwarts at eleven. But he needs to start learning now…  _ “No, my Little Trickster. You are a full-fledged Asgardian, much like me.”

“But my mum was Human!” The boy argued. 

Loki took a deep breath. He was definitely not ready to discuss Lily’s death with his seven-and-a-half years old son. It’s hard enough he had to discuss with him the whole ‘Boy-who-lived’ mess. He still needed to contact Ted so he could hunt for the idiots using Harry’s name in this crazy books. Freaking Norse Mythology was more accurate and it was for the most part based on that one time Thor and the Warrior Three got drunk during their trip to Midgard. It did explain why it pained Loki in such bad light. He might have spiced their drinks as a prank… Who knew it would bite him in the rear?

“Yes. Remember how I told you why you are famous?” Loki finally figured an approach. Somehow he felt like taking over Asgard was an easier task than having ‘The Talk’ with his son. And it was not even the famed ‘The Talk’ yet.

“Because of Voldemort?”

“Yes. That night he used a spell on you. That particular spell… burned the mortality out of you. It… He wanted to do you harm, but he failed. Instead, everything that was human in you was destroyed that night. And so you are a full Asgardian. But it’s not bad.” He added seeing his son was trying to figure it out. “Listen son. There is nothing wrong with being Asgardian, same as there is nothing wrong with being werewolf. Uncle Moony became a werewolf when he was five. And does it mean it’s somehow worse than being a human?”

“No! Uncle Moony is cool!” Harry shouted. Loki was happy. Partially because it meant he hadn’t lost his golden tongue, but mostly because his son started to warm up to the idea he wasn’t human. He could see it in his eyes. 

“You see. Besides, remember what I told you about not being normal?”

“Being special is cool, because then you are you?” 

“Exactly. It doesn’t matter whether you are an Asgardian, a wolf or a half-pixie half goblin. What’s important is who you are.” 

“But being Asgardian is coolest?”

“Exactly! I can see you already get the gist. But remember not to tell anyone but your uncles or they might get jealous.” Loki told him. “Unless you really trust them, you should keep it a secret.”

“Pinky swear!” Harry extended his hand to Loki, who chuckled before taking it.

“Thank you, my Little Trickster. Where did we finish?”

“High magic!” Harry shouted enthusiastically. 

“Right. Each magic is special and best suited for special needs. For example, House Elves’ magic is symbiotic, just as its users. High Magic is an extension of one's natural power. For example because I am very embodiment of mischief, my high magic allows me to do all sorts of tricks. For example pulling rabbit from picnic basket.” Loki put his hand inside and pulled a life-sized cake in shape of forementioned animal. Harry laughed at that. His father placed it on the blanket and conjured two plates for them. 

“Why is your magic always green? Mine is in so many colors…” The boy asked. 

“Oh. It’s simply because I like it best that way. Once you learn how to better control it you will be able to change the color at will.” to prove his point, Loki summoned his green flame, only to change it yellow, purple, red, silver, white and back to green again. 

Harry extended his hand and focused on the ticklish feeling of magic. For a moment his whole body lit aflame, but the fire quickly gathered in his hand. He was constantly glowing with waves of energy traveling to the exhaust point. The boy tried to imagine fire change green, but nothing happened. Well, the rabbit cake looked at him and started to blink and their picnic basket clapped to the rhythm of “Imperial March”, but flame stayed the same. 

“Son. Stop.” Loki said firmly, but without anger. Harry listened and magic around them slowly died out. Luckily, before the cake escaped. “That was very impressive show of power.” He complemented.

“But I didn’t do anything.” Harry tried to turn it down. 

“Well, you summoned your magic on command. It’s impressive given that I didn’t give nobody taught you.” 

“I had to teach it myself.” The boy answered. “It… It gave me some peace when  _ they _ locked me up…” That part was almost whispered, but Loki heard. He controlled his own magic and only thing that happened was that the cutlery set stood straight and formed bi-line. It didn’t do sit ups this time. A definite improvement. 

“I am still proud of you. And don’t worry about it. I didn’t get my color until after I finished my first year at Hogwarts… for the first time that is.” Seeing puzzled expression on his son’s face, Loki added “A story for another time. Now let’s go find your uncles and maybe we can all go horse-riding.” Harry immediately got up and started running to the manor. Loki took one look at the cake and snapped his fingers. No point in wasting perfectly nice cake, even if conjured only to entertain his son. 

\---------------

“What exactly is so important that you had to drag me here in such hurry a day before end of the year at Hogwarts?” Snape grumbled as he exited the Floo. 

“Come on Grimbat. We tried for almost a year to get you to come, but you kept refusing.” Sirius countered. 

“Dumbledore still keeps tabs on where I go. Today I managed to convince him I have a meeting about purchase of a valuable potion book.”

“Yeah Yeah.” Loki rolled his eyes and handed the tome to Snape. “One of Slytherin’s. I can borrow it to you so you can copy it.”

“So what was so important that you kept trying to get me here?” 

“Dad! Who is this?” Harry ran to his father. Snape looked like someone just tazed him. His eyes were wide and twitching and his hands shook a bit. 

“You… you found him!” A rare sight graced everyone gathered as he smiled. “Lily’s son… Alive and happy…”

“As you can see, there is your reason why we were so secretive. Dumbledore has ears everywhere but here. We wanted to make sure old geezer does not suspect anything.” Sirius barked. 

“I thought he has no way of checking on the boy…” Severus asked. 

“It was a lie. He must’ve stored the memory before he obliviated himself. Some of the wards require constant monitoring.” Loki huffed. “I fell for it like an idiot. Somehow I still trusted him, even if only a bit.”

“Don’t blame yourself dad. You looked for me!” Harry tried to cheer his father. It’s been almost a year since they were reunited and they could agree that it was best year in their life so far. 

“Haraldr, this is Severus Snape. He was a friend of your mother. He bears a title of fourth Marauder.” Remus introduced the potion master/spy

“You can call me Uncle Severus... That is if your father agrees.” Snape added quickly to make sure he didn’t cross the line. While over the years as the Marauders searched for Harry his relations with the three improved greatly, there was still a bit of a rift. Mostly because he grew up and they constantly refused. It didn’t stop them from getting him to become an Animagus and christening him Grimbat. He hated that name, but it was a tradition for the remaining Marauders to name the new one. And deep down he liked that they considered him one of their own. 

“Go on Harry. Grimbat is one of us.” Sirius nodded to the boy. He walked to the adult in long black robes and offered his hand

“Haraldr James Potter. Happy to meet you.” 

“Severus Snape, Potion Master and Professor at Hogwarts. I am very pleased to speak with you.” Grimbat answered just as politely. 

“Take that stick out of you…” Sirius didn’t finish, because Remus decided to slap the back of his head. “Right. Sorry.” 

Inside, Snape snickered. 

“Harry… How are your Katas going?” Loki asked. 

“I still have some time before training!’ The boy tried to bargain some more time with their guest. 

“I need to discuss some adult business with Grimbat. Today he has very limited time. But as a compromise I could offer you…” Loki made a mistake of pausing a second too long. 

“Magizoo trip.” Harry ended for his father.

“Fine. But I choose the date.” 

“Only if it’s within next two weeks.” The boy did not fall for the trick. His father and uncles did start giving him training in mischief

“That’s my boy.” Loki ruffled his already messy black hair and let him run to start early training. 

“Is it wise to let him go all over you?” Snape asked with real curiosity (as opposed to his usual dry sarcasm)

“We are not.” Sirius argued. “We are training him in the art of mischief.”

“Is that wise?” Snape repeated his question, this time in his normal dry tone

“He will be going to Hogwarts in three years. We want to make sure he can survive Dumb Dork.” Remus explained.

Marauders led snape to private study where four armchairs awaited. Once they were sited and had the tea brought, Loki started.

“I think it’s obvious the time for fun and games is over.” 

“Yes. Even if Dumbledore haven’t already figure out you have Harry, he will know soon.” Snape agreed. 

“I believe the term is ‘game on’.” Remus joined. “We should start to reestablish our position in England. First order of business should be for Sirius to claim his title of Lord Black.”

“Didn’t your mother disown you?” Severus sneered. Old habits die hard. 

“Exactly. Dear mummy kicked me out, but it was my grandfather who was the lord then. I was kicked from my house and blasted from the tapestry, but never from family.” 

“Yes. We already discussed some of it.” Loki took the lead. “Our main goal is to gather enough political power to establish a third front. Sirius, as the new Lord Black, will try to take lead over the neutral faction. Right now, if Grimbat’s reports are correct, they mostly just flock either to Dumbledork or Malfoy, whoever pays them more before the vote. Who is their current… prime sheep?” 

“That would be Lord Amos Diggory. He used member of the light, but after a fight with Lord Griffard Abbot he switched ranks. With his position as head of Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures he had enough pull to become their unofficial leader.” Snape reported. 

“Good. That means someone with such influence as new Lord Black can wrestle the position without much fuss. We should also reach to some of the dark.” When Loki proposed that, others frowned.

“You are joking right? We fought against them not even a decade ago!” Sirius shouted in outrage

“Calm down you mutt.” Loki rolled his eyes. “Obviously I am not talking about the likes of Malfoys, but McLaggens and Montagues, while pureblood traditionalists, never supported the Dark Lord. If we can convince them to switch to Neutral, we will gain a precious votes against other factions. It will both weaken the dark and give us an edge against light.”

“I am pretty sure there are several families in the light faction that can be convinced simply by reappearance of James Potter that Neutrality is good option.” Remus added. 

“That… is next point on my list.” Loki sighted. He knew they couldn’t  not talk about the elephant in the room. “I am not sure my return right now would be most beneficial.” Before they argued with him, Loki went full prince. “As you know, I made a ‘truce’ with Dumbledore. Nothing was spoken, but I implied that as long as he left the Marauders alone, I would not wage open war. If I appear as soon as I returned to England, he will think that I either already got Harry or will try to get him. Albus on defensive will be much more dangerous. He might even try to do something stupid. While Sirius claims his title and responsibilities, I will focus on raising Harry and slowly easing allies into the news I am alive. Only few, carefully selected with specific purpose in mind.” 

“That’s… quite Slytherin of you.” Severus complimented. “I didn’t think you were capable of this…” As three Marauders snickered, Snape frowned. 

“Oh! Right. You didn’t know…” Remus was first to remember. 

“What?” Grimbat frown deepened.

“When I first went to Hogwarts, I was in Slytherin.” Loki explained, still grinning. “After that, Salazar took me as an apprentice.” 

Snape spilled his tea. 

“Yeah. He was a great mentor.” Loki added, just to watch if Snape’s eyes can get any bigger. 

“Prongs! Stop it before he faints.” Sirius scolded his friend, but it was obvious he didn’t really mean it. 

Severus managed to collect himself. He smoothed his robes and straightened again in his chair. “Any other mind-breaking revelations?”

“No. We should get back to planning. I will be leaving tomorrow for a weak. I have a thing I need to sort out in Nidavellir. Family matter.” They knew not to ask too much about that part. “But once I return, we can get to further plotting. Remus! Could you spread some rumors about Harry Potter going missing from where he is kept? I want to light the fire under Dumb Dork’s arse.” 

“With pleasure.” Remus smiled. He might have been the most responsible and bookish in the club, but he was also a Marauder. It was just that his Mischief was far more sophisticated. 

“And what about me?” Snape asked. 

“You have most important task. I need to know his reaction to those rumors. Oh! And Grimbat. There is one more thing. Haraldr was left at the Dursleys.” 

The accidental magic on Snape’s part was actually controlled enough that he only lit the rug on fire and caused the nearby fireplace to explode. No damage that can’t be repaired with single spell. 

“Yeah. Like that.” Remus commented, acting completely unshaken by the explosion. He took a sip of his tea to make the point. 

“I will kill that bastard.” 

“Get in line!” Sirius barked

“Anyway. When we finally rescued him, I found a perfect punishment for them. Dudley is now a wizard.”

“Are you mental Potter?!” Snape roared. “You call that a punishment!? Most muggles would kill for that!”

“And our dear Tuney and her pet whale wanted to kill me. I had it planned from the beginning. Someone had to power the blood wards Dumbledore used. I am still not sure how exactly he made them, but that’s another point on the list. Warding a completely muggle estate…”

“It’s not muggle estate. Bastard is clever.” Severus interrupted commented. 

“What?” 

“He knew that this was very illegal, so he somehow got house to be counted among House Potter properties. As such it can be blood-warded. You can’t exactly measure how long ago the wards were made. He can argue that he put them as a favor for Lily around her house.” Snape explained. 

“Damn that bastard. I think I need to pay Gringotts a visit soon. He might have taken some… liberties with my accounts. I bet he took Harry’s key.” 

“He might have also taken your money.” Sirius pointed on the off-hand

“Well, another reason to prank him some heavy. Moony… change of plans. Harry was taken by Death-eater sympathizers. Pads will return to Britain in two days, pointing rumors as the basis. Official story will be that Albus convinced you that Harry was perfectly safe and you as young fool decided to trust him, especially since you were vulnerable after everything. Play the victim.” Loki adapted to new plans. “Sympathy card can give you a headstart and strong motive to hate dumbledore while still moving house Black from dark to neutral. Once rumors are running, Moony will help you with the politics. He will run you through a Pureblood heritage course together with Harry.” 

“Ugh! Classes!” 

“Yes. Definitely something you would avoid.” Severus sneered. 

“Behave boys. Or you will get classes with Prongs instead.” Remus scolded them. “We all know he was actually brought up as a prince, so he can give you a noble boot camp.”

“Still, I want Harry to also start getting training in this. Standard method: Teach through fun. Maybe start with some theater…” Loki was about to start a rant when Remus stopped him. 

“I get it.” 

“Fine. We got our plans. See you in probably around a week.” Loki said and disappeared in dark green flames, only to appear near one of the rifts between dimensions. 

_ Nidavelir, here I come... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Well, Dumbledore is in for surprise. Originally I planned for a bit different approach, but few things changed. I can already tell that third and second year's main plots will be switched with each other. It will better work with my plans.


	6. gifts for the marauders

Mischief to Manage - chapter 6

Gifts for the Marauders

\---------------------

_ Nidavellir here I come… _

\-------------------

Once he arrived on the giant ring that orbited neutron star, he directed his steps straight to main hall where the king of Dwarves sat. Thanks to his disillusionment spell, not even Heimdal could see him right now, just like he could not see the wizarding world. As he approached his destination, the prince started to plan exactly what he would say to their king. He had his bag of gold with him, but it was well known that dwarves had high prices. And their ruler even higher. 

“Loki! The banished Prince!” A voice greeted him. Internally, asgardian winced. He knew that Etri saw through his magic, just like he planned. Except he wanted to remain a secret just a bit longer. “What brings you to my hall this time? What mischief are you planning today?” 

“Merry to meet you, king Etri of NIdavellir, the master of the forges.” Loki started with formal greeting. “I see the news of my status reached even your wise head.”

“Finish this and tell me why are you here.” the dwarf hurried him. 

“While on my exile, I met a lady that took my heart. We were happily married, far from the noise of Asgard. She died, but not before giving me a son. An heir. I came, because soon he will cross eight seasons.”

“Did I perhaps ask you for the story of your life, Lie-smith?” Etri interrupted him. 

“Forgive me, king. As he is my heir, I deemed he deserve the weapon of royalty. And so I came to only person known in nine realms that is able to forge such items. After all, you are the one who created my brother's hammer. And it was you who gave my father the enchanted bracelet that to this day strengthen Asgardian coffins.”

“And why, praise tell me Lie-smith, should I do any favor to  _ banished _ prince of asgard.” 

“While I am banished, my son is still legitimate heir. We both know that Thor, my brother, is not keen on responsibility and while still in his teens broke the betrothal to beautiful Lady Sif. Ever since then, he did not ever look for another maiden to rule by his side. Should this not change, my son will one day take the throne of Asgard, the very realm that grants protection to yours.”

“Is that a threat, master of lies?”

“Quite the opposite, king. I merely point out that right now my son is on his way to rule the nine realms. Would it not be clever of you to curl his favor while he is still but a prince, instead of receiving an order from a king?” 

“That is very far-fetched assumption, Lie-smith. After all who is to say that your brother does not become betrothed as life goes on? He is after all still young.” 

“It will not harm your relations with asgard, even if my son remains but a prince. He might receive a realm to rule over on his own, leading a colony that can in time become prosperous and still important.” 

“Indeed, in the past it was a tradition for the brother of king to leave and forge his own kingdom.” Etri mused. “But you yourself Lie-smith never did this. Had you, then we would speak like king to king and not peasant to master.” 

“While I see wisdom in your words, king, you forget that my banishment is not permanent and I am still the God of mischief and master of magic. This are things that not even my father can take from me.” Loki paused for a moment, to see Etri’s reaction. Satisfied with the thoughtful expression, he started again. “That being said, I can see that perhaps I demanded too much from you. I know how important for your people is your work and you seldom share with others. Perhaps the goblin nation will be merry to help me in my quest. It was pleasure to meet you still.”

This words had exactly the effect Loki wanted. Goblins and Dwarves were rivals to the title of best smithis in the nine realms. At least until the former were considered extinct.

“Do you truly believe me a fool?! Goblins died with Seidrs of Midgard. The dwarves of Nidavellir are the only and true smiths!” Etri argued.

“Then how comes I met with them not long ago during my travels. When I wanted to propose to my wife with accordance to Asgardian tradition, I asked them to forge knife which I presented to the love of my life.” He produced the item from his pocket. “After her untimely demise on the field of battle, I collected it once more. Tell me now, is this not made with goblin hands?”

“And so you speak the truth… Fine. I will forge a weapon for your son.”

“Not so fast, master of the forge.” Loki interrupted. “You claimed that dwarves are the true smiths. While I agree that your works are impressive, so are the goblins. What say we follow the old tradition of ceremony of three gifts? To prove beyond doubts whose craft is the best in nine realms and among its denizens?”

“You have your way with words, Lie-smith. I will agree with your challenge. One of the gifts will be the weapon for your son, like you asked. But! If we win… I will take the knife of your wife as my personal trophy. And should I catch you interfering with the contest like the time when I tried to take the throne… The All-father will not protect your head this time.” Etri warned. 

“Very well…” Loki didn’t dare to back away. “Me and my two shield-brothers will judge your work in one month.” He bowed and produced the vial of blood. “This contains enough of my son’s blood for you to bind the weapon to him.” He was about to hand it to the king, but stopped. “Do not try to use it for other reasons, for the wrath for blood theft will be horrible to watch and unspeakable to experience.” With the threat still new in the air, Loki finally gave the vial and turned to leave. He was at the doors already when king spoke again.

“Lie-Smith! There better be no mischief on your part either!”

Loki didn’t comment, but he started to walk faster. 

\------------------------------

After quickly sorting things with Goblins, Loki arrived back at the manor. When he summarized his adventure to other two Marauders, Sirius started to barking laugh

“So... You convinced… two kings… to give us a total of six… six gifts?” He spoke between breaths and outburst of loud laughter. “Because you… wanted… a knife for cub?”

“Did you ever doubt me, Pads?” Loki acted mockingly hurt. 

“You are a genius Prongs!” Remus commented. 

“Better tell me how is the situation with Dumbledork.” The prince quelled their enthusiasm

“Well…” Sirius started with a very sorrow face “His arse is practically on fire” He grinned. 

“So far it’s working okay. Padfoot is exaggerating. He definitely suffered a major popularity hit, but most of the members of the Light faction still follows him almost blindly.” Remus summarised. 

“When flame focused on him, Dumbledore calmly explained that nobody in wizarding world knew location of Harry Potter, not even himself. The ‘obliviated’ explanation worked on most of the light faction and some of the neutrals. In the end, it was Lucius Malfoy who spoke  _ for _ Dumbledore that saved him from harsh punishment.”

“Malfoy defended the idiot?” Loki asked in disbelief

“Imagine our surprise. Probably still not as big as Dumbledore’s though.” Remus commented. 

“Now he owes ol’ Lucy a favor. Quite brilliant move if you ask me.” Sirius frowned. “But that’s about all we achieved so far. Diggory is more persistent than we thought. While I instantly gained respect of the Neutral faction with opposing both Lucius and Dumbledore on last session, it will take time to…”

“I never said you will just swoop in and boot Diggory out.” Loki pointed. “You will have to play politics a bit longer. Start gathering allies. We need to carefully weaken both factions so we don’t tip the scales toward neither. Give darks enough advantage and they will proclaim Voldemort saint and savior. Give Dumbledore too much freedom and he will… whatever is his true agenda.” 

“I don’t need tutoring in politics Prongs. Just because you are some prince, doesn’t mean my dear papa skipped such lessons.” Sirius quipped.

“Fine. And Haraldr?” 

“He is great as always.” Remus grinned. “He pulled his first practical prank when you were absent.”

“And I missed it?” Loki acted hurt. 

“Don’t worry. I will give you pensive memory.” 

“Who was the victim?” Loki acted, but he already knew the answer.

“Us.” Sirius and Remus confirmed his suspicion

“What did my little Trickster do?”

“Imagine that: he used Super-glue to lock the doors to the dining room and convinced us his magic did something and he couldn’t open it. We tried about seventeen spells while he stood there with straight face. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and started cackling like a mad man.”

Loki had tears in his eyes for a moment before he started laughing too. Other Marauders couldn’t help but join them. 

Once the proud father wiped the tears, he managed to stand straight without support and asked. “How did he even get the glue?”

“That… would be my fault. I was fixing some old magical books and must’ve left it in the open.” Remus admitted, which earned another burst of laughter from Loki. 

“If he is like that now, imagine what will happen once he goes to Hogwarts…” Loki said before laughing once more. “I just… Imagined Filch… and Minnie... “ 

“So we are sending him to Hogwarts?” Remus asked unconvinced.

“Yes. While I am not a fan of Dumbledork, we can’t shield Harry forever. I want him to have normal childhood. Purebloods do keep their children shielded from outer world and educate them until eleven, but then it’s time for them to start going to school. Maybe we will start exposing him to the world even faster.” Loki paused, getting an idea. “Remus… are there any Death Eaters that are still wanted?”

“You mean besides the traitor? Well, there are few. Thorfinn Rowle comes to mind. Why?”

“Kill on sight order?”

“Yes… I see.” Remus smiled.

“You want to blame him for the kidnapping?” Sirius caught on with the thought train of his best friend

“Exactly! We will find him, stage for you to kill him and get Harry. You will then put Wizengamot before the done fact. After all, you are his godfather and rescuer. Not even dumbledore will be dumb enough to oppose you at that moment when he failed so spectacularly.” 

“We don’t even need to find him, only to tell that Padfoot rescued Harry when the guy ran away.” Remus mused. “But we would need a proof that this was not all staged, which might be hard since it is.”

“Illusions. I can create illusion for Sirius to play out and then provide memory.”

“Good. We will work on it later. What about Harry? With all three of us busy, we will probably need to find him some nanny. Preferably someone we trust.” Sirius asked. 

“House Elves.” Remus deadpanned. 

“Yeah… no. I am not having my son raised by elves. It’s either us or someone else we trust. But when we clean his stay by Wizengamot, we can start setting him on the play-dates with some other kids. Augusta is taking care of young Neville, right?” Loki asked, looking for confirmation.

“Yup. And I heard a certain redhead is caring for her niece. Wouldn’t you know something about her pads?”

“Shut up Moony. It’s a miracle she didn’t hex me on sight.” Sirius grumbled. He didn’t part with Amelia on best term. Or rather on any term. Last time they saw each other was when she and several other aurors arrested him. When he disappeared from Azkaban he did not think about going to his girlfriend to officially break up with her. In the hindsight it was not smartest move. Especially since she always had a temper. 

“It is not my fault you can’t keep a girl.” Remus joked

“It’s not my fault you can’t find any.” Sirius didn’t let him have last word. 

Loki just sat there, grinning. He loved his best friends like a family. To him, they were as good as his brothers as Thor would ever be.

\---------------------

Albus Dumbledore paced around his office, angry. He didn’t know how did Harry disappear from Privet Drive right under his nose. As soon as he was cleaned before the Wizengamot, the Headmaster rushed to his office to get the vial with memory that contained the location of where he stashed the boy. As it turned out, he was indeed gone. The wards did not fail since it turned out that Dudley was also a wizard. Apparently. He did offer him a place at Hogwarts. It was now only the kid and his mother living in there, since the father left and Petunia was unwilling to disclose why exactly. She was very secluded and didn’t want to tell him pretty much anything useful. To him it was clear that she feared the attacker to return. 

He now knew that Loki was also back in the country. Dumbledore spent last seven years fortifying hogwarts, but only recently he found a small piece about this thing called Higher magic, which was supposedly used by Elves and Gods. It was able to complement one’s natural abilities. If he found a way to get his hands on it, he would be able to rival Loki. According to the book, High Magic was unique branch of magic that one had to be born with, much like racial magic or what the book called Low Magic, but was in fact what most wizards practiced. It had an unlimited potential, but it did not rely on spells. From what he managed to establish, to use that magic one had to possess an ‘inclination’ to certain actions. For example know how to create illusions. Then the High magic would power and expand this illusions. Interesting theory the book presented was that if someone was trained in different field of magic, he could in theory apply all that training to High Magic as well. If it was true, then Dumbledore would truly become most powerful wizard since Merlin. 

The only problem was that one had to be born with it. There were some dark rituals that could steal someone’s magic, but Dumbledore had no one to steal it from. Making one person a muggle was an acceptable price for the betterment of all wizards. 

When Sirius Black came before the Wizengamot today, claiming that he confronted the death eater that kidnapped Harry, Dumbledore instantly knew that it was Loki and his friends that really had the kid. Sirius provided memory of the event that was deemed real, but it was impossible that such a lowly mook like Thorfinn Rowle could break through all of his wards without leaving a trail. He did voice his suggestion, saying that he could have had some allies and Harry was still in great danger. He offered to take Harry to Hogwarts until perpetrator was not caught, but Sirius shot him down hard. He made a whole speech before Wizengamot about how it was his duty to care for the boy. 

Dumbledore had to act fast. Before the vote could commence, he conceded, admitted that Harry would be safer with Sirius and that the boy  _ could stay  _ with him. He dodged a bullet there. If Wizengamot granted Black guardianship over the boy, he would have lost almost all influence. Now he could still make some decisions on behest of the boy. Like making sure he stays at Hogwarts with magical contract. Or retain control over his trust vault at Gringotts. Since it was separate from Potter Family vaults, he got some funds to keep his political campaign afloat without chipping his private resources. After all, in the end the boy would need to die to destroy the horcrux anyway. Funny what you can find when you research dark and long forgotten magic. Stumbling upon this particular word reminded him about the memory Slughorn gave him some time ago. With a bit more research into the problem, he figured out that Voldemort had to have made several such items before he went after Potters, but for now he had no idea where to look. It was because of how much damaged his soul was that when he died it teared a bit more and that piece latched to only thing that could support its parasitic nature: Harry himself. 

Now though, he needed new plan since his old would become almost impossible. If only he found some lone elf…

\----------------

The day of ceremony came. Etri and three other dwarves came before Potter Manor, where Loki, Remus and Sirius already waited with Goblin delegation. 

“I see your manners are even worse than your predecessor, king Etri.” The goblin king sneered. 

“As always, king Gornuk, the sharpness of your tongue is greater than the sharpness of blades you forge.” The dwarven ruler did not let the offence go unanswered. 

Loki coughted to get their attention. “We did not commence here to fight with the swords that come from your forges, but rather to settle the challenge. Both of the races that representatives stand here before me are known for their craft and prowess in enchanting. For long, neither could above doubt claim, which side is right in saying, that their is most advanced work. Today, we shall settle this dispute. The same way, king Etri was chosen as the ruler above one of Ivaldi’s sons. The heirs of previous rulers claimed to have their art finest and so one of them deserved the throne, but…”

“Finish the speech and get to important part!” One of the goblins that came with king Gornuk shouted. 

Loki huffed, but nodded. “As then, the challenge will be set by the ceremony of three gifts. Each of races is supposed to present a gift to each of the judges. The ones, whose items are deemed better will earn right to proclaim themselves best smiths and artisans.” Loki summoned three thrones with high backs. On the top were engraved black dog, Bronze stag and silver wolf respectively. He took the middle one and his friends took seats on his left and right. Harry was visiting Neville. Augusta was more than happy to take him in for some time. As it turned out she also wanted Neville to have some contact with children his age, but most were either girls or dark. there was significant lack of pureblood wizarding boys on the light side. Most were either dark or older or too young.

“The guests may go first, so they do not need to worry that they might not be able to outshine us.” King Gornuk smiled. And goblin smile is not something pleasant. 

“If you are so certain that you wish to be second in presenting just as in the whole competition, so be it.” Etri didn’t seem that fazed by the scary smile. He motioned to first of his companions. “To the wisest of Marauders, I present this casket. Inside, you can store whatever books you wish, it will never be full. You can call it to you with a thought if you need it and when you open it, all the books containing information you seek will be there, no matter if you took them out before, had you wished to place them on display or borrow them to someone.” Remus took the casket and watched it closely. It was rather large, about two and a half feet long and one feet wide and tall. It was made of dark, near black metal and golden plates forged in between it. On the lid there was an emblem of silver wolf running. 

“That is indeed a fine gift for scholar like me. Thank you, king Etri.” Remus said to the dwarf, not wanting to get him angry. 

“For the heir of house black, the warrior among Marauders, we present armor both fashionable and strong.” Dwarf motioned for second companion to come. He presented Sirius with black long coat similar to the one he was wearing just now. “This was made from the skin of the Dragon of Nidavelir, a great monster that once terrorised our home. Its skin was impenetrable by any magic and only its own bones could pierce it. No blade nor spell shall harm that, who dons that coat. The pockets were enchanted to be infinite in their capacity and always give you right the item you ask for if you stored it there before, no matter in which pocket you put it and then search. Even then, the coat will never weigh almost anything and it will not constrict your movement in any way or form.” 

Sirius took the item and examined it carefully. He did put it on and felt like he didn’t have anything. He was warm, but not too warm. Given that it was summer and hot sun was burning at him, he figured it must have also had a temperature charm. Probably given since it was black long coat made of leather. This things aren’t exactly best for hot places. 

“And lastly, for prince Loki, the heart and soul of Marauders, We present a knife for his son.” Etri himself presented to Loki something. Upon closer examination, it was just a handle of a knife with a vertical ring standing on it. Thing was Gold with deep-green ring encased in gold. The grip was covered in black leather similar to the one Sirius had. He sensed magic coming from it. 

“Only in the hands of it’s true owner shall the blade come to light. He will be able to summon it with only his magic. The weapon was forged from Uru metal and grip is wrapped in Dragon Skin. No rust and no blood shall cling to the blade. It will have power like the one that holds it, helping him rein them to his will. The knife could even fight on his own under the guidance of one that can wield it.” King smiled. It was much like Mjolnir, the hammer he also forged. To this day nobody could challenge him as the greatest smith. He definitely won this. 

“Thank you for your gift. If what you say is true, it is indeed a great gift. A weapon suitable for a warrior like my son will surely become.” Loki praised him. Inside, he was angry. He was not willing to part with one of most importants artifacts he had after his wife. 

“Yeah Yeah. Just like the meat mallet you made before. Big deal. Now it’s time for my gifts.” 

“I wish to remind you, King Gornuk, that once given, the gift belong to the one who received it  _ and _ his descendants or those he or they hand it to.” Loki warned the goblin ruler. 

“I know of the barbaric practice you and yours follow. I agree to the term. All that we give you today will forever be yours to do as you please.” The goblin murmured angered. He motioned to first goblin. “To the wisest marauder, the one who conquered the wolf within, we present these” He gave Remus two golden cuffs. Once worn, they would cover all forearm. “When you take the mantle of beast, you shall be faster than any animal. Your speed shall be so great you leave behind a trail of flame. The cuts of your claws and bites of your teeth shall leave not only blood, but fire in their wakes.” 

“That is indeed… incredible gift.” Remus said after a moment of thought. He did not want to offend the goblins, but he definitely didn’t like that gift as much as the casket, especially since it would save him much time in researching wrong books for information. He still did needed to get the right books into the casket first, but he had no doubt that could be done with time. 

Goblin king huffed, knowing he lost that round. “For the noble among you, we present a sword worthy of title he bears.” Another goblin presented Sirius with a sword. The Marauder’s eyes instantly lit. The weapon looked closely to what he saw so many times on certain image in Hogwarts: a History. It had silver blade with words “Familia est a nobis elegit” etched on it. The handle was black with golden decorations. In the pommel there was lather large Ruby surrounded by Topazes, emeralds, sapphires and more rubies. Same with both ends of the guard. Black family crest was where the blade, guard and handle met. “This is a family sword for the Black family. The gems will show from which Hogwarts house hail the current head of family or which he would be in had he went if he chose other school. If a member of black family shall need it, it will appear. Only that, which will empower it shall be able to affect it. As such, no rust nor acid or time shall harm it’s sharpness or damage it. And finally, the spells will be reflected by the blade if it’s placed on their way.” This time, Gornuk was pleased with himself. He could see that he won this battle. 

“That is indeed an excellent gift, King. Me and mine shall use it with pride and you can rest well, knowing that your creation will forever be considered greatest treasure of the Black Family.” He praised the king, but his eyes were focused only of the sword before him. He loved the story about Gryffindor’s sword. When he was first sorted into that house, he wanted to be the one who finds it. It would prove beyond doubt, that he belonged in there. 

“And finally, for the son of first Marauder, we present to his father a wand unlike all others.” The goblin king produced something made of gold. It seemed to be a stick that narrowed toward the end. One side was almost pointy, while the other (wider) was dulled and looked like pointy knob. The area where one grips wand was polished and had some cavities for a more firm grip. “This wand was made from a branch of golden tree that grows in deepest caves of our kingdom. As a core, it uses asgardian blood, making it useful only for those who share it with one whom it was taken from. The wand shall strengthen his power, focusing it on what he wants. It will serve as both focus and tool for training. With it, he will achieve finesse unlike with any other wand. No wand will ever work better than this one. If it’s in vicinity, he can call it and it will travel to his hand.” 

Loki listened to the tale and couldn’t help but smile. He worried about finding a wand for his son. When he first came to midgard to study in Hogwarts, no wand would work for him. In the end, he had to ask the elf that lived on midgard for help before he got one. And as far as he knew, he was no longer on midgard. He didn’t want to explain to elves that he had son since the news would reach asgard within days. The goblins saved him a lot of time. Now Harry would have both a weapon and wand. Technically the second was a weapon too, but whatever. 

“That is indeed a gift worth of a prince. Never before anyone made such a useful tool for me or my son. If what you say is true, I believe that indeed it is a masterful craft. Especially since making a wand is never an easy task for those who do not use them.” He made a subtle nod toward who he favored. Sirius seemed to agree with him. Remus still preferred the casket. It was two versus one.

“As Marauders decided, the gifts from Goblins proved to us to be better for our needs. As such, I, prince Loki of Asgard, proclaim that in mine favor they will forever be better artisans than Dwarves.” Internally, he was cheering like a child. He still didn’t completely forgive Etri for sewing his mouth shut for several years.

“RAHH!” Etri roared in anger. He was ready to launch himself at Loki, but Sirius held his sword in battle position and seemed ready to defend his friend. The wolf had his bracelets on him and he knew that with them he would also be able to pounce on him. Seeing that he and his companions were at minority, he lowered his head. “I… accept your verdict, prince Loki.” 

“Indeed.” Gornuk grinned. “He proved to know which of races produces better smiths. Maybe in time, your dwarves will be able to match our talent.” 

Etri grumbled some more before leaving with his escort. Gornuk bowed before Loki and he too left. Once both factions were gone, Loki laughed. 

“I can’t believe I pulled the same trick twice.” He said once he managed to calm down some. “I didn’t even need to pay any of them anything. It’s like Yule came earlier for us.” 

“Yeah.” Sirius said, practicing some cuts with his sword. “You are a genius Prongs. I give you that!” 

“I too am happy with this, but how did they knew I conquered the wolf?” Remus asked curiously.

“I don’t know. Don’t you have an account at gringotts?” Sirius asked while he was still focusing on the sword and coat he had. 

“That goblins tend to know too much for their own good…” Loki mused. “But for now I think we should start preparing Harry’s birthday. It will also be great occasion to establish more allies in neutral and light faction.” 

“You do it. I want to play some more.” Sirius said absentmindedly. He was like a child with new toy. Loki laughed and pulled his own two daggers. 

“What about spar then, eh? Or are you too afraid of losing?” 

“Bring it on prongs!”

Remus only stood back and watched with amusement. They were still both like children. Only now they had sharper toys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N The story will not be focused only on Harry. I will alter the spotlight between him and Marauders. They are all the protagonists. For now, I am more concentrated on the laters, since I am not exactly a master on how eight-years-old is supposed to act, but once we get to hogwarts, it will change. I have so much mischief planned.


	7. Time of changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for lack of update, I had really hard few weeks. I had to close a project to avoid heavy repercussions. A small time skip in here because I wanted to finally get to Hogwarts

* * *

Mischief to manage - Chapter 7

Time of changes

* * *

**2005**

Dumbledore was pacing his office deep in thoughts. He had less than a year before Harry Potter would be coming to Hogwarts. He **_needed_** to harness the high magic by that time. It was imperative for his plans. Albus had no idea exactly what Loki taught his son, but he knew that high magic was unlike anything he's ever seen.

According to the book he found all this years ago, it was most unexplored type of magic, with deepest connection to primal forces of the universe. He already saw some of it when Loki effortlessly passed through all of his wards several times. And he felt like it was only part of his full power. Asgardians were also much stronger, durable and agile than humans.

_And they are immune to unforgivables._

Truly, the book was a fountain of knowledge. It was written in 16th century by a french priest. Most of it was a collection of translations of Asgardian and Elven treaties, but there was also some of his own recollection of meeting with 'the warrior who stayed'. The headmaster learned about horcruxes, high magic, various magical creatures he never before knew existed and some he knew. Phoenixes, for example, were creatures of High Magic. Dumbledore would not sacrifice his familiar only to gain its powers, but it opened his eyes on several issues. For example how Loki could pass his wards. The magical flames that transported him were pretty much the same as Fawkes'. And even if Dumbledore was a heartless monster, the phoenix would not give him high magic anyway. While it was a creature of High magic, it did not wield it himself, only sustained himself with it.

Even so, Albus considered it a sign. A creature of high magic became his familiar. He was destined to harness power that sustained the noble beast.

As he was deep in thoughts, his eyes fell on the copy of Quibler on the desk. On the front page he saw a title of article. "CRUMPLE-HORNED SNORKACK SIGHTING!" It almost caused him to trip over his own legs. He couldn't help but smile. Suddenly future seemed a little bit brighter.

* * *

**2006**

On the morning on september 1st, Potter Manor was in utter chaos. Remus, Sirius, Loki and Harry were all running around like headless chickens trying to gather everything.

"Did you get the glue?!"

"Yeah. Where are his shoes?!"

"I found them! Why didn't do it yesterday?!"

"Because someone decided that a trip to Disneyland is such a great idea!"

"How was I supposed to remember such feeble invention like time-zones!"

"Dad! Have you seen my cloak!?"

"Look in Moony's room! I think he wanted to put some charms on it!"

Finally, after about three hours of such panic, Marauders managed to pack and dress Harry to school. It was not an easy task. They all gathered in the atrium with boy holding his miniaturized trunk. He was now dressed in tailor-made outfit that Loki himself designed. It was fashioned after what Loki liked to wear when he was still on asgard. He wanted to get it green while Sirius argued about red. In the end, they settled on purple, which was Harry's favorite color so far. And so the boy was now dressed in dark-purple tunic with house Potter crest over his heart, purple trousers and a set of black dragonhide boots. He also has a really dark-purple coat over it. Underneath it he strapped a sheath for his dagger and he had a wand holster strapped to his forearm. His golden wand rested inside. The most important part of this outfit was that it was very responsive to transformations. Harry could change it much like he could change himself. It was interesting afternoon when Marauders discovered that particular skill of his (although Loki did have his suspicions, hence he set it all up).

* * *

_Harry sat in front of the mirror with Remus behind him, holding scissors. Sirius was taking Harry to Yule Ball at Ministry. Previous year, they skipped it entirely, not wanting to attract attention, especially since they younger Potter never liked to be in the spotlight. He was still mostly closed and preferred only a small bunch of friends. This year though, Neville would be going and Augusta practically demanded that Harry comes too to keep her grandson company. She did not want to force the boy to meet 'dark kids'._

_But they needed to do something about Harry's hair. It was as wild as James' when he was his age. Remus was chosen to do the honor, because 'he had experience with hair'._

_He used the scissors to cut some of the rowdy hair, getting it somehow tamed. The moment he turned to grab the hairbrush, Loki and Sirius giggled from their seats on the other side of the room, protected by strong disillusionment. As soon as Remus once again looked at Harry, he saw that all of his work was undone and his hair was back. Not only that, but all of what he cut was reduced to tiny particles. It was as if it shortened while his hair grew back. The boy himself looked confused, but somehow also smug. Angered, Remus once again proceeded to cut his hair, murmuring about pranking mutt. He suspected Sirius more than Loki since it was the Black who suggested it in the first place. When he was finished, he kept looking at Harry while he tried to grab the hairbrush without turning his back. His hand did grab something, but he made a mistake and looked what it was. It was only a moment, maybe a second or two, but when he looked back Harry's hair was back to its usual messy self. Remus held back a curse. He stuffed the hairbrush into his pocket and got back to work. Once he was done for the third time, he grabbed the item and brushed his hair. Harry was smiling knowingly and Remus started to suspect that maybe it was after all the boys doing._

_When he was finally done, he motioned the boy to stand up, still not taking his eyes off of him. He waited and waited, examining his work with critical eye. This time, he made sure to watch. To his surprise, a yellow-green energy started to travel through his head and hair on the ground, changing it back to how it looked before._

_This time, Sirius and Loki laughed really hard, dropping the disillusionment._

_While Padfoot kept on laughing, Prongs walked to hug his son. He promised to teach him how to change his look later, but for now they settled on letting him keep the messy hair._

* * *

The last few years were best time of his life. Harry grew by leaps and bonds and once his malnutrition was cured, he started to develop first signs of asgardian strength. Loki made sure that he was fed, but at the same time the Marauders did their best to prevent Harry from ending like his cousin and uncle. When they needed to cheer the boy up, Loki liked to joke that if you put the two in aquarium, people would mistake them for whales.

And so Harry was actually descent martial artist, probably able to take out even some adults, knew how to play football, basketball and baseball (Loki watched several muggle movies to see what father and son did) and he loved to sometimes free-run through the forest. That being said, he was still a kid. All the training was done in form of fun. Of that Loki made sure through and through. He needed to prepare him for the tough world, but he also wanted his son to have childhood.

With everything packed, Harry was about to leave. Loki would escort him with both of them using their shape-shifting to cover who they were. Nobody would pay attention to them if they weren't Harry Potter and company. And so now they had matching red hair and both changed their clothes into Disneyland t-shirts.

"Before we leave, the three of us have a gift for you… well, two gifts really, but one is for our convenience too, so technically…" Remus was interrupted by Sirius.

"Just get on with it Moony." the other Marauder hurried him.

"Fine." He pulled out a large book and notebook in hardcover. "First we wanted to get you an owl, but we didn't want any message to get intercepted. Instead, we charmed this notebook. Whatever you write in it, will appear in exact same copy that your father possesses."

Harry took the notebook. It was in hard cover covered in dragonhide (very expensive stuff that for unknown reason Marauders liked to flaunt with) and locked with a belt with large buckle.

"Also, we have a very important gift that we think it's time for us to pass." With that, they presented him with the book. It looked more or less like a normal book. It had hard cover and was brown. The spine had twin silver reinforcements and had no title on it. The front cover on the other hand was embleminished with a certain crest. Inside coat of arms was a flower of lily, with six petals. On the three outer ones were heads of wolf and dog and a bat. The three inner petals were empty. In the very center there was a head of a stag. Whole thing was circled by a serpent.

"This,-" Loki took it from Remus and presented it to Harry "-is the Marauder's grimoire. It contains everything the five of us, that is Me, Moony, Padfoot, Grimbat and your mother, learned about secrets of magic. Everything from pranking spells, theory, combat magic, strange creatures, even our memoirs. We put everything important. Now, we pass it to you."

Harry's eyes practically glimmered. Remus noticed and quickly added. "Well, this is actually a lighter copy. I… We removed the things we decided you were not yet ready. If you will prove that you are… are…" Remus found himself at the lack of matching word. He didn't want to say mature, because Harry was probably more mature than Sirius. He also wouldn't risk saying strong or anything along those lines. "If you prove to us that you are ready."

This earned a chuckle from others gathered.

"So I can find pranking spells there?" Harry grinned. He took the book and started to look through the index. Loki nodded to the other two. They immediately understood that he wants to have a word alone with Harry. Giving a quick goodbye to the boy, they left.

Loki conjured a set of armchairs and motioned his son to sit. He knew this was coming, but he still hoped he could avoid it. But better to be done with it now than when something happens.

"Haraldr…" Loki started, but he couldn't really find proper words. "Pranking is fun, but you must be careful to not turn it into bullying."

"Bullying?" Harry asked with mix of confusion and distress.

"Yes. It took me twenty-odd years to finally get a grasp on that lesson and I don't wish you to have to repeat my mistake." Loki remembered his own time at school. Looking back at it, after all that he learned later, especially his occasional meetings with Grimbat, changed his perspective. "Each father would want their child to surpass them… Look. I'm not saying that you can't prank people at school, but remember. Don't do pranks you would not want to suffer."

Harry nodded while analyzing what he heard. He understood where his father was coming from. He remembered how _they_ treated him and he really didn't wish that to others. "Okay. But what if they do something to me or my friends?"

"Best to speak with… _authority_." Loki almost shivered at the word. Out of Hogwarts staff, he only trusted Snape because he was the Marauder. Rest of them had their heads too deep into Dumbledore's rear. "It is the safest way. Grimbat should be there for you. You remember the rules we discussed?"

"No High Magic, no physical violence, no using my dagger. My heritage is a secret and I should not use abilities that are not common to wizards and that I can't explain. When my life is in danger there are no rules."

"Yes." Loki nodded. He really didn't like the the fact that he had to prepare his son like that so soon, but it was necessary. Hogwarts could have once been the safest place on earth, but that time was long gone. The school was nothing great like it was back in Founders' time. "Now let's go. Neville will be waiting." He dismissed the armchairs and offered his hand to Harry. As the boy grabbed it, green flames of magic covered both of them and took them to their destination.

* * *

The two of them arrived at the crowded platform 9¾ with only few minutes to spare. Just like they thought, nobody paid attention to two redheads in muggle clothes. They were making their way to the back of the train where the compartment were less visited. At least until some voice spoke right behind them.

"So now you can't even afford a trunk for your son, Weasley?"

Loki and Harry both turned at the same time, frowning heavily. There was no mistake that they were father and son.

"Excuse me?" The older asked, giving his best 'evil eye'.

Lucius stumbled back. He didn't want to taunt some random… muggle? No respected wizard would dress in such stupid clothes. "It is none of your business." He sneered. "I mistaken you for another useless redhead."

"Good thing my wife didn't hear you, or she would hex you into next millennium." Loki grinned evily. Malfoy was digging his grave.

Lucius started to doubt himself. In his mind, he quickly run through red headed witches that could have children in hogwarts age. He could not remember anyone important, so he decided to actually take offence. "Know your betters."

"I do." Loki spoke, this time with a light Asgardian accent. "Except you aren't one." Mentally, he 'dropped' the enchantment and let his clothes transform into expensive set of robes. On the shoulder, he had a coat of arms with a charging stag. "I am Lord Halfdan Svarti, head of noble and most ancient house of Svarti. And who do I have _displeasure_ of meeting?"

Malfoy resisted the urge to gulp. The way this man carried himself left no space for discussion. He was either greatest actor, or one of the most influential person Lucius met. "Please, forgive me my actions toward your house. I intended no harm toward it or its name." He bowed, hoping that this would be enough.

"Get lost before I actually take offence." Loki said with stern expression. Lucius immediately turned and pretty much ran, almost tripping over his robe. The Potters waited until he disappeared in the crowd to burst out into a fit of laugh. It took them good five minutes to calm down.

"I think… that I should go dad…" Harry was still grinning from ear to ear. He hugged his father and jumped on the train. Just before he disappeared inside, he waved to Loki, who discreetly wiped a single tear when the boy was not looking.

_"Good luck, my Little Trickster…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Well, here you go. Next chapter: train and sorting.
> 
> Also, regarding pairing:  
> \- I haven't decided on the one for Harry. I will look for someone close to his age. Definitely not an OC. Also, he will not be pairied with Hermione, Luna or Ginny. I have other plans for them.  
> \- Loki will not look for anyone. He was happy with Lily and no one can replace her.  
> \- Sirius... I have several women who he could try and get with, but I am not sure if he gets with any of them.  
> \- Remus I have an idea, but not sure. And it's not tonks.  
> \- Severus... I have no idea with whom to pair him. Completely no idea.  
> \- No other pairing was explored.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry might seem like a little schist in this chapter. Don't worry, he will just have to grow up. Give him chance.

Mischief to manage - chapter 8

Why is there so many idiots here?

\------------------

Harry found Neville sitting in a compartment alone. He knocked on the opened doors to get his attention. “Hello. May I know your name?” He joked. 

“Uh… Hi…” Neville shyly greeted the newcomer. “I-it’s Neville. Neville Longbottom.”

“Nice to meet you Neville Neville. I am Harry Potter.” The redheaded boy introduced himself before bursting in another fit of laughter. The face Neville made when he realized who he was speaking was too good. 

“Prat.” Me murmured, but he smiled. 

“Come on. It’s not like you don’t know about it.” Harry pointed out. Indeed, Neville was probably the only non-marauder who knew about Harry’s shape-shifting. They just put it on him being Metamorphmagus, but still it was a big secret. Harry closed the door and turned into his normal self. 

“Yeah, but it’s not like I knew what look to expect.” Neville tried to defend himself weakly.

“Fair point. So, how was Diagon Alley?”

“Okay… I guess… Grandma got me this new edition of ‘Magical Herbs and Flowers’. Did you know, that a Heart-shaped Herb can grant anyone who consumes it enhanced physical capabilities. Even a Muggle would be able to rival a werewolf during full moon.” Neville opened his new favorite book to show a picture to Harry, who chuckled. 

“Uncle Moony would still win.” 

“Somehow I believe you. I mean he  _ is  _ a Marauder.” 

“Yup. Marauders are the best. Look what I got for the start of the new year!’ With that, Harry pulled out the ‘Marauder’s Grimoire: First year’ and opened it on random page. “It’s a whole book of useful spells!”

“Cool. Can I try one?”

“Go for it. This one seems simple.” He pointed a spell that was supposed to turn your hair ‘Weasley Red’, whatever is that supposed to mean. 

Neville pulled his wand and was about to cast a spell when the doors to their compartment suddenly opened. A boy with red hair and a bit roughed up robes pushed his way in, dragging a large, equally damaged trunk with him.

“Hi. Other rooms are full. Can I sit here?”

“Um…” Neville was about to say something, but Harry interrupted.

“Two doors to the left there is an empty compartment.” 

“No there is not!” The redheaded boy argued. 

“Uh huh!” Harry mocked. “There must be. The train is charmed to always have at least one empty compartment to avoid fights between students.” 

“Whatever.” The boy threw hands in the air and retreated, accidentally hitting Neville with his elbow. Young Longbottom cried in pain, but redhead didn’t even apologize. He just closed the door and left. 

Harry immediately pulled a suitcase from his pocket and enlarged it. From the inside, he took a spray can and used it on the point where the doors met the doorframe. Very light green substance covered it, blocking anyone from entering. 

“Instant-glue. Brilliant muggle invention. Remus and his friend improved it a bit with alchemy. Still leaves no trace of magic whatsoever and can be used to fake a broken lock.” Harry explained to Neville.

“But… why?”

“Here? So idiots like that one won’t bother us. And in the future... “ Harry gave him mischievous grin. “Pranks my friend. Pranks.”

The train left London suburbs and was now traveling through fields. Harry showed Neville more of the content of his suitcase. He had pranking items both muggle and magical, as well as some of Marauders’ own inventions. Nothing harmful really. Unless used really maliciously. Galleons that glue themselves to the floor when dropped, handpicked Every Flavour Beans for best effects, ghosts jumping from a piece of paper, etc. 

When the Redhead realized that they tricked him, he tried to get back, but the doors didn’t even budge. After few tries he dropped it and left, probably to look for somewhere else.

After some time there was another knocking on the doors, but the boys ignored it. Except it didn’t ignore them. They heard a sound of someone shouting on the outside. Harry had enough common sense to quickly drop everything into the suitcase and close it. He had time to put it on the trunk-rack when the lock suddenly exploded. In an instant, he had his wand drawn and pointed at the entrance. He only knew few basic spells, but he didn’t want to risk showing his knife just yet. 

“Didn’t your parents tell you that locking yourself in compartment is forbidden? Prefects must be allowed to check if everything is okay! And besides, why would you even lock yourself. I read in  _ Hogwarts: a History,  _ that the whole point of this trip is to actually meet other people. That’s how many famous wizards met!” Some girl was ranting outside. Harry lowered his wand slightly, but didn’t put it away.

“Miss Granger. While appreciate your input, I am perfectly capable of reprimanding them myself.” There was another redhead. In the background there was still the first redhead that started this mess. 

“Sorry.” She quickly apologized.

“Locking yourself in compartment is indeed forbidden.” 

Before Neville even opened his mouth, Harry was at it. “We didn’t.” 

“I had to blast the lock.”

“Yeah. That boy,-” Young Potter pointed at redhead in the back “-slammed the doors so hard that he broke the lock. Thank you for freeing us mister.” He gave a charming smile.

The old redhead looked befuddled. He expected some troublemakers, but instead it was only Longbottom and another boy, probably a muggleborn given his clothes. “I… I apologize for my brother. He is very excited about starting school.” 

“We are too. Nev and I can’t wait. We didn’t see each other for a long time and wanted to catch up. Then he barged in and demanded we let him sit with us. We told him to look for other compartment and he left, hitting Neville with his elbow while turning around.” To prove his right, Harry pointed to his friend, who indeed had a red spot on his forehead. 

“ _ Epsky!”  _ Percy quickly fixed the bruise. “There. No harm done.” He pocketed his wand and turned to his younger brother. “And you will apologize to him.” Not waiting for any reaction from him, the fifth year prefect turned on his heel and left hastily. He had no desire to babysit his idiot for a brother at Hogwarts.

“ _ Prat _ .” The younger redhead muttered. 

“You know how to practice magic?!” the girl with bushy hair changed the subject, pointing at the wand Harry was still holding. “When I learned I was a witch I was so happy! I mean I was planning on going to MIT or Oxford and later going to work for some big tech company, but magic is so cool! I couldn’t wait and read all the books I got. I was so angry when Professor told me I can’t practice spells at home. But I know all the theory, so I should be able to do it. What do you think your favorite subject will be? I think it will be charms. I mean they are so useful. And maybe transfiguration, but I heard from some older student that it is hard. I want to go to ravenclaw, that is the house for smart witches and wizards, but I guess Gryffindor is good too. Dumb…” She just kept spurting words so fast that Harry was confused enough not to react immediately and Neville seemed almost scarred. 

“I am not sure who exactly are you, but it is rude to just start bombarding people with random facts about yourself without even introducing oneself first.” The-boy-who-lived (and hated that moniker) finally stopped her. “Like that. This is my friend Neville Longbottom and I am Harry Potter. We are going to be first year students. See? Not hard.” He grinned.

“ _ The  _ Harry Potter? As in the-boy-who-lived?” She asked wide-eyed. “I read in ‘ _ Greatest wizards of modern times’ _ that you defeated Lord Voldemort as an infant. You are the only known survivor of the killing curse! But shouldn’t you wear glasses?”

Harry facepalmed. “Two. And a half.” He said to himself before looking at the girl. Before she had chance to ask what he was counting, he lifted one finger in universal gesture of silence. “No more speaking from you. While I appreciate the company of both you  _ and _ the rude red in the back, I want to catch up with my friend. Could you be so kind and check if you aren’t somewhere in the front of the train?” He gave her an angelic smile, but the girl just frowned.

“No need to be rude. Just because you are famous doesn’t mean…” She was interrupted when Harry got really angry and flicked his wand at her. Her bushy hair suddenly turned exactly same color as the redhead boy next to her. 

“So that’s what Weasley Red means…” He mused.

“AAAA!!!” She shouted seeing some of the locks in front of her change. Harry undid the charm by flicking his wand the other way. Still, she slammed the damaged door and ran away, not even realizing that there is nothing wrong anymore. She practically dragged the redhead with her. 

“Ugh. Now my ears are ringing.” Neville complained. 

“But she is gone.”

“Good point.” 

“And she took the redhead with her.”

“Another good point.” 

“How is Trevor?”

“He kept escaping me, so I got him a cage like you suggested. Uncle Algie even charmed it so he couldn’t leave unless someone actually took him out.”

“Nice.”

They talked some more. Exchanged stories about last month of summer (they didn’t see each other since Harry’s birthday). Harry told about some jokes that happened between the Marauders. He had to be careful not to reveal Grimbat’s identity and that one of them is his father. As far as Neville was concerned, Loki was just someone Sirius and Remus met while traveling around the world. Harry really wanted to trust his best friend with this secret, but they asked him to wait until Longbottom heir trained his occlumency to acceptable levels.

“They are saying that Harry Potter is in this compartment.” Someone opened the doors, which now irritatingly didn’t have any lock, so he could do is silently. “My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.” 

“Hi cuz.” Harry chuckled at the confused expression on blond-haired boy. 

“What?” Draco asked befuddled

“Your mother is from the black family, right?”

“Yes, but what…”

“So is my grandmother. And the current Lord Black is my godfather and I am his heir. We are pretty much a family cuz.” Harry was grinning, watching how Draco and two of his gorillas tried to trace his line of thoughts. “So what brings you here?”

“Well, I…” Malfoy was at the loss of words. “With how isolated you and your godfather are, I thought I could help you stay with the right crowd Potter. You will learn that some families are better than others and I can’t let the heir of Black Family stick with the wrong crowd.” 

“From where I sit you are the one in wrong crowd.” Once again Harry got his cousin befuddled. “I mean I am sitting here with heir to house Longbottom, while you keep to two sons of death eaters with little-to-no influence, no seat in the wizengamot, limited fortune and one brain cell to share between themselves.” He grinned at him, but there was a coldness in his eyes. “Before you start insulting one’s friends, get your facts straight.” 

Draco had no idea how to answer to that. His father told him that Harry Potter did not know anyone else in wizarding world. He only once showed at Yule Ball at the Ministry and even then he was only there in the beginning before disappearing somewhere. Lucius asked his son to befriend the boy on the train, before meddling headmaster could take full control of the supposed savior. 

“Fine. Please forgive me. I did not want to suggest anything of the lines. I wanted to just offer my help.” 

“You want to hang out with us? Drop dumb and dumber and sit here. We can talk and see if we can make it work.” Harry offered. Neville looked a bit offended, but trusted his friend enough. Draco waved his hand and the two boys that hanged with him left.

“Fine. What exactly do you want Potter?” He was starting to get irritated. This was nothing like he expected. Wasn’t that boy supposed to be naive and isolated? He made exactly once public appearance for total of maybe three minutes before he disappeared. 

Harry and Neville looked at one another. Their expression was something between confusion and worry.

“Um… We… well, Harry...“ Neville started. This time, his friend did not interrupt him. Harry wanted Nev to actually come out of his shell. “We wanted to make friends? Isn’t it what you wanted?”

Draco was confused. Was it really that simple? Drop the gorillas and we can be friends?

“Tell us something about yourself. What is your favorite pastime?” Harry suggested

“I play quidditch of course.” Draco answered immediately. “So far I am the best seeker, but when I grow up I might switch to chaser.” 

“Nice.” Harry commented. “Neville here loves plants. He probably already knows half of the first-year material at hogwarts, don’t you?”

“Yes!” Neville beamed. “I even got my own greenhouse back at the manor. Not many people know, but magical herbs can for the most part also be used by muggles, while magic and even potions usually have some side effects.” He sprouted random fact from memory.

“So what?” Draco asked. “Muggles are useless anyway and some plants won’t help them.” 

Harry and Neville looked offended, but the blonde boy did not want to retract his statement.

“Do you know who captain America is?” Harry decided to probe a bit.

“I would assume he is some useless muggle.” Draco frowned. 

“Actually, that muggle contributed more to the fall of Grindelwald than Dumbledore did.” The two boys watched how Malfoy’s eyes grew wide. 

“What?”

“Yeah. Dumbledore duelled the guy, but he actually joined the war pretty late. Had Captain America and Muggle army not weakened Grindelwald’s offensive, the headmaster would be unable to even scratch him.” 

Draco didn’t want to give up. “So what? Dumbledore and his followers are stupid blood traitors or mudbloods. No true wizard would ally themselves with a muggle.” 

“Do you even know the meaning of this words?” Harry asked angrily. 

“Yeah. Blood traitor is a wizard that choses muggles over his own kin and mudbloods are muggles who steal magic from us.”

“Whoa.” Harry mocked. “I haven’t heard anything so wrong since I last saw my uncle.” 

“What?” Draco asked, not sure what Harry meant. 

“Well… Mu-Mudblood is a term used for the children of criminals.” Neville said hesitantly. He was still a bit scared of the blond boy.

“And Blood traitor is indeed someone who betrayed his own blood, but it's much more than just an insult.” Harry started to explain what he remembered from the ‘Noble house crash course’ that he received. “If someone is proclaimed Blood Traitor, it means he committed an unforgivable crime against the family. It’s equivalent to blood feud.” 

Draco grasped. “But… it is practically a death sentence.”

“Yes. That’s why it’s not often used anymore.” Harry pointed. “Voldemort-” He noted that his two companions twitched “-used it as an excuse to be able to kill whoever opposed him. 

“Can you not?” Neville asked. 

“Um… Nope. I mean the guy is gone so why fear him?”

“It still makes me uncomfortable.” 

“Anyway, you get my point Cuz?” Harry didn’t answer Neville anymore. 

“Fine. But still. Purebloods  _ are _ better than… muggleborns.” Draco tried to defend his stance, albeit he did not want to come off as a fool again. 

“Why?”

“Excuse me?”

“Why?” Harry repeated. 

“Well… we just are.”

“That’s not the answer.” 

“What?” Draco was very confused. 

“You didn’t give me any arguments.” 

“And neither did you.” 

“But I didn’t say muggleborns are better. I asked why they are not.” 

“Harry… I am confused.” Neville interjected. 

“Me too…” Draco agreed. 

“Good. That means it worked.” Harry grinned. “But back to our discussion. Why are purebloods better than muggleborns?” 

“We are born into magic, we have more power and we actually deserve it.”

“Who would you rather have on your side: a Weasley or my Mother?” Harry asked.

“What does it have to…”

“Just answer.”

“Well… your mother.”

“So you would prefer muggleborn to a pureblood.”

“Weasleys are…” He stopped himself from saying Blood Traitor. Sure, he didn’t like the red headed bunch, but did he really wish them death? “That’s still an exception!”

“That’s awful lot of exceptions to me.” Neville pointed feeling particularly brave. 

“Yeah. Another question. Since having a ‘pure blood’ makes you more powerful wizard, then that would mean Neville is stronger than you. Longbottoms were here since the time of Merlin while Malfoys appeared much later.” 

“But he is almost a Squib!” Draco yelled without thinking for even a moment. 

“Neville.” Harry said calmly. “Take my wand and try the spell I showed you before.” 

“O-okay… But why your wand?” The boy asked. 

“You shall see.” Harry had a grin that made Malfoy uneasy. “Don’t worry cuz. He is after all ‘almost a squib’, so there is nothing to worry.” Draco gulped. 

Neville waved the wand in intricate pattern, without saying a single word, and it looked like nothing happened. Malfoy actually felt a bit braver. “Ha!”

“You like your hair color? The book called it Weasley Red.” Harry giggled. 

“What!?” Draco shouted. He pulled a small pocket mirror his mother gave him and saw that his perfect blonde hair turned exact the same shade Weasleys have. 

“And he did it non-verbal.” Harry added, omitting the fact that the spell had no incantation. 

“Fine. Turn it back! Turn it back!” Draco shouted. 

“Neville, don’t you think he looks better this way?” Harry mused, ignoring his cousin’s shouts. 

“H-he kinda d-do.” Neville said, still a bit intimidated but the Malfoy’s heir. 

“You are awful!” The boy in question was fuming. 

“And? So are you.” Harry answered. 

“I detest such accusations. I am well-mannered heir of a noble house.” Draco raised his head high. 

“I don’t know why I even bothered cuz. You are just as bigoted as your father. And will end up just as weak.” 

“My Father is not weak!” Draco jumped on his feet. 

“He has money. That’s his only power.” Harry tried to stay calm. Sirius asked him for impossible favor and Harry liked a challenge. Saving his cousin right now seemed like one. Good thing he memorized the list of arguments Sirius prepared. “Have your mother told you about Arcturus black? He was the Lord Black during the last war. And he held enough power that even Death Eaters didn’t want to cross him. I am not speaking about just magical strength. I am talking about political sway, blackmail material and sheer tactical mind. He  _ embodied  _ qualities of Slytherin house. He played the long game and dealt with both sides. He made sure that no matter which side won, House Black would come on top. Can your father claim the same? What does he have besides money? What allies does your house have? Who will support you if you are without money? You antagonize everyone who is not a traditionalist pureblood.”

“They are the only ones that matter.” Draco tried to argue, but he lacked any conviction. He did hear about Arcturus Black. The man was a legend among all purebloods. He never openly supported Dark Lord himself, but enough from his house did so it was not a problem. The Death Eaters did not cross him out of respect or fear. Even the Dark Lord himself was reluctant to try anything against the man. Dumbledore had magic, but Arcturus had something much more important: influence. Had he went against the Dark Lord, the war could have taken a very bad turn for the Death Eaters. 

“Are they?” Harry asked. “Right now roughly half of the heads of departments at the ministry are muggleborns or half-bloods. And remember that if you want to have something done, you don’t deal instantly with the head. Auror corps is very much made of strong wizards without pureblood background. Unspeakables don’t care about your blood status. This are two groups of wizards you don’t want to cross.” Mentally, he made a tally of what arguments he still had left. 

“But… But…” Draco tried to find some hole in this understanding. 

“Think about it. We seem to have arrived.” Harry looked through the window to see that the train stopped. They didn’t even realize when their ride passed. Harry and Neville stood up and walked. Neville changed into his robes long ago while Harry did not. Draco was left there for a moment, alone with his thoughts. He had to write to his father… and maybe mother. 

\-----------

Harry waited before he knew nobody (but Neville) would see him and changed his clothes into hogwarts robes. 

“Since when can you do that?” 

“Moony charmed my robes to morph with me.” 

“Cool.”

“Firs’ Yers! Firs’ Yers! Ov’r ‘re!” A lather large man with a messy hair and even messier beard called them. Harry and Neville shrugged and joined the others. Harry was very thankful that nobody recognized him in the darkness. Draco seemed to be very pensive, which was also a good thing. Maybe there was some hope for him after all. He did not join with his gorillas, but some girl with worst case of pug face was hanging on his arm. Like literally hanging. She was dragging him to one of the boats. Harry chose the other and went there with Neville. 

The castle was indeed incredible. When his father and uncles told him about it, he did think it was big, but that thing was beyond big. It was gargantuan. 

“Heads down!” The giant shouted and harry ducked quickly. They entered the castle and the giant led them to a room, in which he was greeted by another professor. 

“I heard that to get into gryffindor you would have to wrestle a mountain troll.” Weasley bragged. “My brothers told me that, but I am not sure I believe them.”

“Have you ever seen a mountain troll?” Harry asked. 

“No…”

“They are trice your size. How would you wr…”

“You!” Someone from the crowd called. The kids parted and a boy came forward. He was quite big. Harry himself was about an inch taller than average. Dudley was even taller. He was no longer a whale, or at least his outfit covered it very well. Harry was surprised to see he was dressed in school uniform, that is wizarding robes. “You costed mom everything!” He pretty much launched himself at Harry with fists. Acting on his instincts, the boy ducked, extending his hands. He grabbed him by his coat tails and tossed him over, making him fly for a bit before he landed on the ground with loud Thud!.

That did not not really discouraged Dudley, but before he could actually get up and repeat performance, some strange force lifted him in the air. A woman in emerald green robes with pointy hat walked between the two fighting. 

“That will be detention mr. Evans. I saw the whole event. The two of you will be also seeing the headmaster after the feast. I will not have common brawls on the first day of school.” She said, before calmly placing him on the ground. “Now form the line. Girls on the left, boys on the right. When we enter the great hall, I will read up your names and you will come to the podium, where you will get sorted into one of four houses. That houses being Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.”

When the doors leading to the great hall opened, the students could only marvel at gigantic room with mass of floating candles, enchanted ceiling that resembled night sky and tables with mass of people sitting there. 

“That was three and a half by the way Nev.” Harry added, but his gaze was focused on other things as was his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some explaining: Sirius asked Harry to try and get Malfoy on the right side and out of Lucius' grasp. He might have been doing it as a favor for Narcissa, but who knows. Harry has no problem with trying. Worst case scenario he gets nothing. 
> 
> Dudley is about as impulsive as he could be. And his IQ was not increased, only his magical strength.


	9. Sorting and what came of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for so long without a chapter. I had several deadlines that I had to meet. But I am back with another chapter. Some descriptions in this chapter are taken straight from the HP books. I don't own them.

* * *

Mischief to Manage - chapter 9

Sorting and what came out of it

* * *

_When the doors leading to the great hall opened, the students could only marvel at a gigantic room with a mass of floating candles, an enchanted ceiling that resembled night sky and tables with the mass of people sitting there._

_"That was three and a half, by the way, Nev," Harry added, but his gaze was focused on other things as was his mind._

* * *

The first years were led to the front of the hall, where there was a stool with a very ugly hat sitting on it. The thing sang about four houses and stuff, but Harry chose to instead take a closer look at his year mates. He noted that Dudley wisely stayed away from him for now. Besides that idiot, there were about 60 or so students Harry and Neville not included. The group was more or less even boys-girls wise. The young Potter watched carefully, trying to see if he recognizes someone. There was of course Granger with her bushy hair. There was the Weasley whose name he didn't know yet. Harry also recognized a few kids that came to Neville's and his joint birthday parties over the year: Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Lisa Turpin, and Terry Boot.

"When I read your names, please come forward and put the Sorting Hat on. It will decide on your house."

"That's it?!" Ron called from the crowd. The death glare that McGonagall gave him silenced the redhead rather swiftly.

"Abbott, Hannah!" Professor started to read. **HUFFLEPUFF**! The table in yellow colors cheered.

"Bones, Susan!" **HUFFLEPUFF**!

And so it went. Finally, another interesting name came up. "Evans, Dudley!" McGonagall read from her list. The large boy walked to the stool and picked the damaged hat, quickly putting it on his head.

They waited and waited. Everyone close enough could recognize, that hat was deeply in thought. Several times it almost gave an answer but retracted his statement. Dudley's face was empty of any emotion this whole time as if he was very distracted by something.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We have a Hatstall!" Dumbledore announced from his place at the staff table. There were some cheers. A moment after that, the hat finally gave its decision: **SLYTHERIN**!

Dudley's robes turned green and he walked toward the snakes' table. The hall was silent. From his seat on the staff table, Snape looked right he was right in the middle between going through a stroke and planning a murder at the same time. Dumbledore also looked a bit worried, but he just shrugged it and motioned to move on. Harry was stunned by that decision. Slytherin was not the most friendly of houses toward muggle-borns. He really wanted to just be happy that the boy would get a dose of his own medicine, but Harry remembered what his father said. Don't do to others that you don't wish to be done to you.

He noticed that Granger went to Gryffindor and Draco ended in Slytherin. The former was actually almost a Hatstall. Having two in the same year was unheard of. Draco was nowhere near as long, but Hat still took a minute to choose. Neville to Harry's surprise was sorted into Gryffindor, but they didn't care. Hogwarts did not ban inter-house friendship and even if it did… Harry knew how to 'blend in'.

Finally, it was time.

"Potter, Harry!" The whole great hall went silent as his name was read. People looked at him like he was some animal on display. He hated that.

_"He doesn't look like Harry Potter…"_

_"Where are the glasses?"_

_"Wasn't that boy supposed to be scrawny?"_

_"He looks closer to some second-year"_

_"He looks cute to me"_

This and more whispers could be heard. Asgardians didn't have that much better hearing, but their overall senses were more acute. Right now Harry wished he could turn invisible. Or make them not notice him. He hated to be under so much attention for simply being. He didn't do anything. It made him feel like it, not a person.

Finally, he reached the stool and put on the hat.

_Hm… Another Asgardian? It's been a while since I sorted the last one. He was busy I can assume?_

_You are reading my mind?!_ Harry panicked

_Do not fret. I will not reveal what I see here to anyone else. Now, what do we have here… You would do great in most houses. You are definitely noble like Gryffindor and do not lack bravery. And there is this bit of recklessness. But no… I think you would not flourish there. Nor in Hufflepuff. You are loyal, but you would not settle there. So Ravenclaw or Slytherin…_

_Why did you put Dudley in Slytherin? I can get by Draco because there is some hope for him. And the two dimwits that work as his bodyguards would probably not fit anywhere else, but why him?_

_I cannot reveal that, which is not mine to reveal._

_He would fit much better in Gryffindor. Sure, he is not noble, but he has this 'reckless bravery'. Did you even see how he jumped at me before the great hall? No Slytherin would act like that. And he is a muggle-born. They will tear him to shreds._

_So you do care for him? I would have thought that after what his parents and he did to you, you would be the last one to show compassion…_

_Yes. I mean no. I mean he was bad, but I am not like them. They are the freaks! I am better than that!_ _Harry started to panic. A soothing presence enveloped him._

_It's just a calming charm. Rowena knew that going through some memories can be hard, so she gave me the ability to administer it. You are unlike your father in this one. He was certain of the house he would choose to go to if only to stay with his friends. Now back to you. Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Hm… But you did not come here for knowledge, did you? No… You have little interest in academics, much preferring the possibilities._

_Well, knowledge is only as good as its application._

_Yes… Indeed. Then it better…_

_Wait! Before you decide, could you tell me something?_

_I shall not._

_But…_

_What Mr. Malfoy believes or not is his own business._

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It's incredible. I do not believe it happened ever before, but we have the second Hatstall tonight!" Dumbledore announced to the crowd with a cheery voice, but others did not share his enthusiasm. Everyone was waiting in dead silence for the verdict.

_Clever… You stalled me so you would mess with History books._

_A little harmless prank. It's not like it didn't happen._

_Indeed. Very **SLYTHERIN!**_

While before the great hall was dead silent, now you could hear the actual heartbeats. Nobody dared to move an inch. They just stared as the-Boy-who-lived got up from the chair, placed the hat back on the stool, and walked to the snakes' table like nothing unusual happened. He spotted a wide grin when he sat right next to Draco, who was too surprised himself to answer.

Suddenly, the whole hall erupted into shouts of protests and murmurs alike. Gryffindors looked like someone just killed their puppy. Hufflepuffs were confused above all else. Ravenclaws seemed to half not bother and half be whispering between themselves. Some Slytherins were also protesting, but the house as a whole cheered somewhat enthusiastically. Still, nothing compared to the noise Gryffindors made.

"Yes… Shall we go on?" Dumbledore asked, but he seemed a bit worried himself. This generated another uproar, but this time it calmed much faster.

"So cuz. We are in the same house."

"It… Looks so…" Draco said slowly, taking this new occurrence in.

"You didn't say you two knew each other." The pug that was hanging from Draco's arm accused him. She seemed almost angry at that fact, but Harry could only guess whether she disliked him or the fact Draco did not introduce her.

"Nice to meet you too." He greeted her.

"Don't speak to me you half-blood." She snapped at him. "You will not corrupt my Draco!"

"Really?" Harry raised one brow. "Do you have exclusive ownership on paper or is it just your claim?" He chuckled but quickly stopped when he was resigned look on Draco's face.

"He is mine! I am his betrothed! I will be his future Lady Malfoy!" She bragged.

This actually shut Harry up. He heard about betrothal contracts used by some of the more traditional families, but they usually only came to be at a later date. After OWLs or maybe a year before. At least that was what Remus told him, but maybe some things changed when the Marauders were looking for him?

"Pansy… _my dear_ … Maybe you should not antagonize him…" Draco tried weakly to argue with her. It was comical to see him, who acted like he owned the whole magical world, like a house-broken puppy.

"And why not? He is just a stupid half-blood." She snapped at him.

"That will be detention Miss Parkinson." A voice spoke from behind. A looming figure of professor Snape cast a shadow over all three of the first-years.

"But… But…" She tried to argue some more. "Fine. Whatever." She shut up.

"Thank you, professor." Harry winked to Grimbat before turning to his food.

"I actually came to inform you, Mr. Potter, that you have a meeting with Headmaster right after the feast. I will await you outside of Great Hall to take you and Mr. Evans to his office." With that, he left. His robes were billowing behind him. Pansy now looked really smug, forgetting that she got detention.

"So cuz, how is Hogwarts so far?"

"What is your game Potter?" Pansy interrupted before Draco had a chance to even answer.

This time the Malfoy heir did not let her step on himself. "Thank you, _Pansy_ , but I don't need your help, assistance, or input in my private conversation with my family."

"Since when is he your family?" She argued.

"Not your problem. Now leave us in peace or my father will hear about it." This made Pansy pale a bit. She quickly turned to the other side to start talking with a plump girl that was in the same year

"I never imagined you would be so popular with the lady…" Harry couldn't help but tease

"Shut up." Draco snapped. "What do you really want, Potter?"

"Come one cuz. Don't be like that. You don't need to have the stick."

"What?" Draco stared at him with a questioning look.

"I meant you should loosen up. We are at school, not a bloody court hearing."

"So I am to believe you just want to be friends? Really?"

"Um… And what else would it be?" Harry asked, clearly amused but the situation.

"Are you sure you were not raised by some muggles?"

"Maybe for some years before Sirius found me."

"Ugh!" Draco groaned. "Fine. We can be 'friends'." He relented. "But I am not going to accept any mu… Muggleborns into this and I don't care what…"

"Yeah yeah. We can discuss this later." Harry cut him off. Right at this moment, food appeared. "Right now I would like to get some meal. I could probably eat a whole horse if someone cooked it right."

"You have a really weird sense of humor Potter."

* * *

During the meal, Harry took the opportunity to get to know Malfoy better. He was still very much rough around the edges, but definitely he was making some progress. Pansy tried to cause some more trouble, but Harry and Draco ignored her.

Speaking of Malfoy's heir, he found Harry's honesty and carefree attitude… refreshing. He didn't need to act like a pureblood with him. The boy actually made sure that they acted like his age. They talked about quidditch, chess, and some books. Draco was not a fan of fiction works. His father considered them a waste of time. Instead, Malfoy came to like historical books. His mother smuggled in some historical fiction, which the boy grudgingly admitted to also enjoy. In turn, Harry told him about some of his own interests like martial arts, sword- and dagger-fighting, and free-running.

"I will never understand how can you actually exercise of your own free will. I mean quidditch is one thing, but… sword-fighting? It's below us."

"Maybe, maybe not. I mean Gryffindor was a famed sword-fighter as well as a wizard."

"And look at what is of his house now." Malfoy sneered.

"Well, just because hat dump all reckless idiots there does not take from the founder."

"Whatever Potter."

"I told you you can call me Harry. We are family."

"So is pretty much whole Slytherin house at some point."

"But you are closest beyond Sirius. Others are much more distant. Plus you came to me."

" _And I will probably regret it_ ," Malfoy muttered.

"Stop being a pessimist." Harry tried to cheer him up. "At least now you have at least one friend your father didn't need to bribe. I see it as a win."

"I will not even lower myself to comment on it." Draco pointedly looked another way to express his distaste.

"As you wish." Potter grinned.

* * *

After the feast instead of going with the rest of the students to the dorm room, Harry and Dudley were led before a Gargoyle statue.

"Lemon Drops." Snape gave a password and the statue moved, revealing the stairs.

Harry, Dudley, and Snape entered the headmaster's office. It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted wizard's hat. It was the very same sorting hat that was used during the ceremony.

"Ah. Mr. Potter, Mr. Evans. Good to see you." Dumbledore greeted them. "Lemon drops?" He offered them a bowl. Harry pointedly ignored him while Dudley practically jumped on the sweets, taking several at the same time and stuffing them into his mouth. "Now why don't you two tell me what happened?" The old man pointed at two chairs in front of his desk.

"I was waiting before the sorting when Dudley jumped at me. I defended myself by tossing him away." Harry said before his cousin had a chance. A mouth full of sweets certainly didn't help.

" _Fath north thru_ " The other kid argued.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I understood you…" Dumbledore said, a bit worried. His lemon drops were laced with mild calming draught. One was good to stop raging emotions. Seven or so could actually have a visible effect.

To everyone's cringe, Dudley chewed the drops before gulping them. "I said that's not true! He is not innocent! He and his father ruined my family! They made me into a… a..." Dudley tried to look for a fitting word. He still remembered how his father and mother could not pronounce the 'f' word. From that fateful day, it was forbidden to utter in their house.

"Now I think you are exaggerating a bit…" Dumbledore tried to calm the boy. He wondered if he was resistant to the calming draught or if it needed more time to set off.

"I think the situation here is obvious. They both got into a fight and they should both be punished. As their head of house, I believe it is within my right to issue a week of detention to each." Snape sneered, acting like he disliked them both. In truth, he only disliked Dudley. Harry was good in his books.

"Now Severus. I think you are being a bit harsh here. I am sure that one evening would be enough. They are still young and let their emotions get at them." Dumbledore internally cheered. He got a chance to show Harry that he was not the villain here. If he defended him from 'big bad Snape', there was a chance that the boy might start to trust him. He needed to tread carefully, at least until the new wards based on high magic took ground. They were slowly forming and stabilizing, making Hogwarts a place that not even gods can breach. At least not easily.

"Fine." Snape barked after a moment of hesitation. "Will that be all?"

"You can take Harry to his common room. I wish to discuss one more thing with Mr. Evans." Dumbledore dismissed them.

"Come brat." Severus looked like he was restraining himself from practically dragging the boy with him. Dumbledore on the other hand wanted to dance. If Harry's head of house hated him, the only other person that he could turn to was the headmaster himself.

* * *

As soon as they left the office, Harry practically collapsed laughing. Snape allowed a small smirk ghost his face for a moment too.

"Did you see his face uncle?" Harry said once he calmed.

"Yes," Snape answered while they were walking toward the dungeon.

"He had no idea. I can't believe dad's plan worked that well."

"Be careful Haraldr." Snape scolded. "You remember what we all discussed with you. The rules are there for a reason."

"Yeah. Thanks, Uncle Grimbat." Harry was still smiling.

"Good. The password to your common room is _Blue Blood_ _._ "

Harry nodded and walked to where the entrance was supposed to be. Snape already left for his own quarters.

"Blue Blood." He said with conviction in his voice, but nothing happened. " **Blue Blood** ," Harry said louder.

Still nothing.

Angry, he decided to try one last trick. His father told him about a little nifty secret about the castle. Many of the doors had a secondary unlocking mechanism: a password in parseltongue. " _Open_ " He hissed. Speaking to snakes was a fun ability. They often held better conversation than some irritating adults that fawned over him. Harry didn't like this kind of attention. He preferred to earn it. Even better if he earned it with his pranks.

The doors opened as he commanded, surprising a group in the common room. The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in carved chairs. In the corner, there was a dueling platform.

"How…" A boy about three years older than him asked befuddled.

"Professor Snape told me the password. Blue Blood, right?" Harry asked, grinning. He got them in a trap. If they admitted it was not, it meant they changed it without informing their head of house. Otherwise, they couldn't challenge his claim that everything was in order.

"You don't belong here you filthy Half-blood!" another boy from the crowd shouted.

Harry acted like he was trying to smell himself. "You are right. I should take a shower. Guess a whole day spent crammed in a small compartment is not that good for your beauty." He played it like it was nothing.

"Shut up you filth! You are disgracing the great memory of Salazar Slytherin himself by tainting his house!" The boy quickly got over the initial shock.

"Now that was rude. One could think you are trying to offend me." Harry smiled and was about to walk away when suddenly he ducked. His instincts saved him from a spell that instead sailed over his head and smashed into the wall. In an instant, Harry had his wand drawn and pointed at the enemy.

"What are you going to do now, half-blood." The boy sneered.

"Leave him alone Pucey." Draco walked next to Harry. "He is the heir of House Black. You don't want to have Lord Black after you."

"Protecting your boyfriend Malfoy?" The older Slytherin joked while still pointing his wand at him. "Then maybe I should teach you a lesson too!"

Before he had a chance to fire a spell, Harry jumped in front of Draco. " _Fulmino_!" A lightning shot from his wand straight at Adrian, who did not have a chance to dodge.

Any traces of amusement were gone from Potter's face. He was now as hard as steel and as angry as the lightning he just used.

"Leave. My Friend. Alone." He said through gritted teeth.

Right now several other students had drawn their wands, but nobody was sure where to point them. Adrian was now on his back with burn marks on his chest and his robes damaged, but he was in no real danger. Clearly the boy had a punch, but not the experience with the spell.

"What's going on here!" A voice of professor Snape came from behind Harry.

"He attacked me!" Adrian moaned, clearly in pain.

"After you fired the first spell at me!" Harry retorted. "He was going to attack Draco next, Professor."

"Is that so?" Snape said through gritted teeth. It was no secret that he was Draco's sworn godfather, especially not among the pureblood elite. After getting no answer, he locked his gaze with Pucey. "I asked you a question."

"Yes." The perpetrator said after a moment of hesitation. "But he defended the filthy half-blood!"

"He defended a valuable ally." Snape cut him. "Thus, showing that he belongs in Slytherin, more than you. Maybe I should put you in Gryffindor? They are known for charging without thinking." It earned some snickers from the crowd. "What are the three tenants of Slytherin?" Snape asked louder so that everyone heard him.

"Stand united to the outside, solve all matters inside, never get caught." The older years answered immediately.

"Exactly. And which rule did you break, Mr. Pucey?"

"The third?" He asked unsurely

"Was that a question or a statement?" Snape raised one brow.

"A statement."

"Yes. You got caught. I think I ought to explain to the first years and remind some of the older how it works in this house. Slytherin is the house of cunning and ambitious. But because of that, we are considered the darkest of all Hogwarts houses. Other houses are prejudiced against us. It is the reason why I will sometimes favor us. But it's also the reason why we must stand united against those not from our house. We mustn't show weakness." He ended the short speech.

"As for what happened today, It will be twenty points to Mr. Potter for defending his friend and ten to Mr. Malfoy for standing up to an idiot." Adrian cringed at that but didn't dare to say anything. "And a week's detention for Mr. Pucey. I do not wish to see any more fighting. If anyone else has a problem with someone in-house, I suggest you solve it on dueling stage like true purebloods, not in a common brawl in the middle of the room." With that, he left the common room. His cape billowed behind him.

* * *

"Now that Harry is gone for Hogwarts, we can focus on the second problem," Loki said as he looked at his two best friends.

"Voldemort..." Remus confirmed solemnly.

"Voldemort. He is still alive. According to Grimbat he never died that night." Loki reminded them

"But what we can do now? We have no idea where he is, no idea what really happened, and how he survived." Sirius commented. "We can only wait and train."

"Actually, it's not true. We can prepare. Voldemort had his Death Eaters, Albus had his Order of the Phoenix. Time for the Marauders to have their own nifty army." Loki smiled. "And I already have the first recruit." He waved his hand and the doors unlocked.

"Hi, uncle." A woman with pink hair and dressed in a black leather jacket walked inside. "Long time no see."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N surprise. Here you go. Now some comments. Harry here is more confident. He spent the last four years being raised by the marauders. he is not entirely cured from the Dursleys, but he has a different way of dealing with bullies. As for Draco, he is slowly warming up to Harry. Like I mentioned, he gets to actually be kid. I tried to figure out what a pureblood child would do for fun. Reading is only thing that came to my mind. I mean when I was 11, I spent most of my times running around with my friends. Sure, Quidditch is one thing, but there aren't many other choices of free time. Maybe chess is another, but seriously. They are 11 for god's sake!


	10. meet your year-mates

Mischief to manage - Chapter 10

Meet your year-mates

\---------------

Once the doors to his office closed, Dumbledore looked at Dudley. He smiled and nodded.

“Tell me, my boy. How is your mother?”

“Because of that unthankful monster, she is still devastated,” Evans grumbled. 

“Indeed? You have my condolences.” Headmaster locked his gaze with the young boy and sent a probe into his mind. What he saw was a stark contrast.

_ Petunia was sitting on the couch and smiling widely. Around her were several other women.  _

_ “My Dudley-kins was invited to  _ the _ most prestigious private school recently.”  _

_ “Really?” Another woman asked.  _

_ “Yes. Imagine my surprise when after a bit of research I learned that their absolvents are future world leaders, sportsmen, and lead researchers in many cases.” Petunia praised.  _ Dumbledore could hear her voice still waver, but she seemed mostly fine. 

_ “If only that fat pig of your former husband could understand what it means to have a genius for a son!” One of Petunia’s friends added absentmindedly. _

_ Immediately, the woman in question started to look pale and Dumbledore could swear he saw some tears in her eyes. “Yes… Well…” _

_ “Oh give her a break you hag!” the one that doubted Petunia earlier came to her defense. “Can’t you see it is still a sore subject for her?” _

Dumbledore pulled out of Dudley’s mind. It took him only a short amount of time and the boy didn’t seem to realize anything. He smiled gently.  _ A whole family sly like Slytherin himself. Then again, Lily had this cunning streak too. _

“Well, Mr. Evans, I must say that is indeed a very unwelcomed situation.” He decided to play along. There was no need to rectify his behavior just yet. Especially since the boy is in Slytherin. “There is just one more thing I need to do…  _ Obliviate! _ ” He cast the spell at the unsuspecting student before him, removing the memory of Loki giving him magic and replacing it with the power manifesting itself due to the stress of that evening. Then, he gave him the impression that they just discussed this, and Dudley gave a recollection of those events.

“... Now as you can see, I don’t believe it was really Harry himself who is responsible for your current situation. Indeed, your abilities manifested on their own and would show regardless of him staying with you at that time…” 

“Huh… Ah… Yes…” The boy felt dazed.

“I see you are really tired. I will not take more of your time today.” Dumbledore produced a small piece of parchment and charmed it to lead Dudley to Slytherin Dungeon. “Here. The map will guide you to your room. I believe the password for today is Noble Blood.” 

The boy nodded and left, still very much confused. 

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. It was unheard of a muggle becoming an actual wizard. Sure, there were sorcerers, but they weren’t wizards. Not true wizards anyhow. Still, Dudley Evans was extraordinary and the boy could yet prove valuable for his plans. Right now he was crude and entitled, but definitely there was a talent buried deep down. Slytherin would indeed serve the boy best. 

\------------------

The next morning Harry woke up very early. Just as the first rays of sun entered his dorm, he jumped and put on his robe. He regretted he could not actually wear his Asgardian clothes, but they did smell bad after yesterday. He made learning a strong cleaning charm his first priority. 

While his father taught him some magic back home, he focused on things that were impossible to learn anywhere else. It was mostly wandless magic, High Magic, and of course pranking spells. That thought reminded Harry. He pulled his grimoire and opened it on the first page. It appeared empty to everyone.

“I solemnly swear I am up to no good!” He declaimed from memory. Nothing happened. Harry frowned, but then remembered the details. He pulled his wand and repeated the phrase while touching the tip to the page. This time, the ink started to appear and form a map of Hogwarts. This was an upgraded version of Marauder’s Map. It would be much less suspicious if someone saw him with nose in the book than if he was looking at a piece of parchment. Plus it included some nifty charms that the original did not have. Like zoom to enlarge certain parts and index of all people. He could easily track a specific person with it. 

Slytherin, as opposed to other houses, did not have one dorm where they put all same-sex students in the year. Instead, there were dozens of rooms for each year. Each housed between two and three students. Harry and Draco managed to snatch a two-person room. 

“What are you reading so bloody early Potter?” The blond boy looked from his bed. 

“A gift.” Harry didn’t bother to elaborate. “I was getting up to get some exercises before breakfast.” 

“You were serious yesterday?”

“Nope. Sirius is my godfather.” Harry added almost mechanically. The downside of living with marauders was that you got into certain habits that would not die easily. 

“What?”

“You asked if I were Sirius. I can’t be Sirius. He is my godfather.”

“Ugh! Remind me why do I even bother with you?” Draco groaned. 

“Because there is no better alternative,” Harry said while picking his book and going to the doors. “Now you can meet me at breakfast.” He paused. “Unless, of course, you want to go and try to train with me,” Harry added with a cheeky grin.

A pillow that Draco tossed missed by a good two feet so Harry didn’t bother to even try to dodge it. 

“Like I was saying. You could use some training.” He shouted before running off as Draco was looking for his wand. 

\------------------

Harry’s exercises ended up as a run around the castle. He wanted to get some feel of this building as soon as he could. The map in his book would always lead him back to the main part if he got lost so he did not fret about exploring. 

Of course, it could not be as simple as just running around. Harry made sure that he alternated between running on the ground, occasional bouncing from the walls, and once he even used a spear of one of the statues as a spreader bar. He loved the freedom of movement. It was a stark contrast to his time with  _ them _ . There was practically nothing limiting him and he was dead set on exploring the freedom.

Finally, Harry took a turn and crashed into someone. The old man had more wrinkles than Dumbledore and hair messier than Grimbat. 

“Oi! No running in the corridors you maggot!” 

“Sorry, sir. I did not intend to crash into anyone.”

“Get lost before I drag you to the dungeon and tie you to the wall.” Filch threatened and walked away. “ _ Where are the beautiful times where I could listen to their screams all day when they begged for freedom…”  _

Harry’s hand instinctively traveled to where he had his dagger. This man gave him chills. He remembered listening about Filch several times when Marauders reminisced their time at Hogwarts, but he was much more creepy in person. Deciding that enough is enough, Harry went to get some food. He would also need to make a quick stop at his dorm and get his special cat toy.

\-------------

At breakfast, Harry joined Draco on the Slytherin table. The blond boy was telling him about his favorite quidditch team when Neville entered the room. Immediately, Harry waved to him. The plump boy shyly waved back but started to head to the Gryffindor table at the other side of the hall. 

“Don’t bother. He is a lion now. They hate all snakes.” Draco huffed.

“Yeah. I think not.”

“What?”

“I don’t care. He is my friend and I will not let something as trivial as house destroy my friendship.”

“Careful there Potter.” A new voice joined in and Draco groaned. “Maybe you should join Hufflepuff with that attitude. You are already pathetic enough.” Pansy wiggled her way next to Draco and forcefully grabbed him.

“Only when you switch to Gryffindor. You are less subtle than a charging bull in the middle of a potion store.” Harry retorted without losing a beat.

“Draco, dear! You can’t let him talk to me like that! Do something!” She immediately turned to her future husband.

“Talk like what?” Draco asked, taking a figurative page from Harry’s book and acting confused. 

“Like… Like…! You know like what!” She shouted. 

“Miss Parkinson.” An ominous shadow suddenly appeared behind her. “What seems to be a problem?” Snape asked with a raised brow, clearly unamused by her shouting.

“He…! And he…! And Draco…!” She babbled, but couldn’t express what really happened.

“I am afraid I do not understand. You need to communicate using words, Miss Parkinson. I hope your parents taught you how to form sentences.” Snape looked at the young Slytherin expectantly. 

“Ugh!” She groaned and left. 

“Thank you, professor.” Harry smiled at his adopted uncle. 

“I do not understand, what are you talking about Potter. Draco. Here are your timetables. I would like to point out, that your first class is potions and starts in shy of fifteen minutes. Do not be late.” He warned them and left. 

“Let’s go. We will grab Neville on our way.” Harry pointed and jumped from his chair. 

“I still don’t understand why you insist on sticking with that squib.” 

“The spell he used turns hair Weasley Red.” Harry reminded his friend. Draco shivered at the thought. 

“He is a Gryffindor!”

“And I am a hat stall.” 

They were making their way to the Gryffindor table when a girl with long wavery red hair crossed their path. 

“Harry! Good to see you again!” 

In his mind, Potter quickly ran through all the kids he met in wizarding world so far. It took him a fraction of a moment to connect the face with the name. 

“Susan… We’ve met at Neville’s birthday, right?” 

“Yes. Have you heard the news? Sirius is dating my Aunt.” She smiled.

“Dating as in more than one date?” Harry asked curiously. 

“Well, I heard she went for at least three.” 

“When she crosses ten, I will actually start to worry.” Harry joked and tried to go around the girl, but she side-stepped. Clearly, she was not done.

“What do you mean?”

“Padfoot ‘dates’ another witch every other week. If your aunt actually manages to not hex him for a month I will worry about dear ol’ pads.” He grinned, thinking about what curses his dogfather would suffer this time. Remus became quite proficient in curse-breaking simply because of Sirius’ misfortune with witches. And maybe his loose tongue. And his overconfidence. And carefree attitude.  _ Pads sure has quite a few flaws come to think of it _ . 

“They were engaged back during the war, you know?” 

“And then she tried to put him in Azkaban. Now excuse me, I need to find Nev.” Harry passed her and walked to the Gryffindor table. Neville was just finishing his sandwich. 

“Hi, Nev. How was first night?” 

“Harry! Not bad. If only a certain redhead didn’t snore like an active volcano.” 

“Ready for our first class today? We have double potions together.”

“Yeah. Do you think it’s anything like herbology?”

“Well, definitely you don’t use your wand. I heard it’s quite interesting. Plus it’s Snape that’s teaching it.”

“Oi! Longbottom! Already fraternizing with the enemy?” A squeaky voice asked from nearby. 

Harry sent his glare to whoever spoke, only to see the Weasley boy and two of his friends. One of them looked like someone put a pot on his head and cut the hair that got out while the other had a beginning of an afro (read: someone tried to make afro out of short hair) except it didn’t work like it should.

“First you go into Slytherin, and next day you are already best friends with a Malfoy? What would your father say, Potter? Or better: your mother? She would…”

“Be proud that I am making friends.” Harry interrupted the Weasely. “Especially since her best friend was a Slytherin too. Now I think classes start really soon.” He looked at Neville, who stood up and followed Harry and Draco out.

“Already eager to follow a dark lord, Longbottom? You are no Gryffindor.” Ron shouted after them, but Harry and the pack only accelerated. 

When they exited the great hall, Harry pulled out his grimoire and opened the map, making sure Draco hadn’t seen the activation phrase. It wasn’t that he did not trust him, but better safe than trusting the wrong person. His dad learned the lesson the hard way.

\--------------

They arrived at the potions mere minute before the lesson started. Harry sat with Neville and Draco had to settle on sitting behind them with his  _ fiancee.  _ Potter noted that the Granger girl from the train also sat in the first row, but nobody joined her. Happily, Harry also hasn’t seen his whale of a cousin, which was good. 

Snape entered the class, his cape like always billowing after him. Harry really hoped he put that spell in the grimoire. It looked awesome for intimidation. 

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Silence followed that little speech.

“Potter!” He called. Harry was actually surprised. He didn’t expect Snape to call him out on the first lesson. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

“A mess? I mean no potion uses only two ingredients.”

“And what potion  _ contains _ -” professor made sure to accent the word “-these two ingredients?”

“It would be… Just a moment Sir. I have it at the tip of my tongue…”

“Better not unless you really not value your life, Potter.” Snape sneered, earning a chuckle from the classroom. Nobody bothered with Hermione who was practically waving her hand as high as possible. 

“Draught of the Living Dead, sir?”

“Good, but let’s see how are you doing without extracting information from others. Where would I find Bezoar?”

“That depends. If someone is poisoned, I would look in your cupboard. If I want it for later, in stomach of a goat.” Harry answered without missing a beat. First lesson about potions: always know where to look for an antidote. 

“Correct, albeit I will expect less cheek from you, Potter. Now, since you are clearly feeling too confident, maybe you would wish to tell me the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane.” Snape deliberately ignored Granger’s hand that was practically swatting him at this point.

“They are the same!” Hermione couldn’t wait and shouted the answer. “Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plants that also goes by the name Aconite. It is the primary element of Wolfsbane potion which is used to relive, but not cure Lycanthropy.” She sounded like she was quoting the book. 

“I do not remember asking you, Miss Granger. That would be twenty points from Gryffindor. Now, Mr. Longbottom. Care to comment?” Snape turned back to Harry.

“There is actually a difference,” Neville said confidently, like always happy to talk about plants. “Aconite, Monkshood, and Wolfsbane are all members of  _ Aconitum  _ family but so are over two hundred other plants. While they have very similar properties, the flower shape and amount of flowers per branch differs between them. Monkshood has more drop-like shaped flowers while Aconite’s flowers are closer to triangles.”

“Very good Mr. Longbottom. That would be thirty points.” Snape praised the boy, much to the surprise of all the gathered Slytherins and Gryffindor. “Next time, Miss Granger, if you really want to quote a book, make sure to find a good one.” 

Snape waved his wand over the board and formula appeared. 

“Today you will be making a simple boil-cure potion. Get to work.” 

Harry noted, that the three Gryffindor stooges and Dudley were still absent. 


	11. Marauders together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Time to return to our beloved pranksters for a moment. This chapter is more of a set-up for a future two years from Marauders' side, so much foreshadowing going on. And we get some insight into the ins- and outs- of how they want to operate. But since they are still children in adult bodies, don't take all the procedures presented here head-on. Some of it is for theatrics. Loki is a big drama queen and Sirius is only one step behind. Remus learned to just go with it.

* * *

Mischief to manage - Chapter 11

Marauders together...

* * *

_"Actually, it's not true. We can prepare. Voldemort had his Death Eaters, Albus had his Order of the Phoenix. Time for the Marauders to have their own nifty army." Loki smiled. "And I already have the first recruit." He waved his hand and the doors unlocked._

_"Hi, uncle." A woman with pink hair and dressed in a black leather jacket walked inside. "Long time no see."_

* * *

"Wotcher Mr. James?" Tonks said with a straight face before bursting out in a fit of laughter. Loki joined her.

"You should've seen… Your faces!" He sputtered while trying to calm himself.

"Weren't you the one that insisted on keeping your other identity a secret, Prongs?" Remus inquired, still confused.

"Well… I was visiting Ted about the lawsuit against publishers and she kinda walked on us. Besides, we already agreed that Ted and Andy are some of the people we trust. The three convinced me that Nymphadora-" Loki ignored the murderous stare and even dared to smirk "-is not a security threat. She can keep a secret."

"Yeah! Don't worry uncle. I will not babble just like that." She ensured. Tonks tried to walk closer to them, but she tripped over the rug and fell on her face.

"Suuuure…" Sirius mused with a grin on his face. "So Prongs. What is the big plan?"

"When Vold…" Loki started, but Remus cut him off.

"Wait. Wouldn't it be better to first discuss what we actually want to share with miss Tonks over there?"

"I can obliviate her later if she decides to back away." Loki waved off the concerns and Nym yelped.

"I never agreed to you messing with my mind! I rather like my mind!"

"Don't worry. I have over nine years of obliviation. It's more than three-fourth of the current obliviation squad."

"Honestly? I don't know if it's reassuring or should I start worrying about our government?" Tonks nodded hesitantly but took a seat on a freshly summoned chair before the three Marauders.

"Since we got that out of the way, we can discuss in more detail the plan, and then, if Miss Nymphadora decides that this is not for her, we just skip the interview and obliviate her."

"For the record Prongs," Remus started, but Sirius interrupted him.

"Since when we have a record?"

"Can you for once be Sirius in more than just name?" The werewolf retorted.

"I don't know what you mean Moony? Have you ever seen another Sirius?"

As if on cue, both Tonks and Loki morphed into an exact copy of Sirius Black. The three of them eyed one another before Remus groaned.

"Please no. I don't believe I would survive that."

"Spoilsport." Loki said in exact replica of Sirius' voice, but turned back."

"I didn't know Nym was a metamorphmagus," Padfoot commented.

"She is. I was surprised as well. Who am I to judge though." Loki smiled sheepishly.

"Back to the matter at hand?" Remus urged them.

"Fine. Voldemort never died and it seems that our reemergence three and a half years ago prompted the Death Eaters to take a more active approach. I know from Grimbat that Malfoy started to recruit and sent his two lackeys to Europe. It's clear that they are actually searching for their Dark Lord. This only confirms what we already knew." Loki started. He summoned a map of Europe. "Malfoy is acting of his own initiative, but by dropping Voldemort's name he managed to reach to many of his former allies."

"So even if Dark Doofus does not return, Malfoy will be able to start a war in his name, taking charge. Hel! With some work, he can make Voldemort into something like a Patron Saint of Purebloods!"

"Yes." Loki nodded. "And this time, the Order will be decimated. Ministry will either stay neutral or even actively support this cause if the Dark faction manages to get the majority in Wizengamot. We successfully dealt the first blow by moving some of his allies to the Grays."

"We did stop that Werewolf Law. Personally, I count it as a major success." Remus explained, looking at Tonks, who was listening to everything with rapt attention.

"But it's not enough. Voldemort did not win with politics, but with brute force. As Aurors, we were undermanned, underfunded, and underprovisioned. Now it will be even worse. If we want to win whatever Lucy is brewing, we must have our own force. Let's face it. The Order was nice but useless. We were nowhere close to victory in war. If not for the lucky shot and panic among the followers, we would've surely lost. This time it will be even harder."

"How can the war get bloody harder than the last one?" Tonks finally spoke. If she sat still any longer, she would probably explode. This was huge.

"Voldemort was powerful and charismatic, but he was also insane. And I mean it. Crazy bastard. Lucius is not as powerful but can match Voldemort in cunningness and is much more calculative. The Dark Lord ruled solely by fear. He promised an ideal. Lucius is using a stick and a golden carrot. And he is much more ambitious. Malfoy is expanding. Greyback was recently spotted in Schwarzwald, Germany. He's uniting werewolves there. There are also whispers about dark movements in Bulgaria, France, and Egypt."

"We are about to deal with second freaking Grindelwald!" Tonks shouted.

"Worse. Much worse. No matter if Lucius actually finds the Dark Lord or he uses him only as a symbol behind his cause. This is going to be a world war three!" Remus summarised.

"That's why we need to crush his attempts. And to do that, there must be more than four of us."

"Yes. No matter how strong we might be." Loki admitted. For the last few years, since his full power returned (at the cost of his wife's death) he was feeling overconfident. He believed that the biggest problem would be Dumbledore and Headmaster's confidence that he knows best. Now suddenly another, bigger problem started to emerge.

"I don't understand one thing!" Tonks argued. Immediately, all eyes fell on her and she felt a tad uncomfortable but pushed through. "How can Malfoy get all that connections all of the sudden. I mean why now? He had ten years since the fall and four since you started to undermine him. And it's all so sudden."

"She does have a point. He started acting only in the last five months." Remus pointed. Nymphadora smiled at the admission.

"Another point to investigate. We must double our effort, which means that we need more manpower. Grimbat is keeping a keen ear for immediate trouble and I can use my status as a ghost to slow Malfoy down, but he is being careful. There is virtually no trail to follow." Loki waved his hand and several red dots appeared over the map. Egypt, Bulgaria, Romania, Monaco, Schwarzwald, and London.

"I suspect that he will be using Durmstrang as recruitment ground. They have a very dark reputation. They rarely accept even half-bloods. Karkaroff was appointed the headmaster this year. I fear what it might lead to."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sirius shouted. "They allowed a known _willing_ death eater to be a headmaster?!"

"Yes. Like I was saying, a very dark school. And completely out of our reach right now. They have some best wards in the world."

"Aren't you a god or something?" Remus remarked sarcastically.

"Close enough not to notice a difference." Loki shrugged in response. "But Durmstrang is somehow using an Asgardian ward stone. I am not sure how they got hands on one, pretty weak if you ask me, but they will notice if I try to enter. I can easily break it, but not without staying hidden. As far as mortals are concerned, nobody can pass it."

"That is worrying. Is there anything other than you that can break their wards then?"

"Your Claws, Haraldr's dagger, Sirius' sword after he 'accidentally' cut me." Loki sent a pointed stare at one of his best friends.

"Hey! Not my fault you can't accept that I won!"

"I had a scar on my neck for a month!"

"It was not supposed to cut your neck at all! I didn't even know it could pierce your skin! You survived killing curse!"

"It's beyond the point!"

"Ehm." Remus interrupted the banter. Tonks watched it all with amusement. She never imagined grown men could be so… immature. And funny. _If only they were ten years younger_. She thought to herself.

"Right. Durmstrang will be a problem, but we can still get someone on the inside. I will look into it." Loki waved his hand and another dot lit up stronger. "Romania. The most famous Dragon Sanctuary in the world and the biggest dragonhide exporter. Recently, the export dropped without any explanation beyond 'there are less dead dragons', which is enough to satisfy investors. Normally, I would not bat an eye, but Griphook pointed out that I actually received increased profit. So they are selling more, not less."

"You own part of the Sanctuary?" Tonks asked surprised.

"Of course! Do you know how hard it was to get a quality dragon hide back during the war? The investment already paid back three times over."

"My friend Charlie left to study Dragons in Romania. Maybe you can contact him to get some more information. Charlie Weasley."

"Son of Molly Prewett? Sorry. Weasley now." Remus inquired.

"Yeah."

"Hm… If Dumbledore did not recruit him for his Order, he might prove useful." Sirius mused.

"If we are recruiting Weasleys, why not Bill? He works at Gringotts as a curse breaker. I am sure Gornuk can arrange for him to be reassigned to Egypt. They are always some tombs to be opened." Remus offered.

"That could work." Loki nodded. "Last three matters: our dear Lucy booked a portkey to Maroco right when there is a scheduled illegal artifact fair. They are using the 2008 Grand Prix as a cover.

"that's in one and a half years away. What could be so important there?"

"Unclear, but it's gotta be big. We need to set up an agent there."

"How do you even know about the fair?" Tonks asked suspiciously.

"Whoever said we are working anyhow legal?" Sirius smiled.

"Where did you get that idea? Marauders are the ultimate gray zone!" Loki joined him. "We are the mischief incarnate."

"While they are exaggerating a bit, we need you to understand that you are signing for a marginally illegal organization with _questionable_ methods," Remus explained calmly. "We work on the thin line between dark and light."

"Like… Like Batman?" Tonks couldn't stop herself.

"Huh?" Sirius raised a brow at her

"Come on! You can't be that ignorant!"

"Whatever." Loki waved his hand before Sirius came with a clever response. "Marauders are the less idealistic version of Dumbledore's Order of The Phoenix. We want to defeat the Dark Lord, but we don't follow the crazed holier-than-thou Headmaster with an illusion of grandeur who always tries to keep the moral high ground."

"So you are actually doing something?" She asked bluntly.

"I like her already." Sirius pointed. "I vote we keep her."

"If the situation is actually as dire as you make it to be, I think we can't be really picky. At least she does not have a stick in her rear like Grimbat."

"Good. The ritual chamber is ready." Loki smiled.

"Ritual?" Tonks asked. She was more surprised than scared, but she checked if her wand is safely in the holster, ready to be drawn.

"There are three things required of all Marauders: take up the oath of loyalty, sign up in the Marauder's grimoire, and become an animagus," Remus explained.

"The ritual is a form of initiation we devised. It connects all three. Normally, to become an animagus you need to work for months on it, but we created a much faster way, allowing you to start the process in hours. You will still need to learn how to transform effectively, but there is no yucky potion involved." Loki shuddered at the memory. In his long life, he had the displeasure of tasting various potions and concoctions, yet the animagus elixir was the worst yet. And that's saying something.

"Okay. Let's get this done with." Tonks nodded.

"I just want to make sure you understand what we actually ask of you. We are about to engage in a secret war against both Voldemort and his followers, as well as Dumbledore." Remus said in a calm voice, but Nymphadora heard the warning.

"He is right. And it won't be some glorified spy movie. It will be actual intelligence warfare." Loki took it from there. "It won't be pretty. War never is. There will be death. Probably on all sides."

"If I don't join, does it mean that my family and I will be left alone? That Voldemort will ignore us and Dumbledore won't ask for our help?" Tonks asked, all the cheerfulness leaving her face.

"Not likely," Remus said without beating around the bat.

"Then if I will be involved anyway, might at least give them hell from the beginning. I feel my chances are better with an actual Norse god than the old headmaster. Besides, I was never really a stickler for rules."

"I told you she would make a great Marauder." Sirius grinned.

"To the cave then!" Loki shouted

"I knew it!" Tonks shouted.

It was dark. There a total of five runic circles created in a formation that four surrounded the one in the middle. Loki, Remus, and Sirius stood in the outer ones and Tonks stepped in the middle one. The last remained empty. The runes were the only source of light. The three ran her through a Marauder crash course and promised more training once it was done.

"Do you, Nymphadora Tonks, swear on your magic to remain loyal to the Marauders?" Loki began.

"To uphold the marauders' oath?" Sirius was next with his line

"To protect the secrets hidden in the Grimoire?" Remus joined.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" Tonks answered as they instructed her.

"Marauders Forever!" Three older men shouted.

"Marauders together!" She answered. She was actually a bit worried. It seemed almost like a cult to her. Cult of mischief-makers with Loki as its leader. How weirder you can get?

One by one, Marauders turned into their Animagus. Loki's Stag, Remus' Wolf, Sirius' dog. In the empty circle appeared a small ghostly bat that looked a bit like a Patronus.

" _Expecto Anima!_ " Tonks pointed her wand in the air. A silver monkey jumped out and started to hang in the air by its tail. The three marauders gave sound and the spirit jumped back into Tonks.

"Marauders Together. Marauders Forever. Marauders Beyond." She recited the full oath. "So I say, so mote it be." Her wand lit again and drew power from the runic circle. She then tapped the lit wand to the grimoire laying before her. The crest on its cover lit and on the snake that surrounded the flower appeared a small head of the monkey, representing Tonks as a marauder.

Three original marauders returned to their original forms.

"It is done. Welcome… Rafikello." Loki grinned, hearing Remus groan. Sirius gave him thumbs up.

"You are kidding me?" Tonks groaned once she realized what was this about. "You seriously named me a combination of Rafiki and Raphaello?"

"Damn she realized." Sirius cursed.

"She is a half-blood. Muggle raised. What did you expect?" Remus pointed.

"Fine. Since you figured it out, I will let it slip and allow you to choose your name." Loki relented. Remus would already kill him for that name.

"T.C," Tonks said after a short moment of consideration.

"Fine. And what would it stand for?"

"Tonks Capuchin." She grinned.

It was followed by a series of groans from the other Marauders. One that gave her great satisfaction.

"Welcome to the Marauders T.C." Loki finally greeted her. "Now, your training actually begins." The lights returned to the room and they started to leave. Tonks was first to walk, eager to get out of the still dark basement. When she exited the staircase, suddenly she was drowned in a bucket of water.

"Gotcha!" The marauders shouted.

"Now the initiation is completed." Loki grinned. Enduring Tonks glare, he continued. "We are pranksters, not some strange cult. Your first test will be to prank Grimbat, just so you know." This earned another round of laughter from the Marauders.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N My Lucius is actually someone more clever. I won't spoiler anything I have planned, but he will be a really major player in the near future. And a major antagonist. I think I already mentioned that Voldemort and Dumbledore won't be the only antagonists. Marauders' reemergence forced Malfoy to start acting if he wants to remain the top dog. What is his endgame? Who knows. I see Lucius as someone who has the potential to be more dangerous than Voldemort, because while Tommy-boy ruled by fear, Malfoy actually played the whole government. Dark Lord is one thing, but how do you fight someone who people follow unknowingly? And killing him won't solve anything because someone else can easily take over if they are clever enough. Cut one head and achieve nothing.
> 
> I want to address Loki: he is powerful. Only slightly weaker than Thor at this point. This puts him above Voldemort and Dumbledore but also makes him overconfident. He is also childish and chaotic. Remember that more powerful does not mean he can't be defeated. And he has one more weakness: he can't be everywhere. That's why Marauders are recruiting.
> 
> Now back to the pairing for Harry: a poll should appear on my profile. Don't expect there will be just one permanent pairing forever. He might take after his father or after Sirius.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N There is a poll on my profile (on FFnet) about the main pairing for the story. You might want to check it out. Also, sorry for my absence. I was moving for the summer.

Mischief to manage - chapter 12

Classes and detentions

\---------------------

At Potions, Harry and Neville were the only ones that managed to finish the assignment in time. Draco failed because Pansy kept ‘staking her claim’ and refused to let his hand go. This led to him being distracted enough that he caused his potion to start emitting toxic fumes. Professor tried to contain them with his spell, but in the end, the class had to be cut shorter. Not that anyone complained. Harry and Neville still managed to finish their potion just in time, so they received extra credit. Next, Harry had History of Magic while Neville left for charms.

It wasn’t even ten minutes into the class (but Binns made it feel like several hours), that a panting Dudley barged into the classroom. He muttered some incomprehensible apologies and sat in the back row. Harry decided to pointedly ignore him and instead attempt to make some notes following Draco’s example. He wanted to argue that the ghost is simply quoting the book, but after listening and checking, it turned out that Binns does occasionally add some obscure facts removed from the curriculum. And then there was the fact that making notes while someone else dictates you the content of the book saved him the time of doing it later. 

Then, after about another ten to fifteen minutes, something hit Harry in the back of his head. He looked back, but with most people not focused it was hard to spot the culprit. Resigned, Potter returned to his notes, but something once again struck him in the back of his head. The silent search for the responsible party once more turned empty. The moment he turned back there was another thing flying toward him. Anticipating such occurrence, Harry ducked at a strategic moment. A small, spit-covered pellet flew right by his head and hit some Ravenclaw in the next row. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that it was a Muggleborn who did it as any self-respecting pureblood would use magic. In rows behind him, there was only one likely suspect. Dudley. Dur… Evans. Angry, Harry decided to do something Slytherin. 

“Excuse me, Professor.” he raised his hand high in the air. Every pair of eyes turned to him. He kept the hand in the air.

“Yes?” The ghost stopped his monologue. 

“Would you mind telling us where exactly the prejudice against Muggleborns comes from. I mean I historically speaking it has to have some roots. It’s not like it existed in antiquity…”

“Ah. Well… It’s not really in the curriculum, but I guess it would be beneficial to explain…” Exactly like Harry planned, the question stirred the interest of everyone and they focused on the ghost professor. Nobody really bothered with Harry anymore. His hand that was still in the air lit with an ethereal red flame for a moment before the magic disconnected and traveled in the air until it hit Dudley’s hair. Suddenly, the boy found himself bald. He didn’t even realize it and since there was no one behind him and people were focused on professor nobody would warn him for some time. 

“You see, back before the statute of secrecy, Muggles were aware of magic. Of course, many of them envied the abilities wizard possesses. Add to that the fact that most magical families were nobility and substantially wealthy. Peasants both feared and despised the magical kin while non-magical nobles envied the power they held. There used to be a prevalent belief that only by having a direct wizard ancestor: a father or mother with the gift, one could inherit the gift. As such, commoner wizards have always been considered bastards to the nobility and if a noble line suddenly brought magical offspring the woman would be dismissed as unfaithful.” For the first time in who knows how long, he actually seemed to get the attention of his class. He still droned in a very monotonous voice. 

“So this is all because some bigots decided that their family is better?” One of the Ravenclaws asked. _Lisa Turpin_. Harry remembered from the sorting. She had the most straight black hair he had ever seen. It looked so silky. 

“Well…” Professor Binns seemed to think for a moment. “There were also _sorcerers_.” 

“What is a sorcerer?” Another Ravenclaw, a blond boy, asked. 

“Nothing you need to be concerned!” Binns snapped. “Now we have a lecture to go back to!” 

_And back to the droning_ … Harry internally sighted and turned to his notes. Still, Sorcerers actually got his interest. He seemed to remember hearing this term somewhere before. Oh well.

When finally it was time to go to the next lecture there was a sudden giggle in the back, followed by a scream and a long string of curses. Harry barely contained the grin as he hastily left for lunch. Draco managed to catch up with him. 

“It was you.” He more stated than asked in accusing voice.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about cuz.” Harry gave him the angelic look.

“We both know it was you. How?” Malfoy did not let go.

“Huh?”

“You never pulled the wand at him. And I was with you the whole time before class. It couldn’t be anything during potions because he was gone. How did you do it, Potter?”

“You don’t need to worry this pretty mane of yours cuz. I can guarantee nothing will happen to your hair. At least on my side.” Harry grinned. “But I would advise against using so much Sleakeazy’s.”

“How do you know about it!?” Draco practically squeaked. 

“My great-grandfather invented it. I learned to recognize it on sight. And I know quite a few… clever usages.” Harry should’ve patented the troublemaker grin. “Wanna see?”

“What?”

“Do. you. want. to. prank. someone?” Harry spoke overly slow. 

In response, Draco snorted. “I will not lower myself to such unbecoming behavior.”

“Don’t play high and mighty. I imagine your paid friends and the pug are bullying some poor Gryffindor at this very moment. 

“Pansy is not a pug.” Draco defended her automatically at this point. His father stressed it to him multiple times that no matter how true the words are if they offend you or yours you must defend them. 

“Eh. If it fits…” Harry didn’t have a chance to finish. They just entered the great hall. Anyone else would not even notice, but luckily for the pair, Haraldr Potter was not anyone. He pushed Draco before jumping himself just as the large tub of marmalade smashed between them. Harry saw that it bounced slightly, which indicated it was actually layered with cushioning charm. But still, someone just tried to prank him. He was trained by four marauders and someone just dared to attempt and prank him. 

“This means war.” He muttered coldly before helping Draco up.

“Eat quickly. We need to get Nev and prepare a war council.”

“I didn’t sign up for any of this.” Malfoy moaned.

“You were just as much a target. Someone signed you. Will you let it slide or will you fight for your honor?”

“I can just hex them later.” Draco dismissed it. 

“Yeah yeah you Gryffindor. Have you asked if Nev wants to switch yet?”

“I am not Gryffindor!” It was said a bit louder than necessary, attracting unneeded attention.

“Yes, you are,” Harry answered dismissively. He didn’t even bother to look up from his plate. “I mean you want to charge heads on without second thoughts or any real plan. It’s the most Gryffindor thing you can get.” He paused to get another large bite of his lunch. After he swallowed, Harry carried on his monologue. “I want to actually do it the smart way. Return the favor, not get caught, and show some Slytherin pride. The marmalade was spelled red and gold, so we can narrow the suspects to roughly one-fourth of the school. The charms work was from at least a fourth-year curriculum, so we need to check third and up. And there is always Hogwart’s rumor mill that can give us an idea. A failed prank would make…” Harry paused and looked over the gate where there were words written.

_Glory to the New Marauders_

“They stole my name!” He stared in disbelief, his voice empty of most emotions. 

“Your… name?”

“Well, father’s and his friends’. They used to call themselves _the Marauders._ Whoever did it is either completely unaware who was the target or is taunting me.”

Before Draco had a chance to answer, a new voice joined the debacle. “You’re discussing the newest prank by Weasely twins?”

“Who?”

“Only the biggest pranksters in this school.” The girl smiled. She did not hear Harry’s ominous mutter of _We shall see for how long._

“How do you even know this?”

“My brother just graduated. He had to deal with them for two years. Tracy Davis.” She introduced herself.

“Draco Malfoy.” The blond heir took her hand and placed a customary kiss. 

“Harry Potter.” The raven-haired boy also followed the old customs. 

“Cool. The blonde eavesdropping over there is Daphne Greengrass.”

“I am not!” The girl in question shouted before suddenly turning red and suddenly finding her lunch very interesting. Harry chuckled. 

“Okay. Now that I gave you some information I want some gossip in return.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Draco asked looking almost offended. 

“Hogwart’s rumor mill needs something to run on. Come on!”

“Well…” Harry grinned “I know from an uncertain source that Dudley Evans _is_ related to Lily Potter nee Evans.” He winked at her. “His mother was her sister.”

“That will do. Pleasure doing business with you two.” She turned and went back to sit with the blonde.

“What was that supposed to be?” Draco scowled. 

“I just made an ally. And we now know the target.”

“I still didn’t agree to anything yet!” Draco stated firmly. “I am an heir to the noble house of Malfoy. It’s unbecoming to… to prank people like a common hoodlum!”

“My dogfather is lord Black, the current leader of The Gray Faction in the Wizengamot. He pranked everyone all the time. It actually got him quite popular.” 

“It’s an exception from the rule. And wasn’t he kicked out of the house.” 

“Well, he was kicked out of his home, but never from the House of Black. His mom had a bit too much illusion of grandeur.”

“Whatever Potter. We should go or we will be late for Magical Theory.”

“I still want to prank them…” Harry wined playfully but followed his cousin to their next class

\------------------------

The double period of Magical Theory left them exhausted mentally. For Harry, it was especially boring since most of it didn’t apply to him. Like the need for a wand. Wizards needed them to use magic. He needed it to control and moderate it. For him, a wand was a tool that allowed to better direct the magic at certain precise goals. And even this description was only partially correct. The less magic required for the task, the greater the need for a wand. And even that rule was not true. Mixing high and low magic was tricky and never explored. Asgardians were too brutish to learn the intricacies of magic. If it was not battle magic, it was considered women’s task, and even Asgardian women much more enjoyed focusing on beauty charms or enchanting the minds of men. Servants did learn about the magic that would help them with day-to-day tasks. Every Asgardian was born with High Magic but only selected few actually had patience, determination, and actual power required to go deep into the studies. 

The only relief was that he could enjoy Dudley suffering in a winter hat that was supposed to cover lack of his blonde curls. Such a shame. Maybe he overdosed some potion?

Sadly, he had evening’s detention with Snape. Still, he hoped he would get off easily. Maybe uncle Sev would teach him something. There was also a matter of Dudley there, but he could polish the cauldrons for all Harry cared. 

Right now he was looking for Neville with the help of the map in his book. 

“Of course Nev would be in the greenhouse.” He muttered and sprinted to the garden. As expected, Longbottom was in a heated discussion with professor Sprout

“...but wouldn’t it make the plants grow faster?”

“Yes, but the school cannot afford to actually purchase the runestones necessary. And the specifics of the chain are not publicly known.” the professor answered, then smiled seeing Harry approach. “I am looking forward to seeing you in Herbology. It seems one of your friends is here.”

“Hiya Nev!” Harry greeted his first real friend.

“Oh! Hi Harry.” The shy boy smiled. “How was your first day?”

“History of magic was interesting. Or as interesting as a droning ghost can be. But Magical Theory was so so so so boring!” He moaned. “I mean how long can a person talk about wands? And then she decided to assign us homework. On. the. first. day!” He kept complaining. “And yours?”

“It was okay. Charms were nice. We were learning how to light our wands.”

“With a match?” Harry couldn’t stop himself from a sarcastic comment. Nevile chuckled lightly. 

“No. Like a spell. The tip of the wand is supposed to glow.”

“How did you do?”

Neville saddened. “not great. My wand keeps refusing to work… The only time I actually did any spell was when I borrowed yours on the train. What was that for by the way?”

Harry thought for a moment. “Well… I thought that a more powerful wand would get better results. You know that I believe in you, right?” He ended with a bit of doubt in his voice

“Of course I do.” Neville quickly reassured him. “But I still can’t really compare with you in spells.”

“So? I am nowhere near as good in herbology or potions. Seriously! I got two years of tutoring from my uncle-” he omitted the fact that this uncle was Snape “-and you are on the same level just with your knowledge of ingredients. Besides, I am not sure if anyone can match me with spells. I’m just that good.” He said confidently.

“Oi! Neville! Still hanging out with that slimy snake?!” a very irritating voice of one Ron Weasley sounded from behind them. Strangely, he seemed to limp a bit. “Are you really so eager to find friends that you will follow some upstart dark wizard around?”

The Longbottom heir instinctively shrunk a bit. Harry on the other hand only got pissed. He pulled his book and started to look through the pages. There had to be something that could teach that irritating red-headed snob manners. Nobody messes with Harry’s friends. 

“What do you think you’re doing you slimy snake!?” The boy shouted, seeing Harry pull his wand while holding the book in the other hand.

“ ** _I Lokes navn forbanner jeg deg. Må huden din være like sleip som slangen, og tungen din deles som skapningen du fornærmet_** ”[1] Haraldr’s wand lit with dark-green flame, but only sparks came of it. He tried to push more magic, but still nothing. “Huh. I was sure this would work. Damn.” Instead, he decided to just fire plain ol’ stinging hex right below Ron’s belt. Sadly, before he got a chance, professor McGonnagal came in running. 

“What is the meaning of this!?”

“He tried to curse me!” Ron tattled while trying to hide behind stern deputy headmistress. 

“You have no proof,” Harry answered but McGonnagal gave him a pointy look.

“You stand here with a wand and open book, Mr. Potter. And I heard some shouts.” 

“He was verbally attacking Neville. Of course, I stood in his defense. Really! I am appalled by how little this school pays attention to the actions of the students and fights between houses. I mean you basically divide us at the age of eleven using some Millenium years old hat that reads our minds and cannot be stopped by Occulmency. Then, you push us into four corners of the castle to sleep and eat only with people that share a single trait with us and even that’s not exactly true. Some vague system decides on how we are perceived! Not only that but after-class interactions with people of other houses are met with outright hostility!” Harry continued to babble and complain about the house system for the next five minutes, repeating himself at least three times, but nobody noticed. Finally, McGonnagal interrupted him. 

“That might be, Mr. Potter, but it doesn’t change the fact that you tried to hex another student. Casting spells in the corridors is forbidden. This will be another detention.”

“Bloody Hell. It’s really not my day.”

“Language!” The transfiguration teacher scolded him pretty much automatically. 

“Sorry Professor…” Harry decided not to give her more reasons to be angry. 

“If I remember correctly you already have detention with professor snape today. I would advise against being late. He does not tolerate lack of punctuality any more than he tolerates incompetence.” She gave a warning before walking away.

“That’s not over Potter. You are a dark wizard and I know it. I will prove it. The fact that you willingly hang out with Malfoy is enough!”

“Whatever helps you sleep _prat_.” With that, Harry and Neville left. 

“What exactly was that spell supposed to do?” The Gryffindor asked once they already made some distance. 

“Meh. I was improvising really.” Harry shrugged

“But… you were looking in the Grimoire. I thought you wanted to find some spell or something.”

“Nah. That was just to scare him. The curse _should_ have worked. I am not sure… I am a bloody idiot!” Harry shouted suddenly.

“You don’t see me arguing-” Neville chuckled “-but why?”

“I wanted to curse him with ‘skin as slimy as a snake’. Except snakes aren’t slimy. Their skin is dry and rough! Damn. I really wanted to see that prat with forked tongue…”

“I think it’s good it didn’t work. I mean that would be a bit extreme.” Neville shyly pointed.

 _I really need to give him some confidence boost._ Harry thought to himself. “I live for extreme. I am a marauder after all.” 

“A marauder with detention.” His friend pointed.

“Details Nev. Details.”

\----------------

Harry arrived for detention with Snape. He was greeted by the sight of a bubbling cauldron and many ingredients on the desk. Sadly, before he got a chance to ask what would he be doing, Dudley arrived. 

“Wha’ is that?” He asked. The boy was still mostly bald, but the potion Madam Pomfrey gave him started to take effect because there were some small blonde hairs growing. Still, it was nice revenge for spitting on him. 

“That, Mr. Evans, is a cauldron. Which you would’ve known if you actually came to potions lesson in the morning.” Snape sneered at the boy. 

“It wasn’ my fault! That stupid redhead and his goonies attacked me. I had to defend myself and ended with the nurse.” Dudley tried to excuse himself.

“And is that supposed to exempt you from coming to lessons?” Snape raised one brow. “I wanted this detention to be educational for both of you, but since you’ve just proven to be supreme dunderhead, you can go scrub the cauldrons in the other end of the classroom.” 

Dudley muttered something about unfair treatment but obediently left to get to work. 

“Now, since the rate at which students are going through medical supplies this year is even higher than before, I was asked to prepare more Wiggenweld potions. You are going to help me.” He said to Harry, who happily jumped at the chance to work with his honorary uncle. 

In the back, Dudley was muttering curses while scrubbing the cauldrons. It was clear that for his cousin it was no detention but a reward. _Stupid wizards._ As he was scrubbing, the silver ring with a small snake symbol on the emerald green background rested comfortably on his index finger. The glow from the only visible eye was unnoticeable in the flickery torchlight of the potion classroom. 

\-------------------

**A week later, somewhere**

Yet again Tonks cursed her luck. Of course, the training to become a marauder would get her sent… someplace. It couldn’t be easy. She was running through a thick forest chased by a group of furious muggles armed with rifles. She fell no less than six times in the last ten minutes and the only thing that saved her was that she still had her wand. Except it was not much help if she could not apparate here. Or change shape. It was definitely an interesting form of _training_. 

Suddenly, an arrow zoomer right past her. Bullets she could get. But seriously? Arrows?

Having enough of this, she decided to screw the rules and actually play offensive. They could obliviate the muggles later. First was a very handy spell that would short-wire all tech in the general area of the pulse, that is her chase. Next, she disillusioned herself and applied a notice-me-not charm together with scent-suppressing charm.

Lastly, she shifted into her animagus form and started to climb onto the tree. T.C (Tonks Capuchin) easily blended into the trees. Or rather would blend if it was a tropical forest and not somewhere in the United States (at least she assumed it was the US from the accent of people chasing her). 

A man jumped from tree to tree until he stopped right past her. 

“And who are you supposed to be little thing?” He asked in baby voice. Tonks did not appreciate this and decided to show it by bitting his finger. “Agh! Stupid animal. What is a capuchin even doing here!?” 

Tonks took advantage of his confusion to change shape back. Or rather try because it ended with her legs growing back to human size only to return to monkey shape. _Damn. And I thought I already got it._

“What the…” The archer had no chance to finish because Tonks decided to just attack him as T.C. instead. He managed to throw her off after some time, but she only laughed and attempted to climb another tree. 

Her mistake was to place one leg in a hole that turned out to not be as climber-friendly as she thought and Tonks got stuck. The archer got over his shock and fired an arrow at her. The monkey was agile enough to dodge it and it embedded itself into the tree. She pulled it out, blew him a raspberry, and used it to free her leg. Then she climbed the tree. 

_I am never playing the distraction again._ She complained, but to everyone else, it sounded like monkey cries. _Why am I the distraction!?_ Another arrow whizzed right past her. _Why is he shooting with a bow?!_ Then she heard some shots in the jungle and decided that the bow is actually good. No problem. No problem at all. 

Finally, she managed to lose the irritating archer by hiding in the tree-tops. Scaring some birds was enough of the cover for her to double back and arrive at the bunker. She tried to transform again (away from the cameras) and this time she managed to do it. 

“Maybe I am not that useless” She smiled and tried to walk to the bunker to meet with other marauders only to accidentally trip over a tree-root. “This is really not my day…”

“Let’s move. We got the files.” The Voice of her uncle came from inside. “Good job on the distraction.” 

Someone grabbed her and the four of them disappeared in the burst of green flames before anyone even registered that there was more that one intruder. SHIELD would realize that some files were missing much later. 

The group reappeared back in the Potter Mansion. 

“You broke the rules of the training,” Loki said in stern voice.

For a moment, Tonks wanted to look apologetic, but then she went with her instincts. “I am a Marauder, right Mister J?”

Loki felt uneasy at the nickname. “Please don’t use that nickname. I would look awful in purple.” He then grinned widely. “But I see that you learned your lesson. No rules other than Marauder code apply to Marauders. Now let’s look at what Nicky has on…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Some things:  
> One: A guest decided to point out that they are acting childish. They are eleven. That's the freaking point. This Harry spent the last four years with Marauders who made sure he had a happy childhood. He is childish and that's intentional. And he is making Draco actually act his age for once.
> 
> Two: Why almost half of the people vote for Daphne when she was not even introduced in the story. And as opposed to some of the other choices she has no canon whatsoever.
> 
> Three: For more complicated spells I use Norwegian and Swedish google translate. I am fully aware there will be horrible mistakes, but I work with what I have at hand.
> 
> [1] In the name of Loki, I curse you. May your skin be as slippery as the snake, and your tongue split like the creature you offended


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N There is a poll regarding pairing available on my profile on FF.Net (PLPanda). Also, sorry for not posting for a while, more on it at the bottom.

Mischief to manage - chapter 13

Declaration of war

\------------------

The next day was Harry’s first transfiguration lesson. He still wanted to get the first successful prank of the year. So far twins already had the advantage of years, but as far as he knew they did not know muggle pranking devices. The hard part was that for this to count he either needed to do it in a public place or target a staff member. Both at the same time would be best. 

On the desk in the classroom sat a gray cat. Harry could swear that it had spectacles for a moment, but it turned out to only be coloration around its eyes. He grinned. 

“Good morning Professor.” 

To the amazement of all the gathered students, the cat transformed into Professor McGonagall.

“Mr. Potter! How did you recognize me?” She asked in disbelief

“No normal cat could sit so still.”  _ Not when I have catnip in my pocket.  _

“Well… five points to Slytherin for great deduction” She seemed to almost choke on the words. 

_ And they say Uncle Sev is the prejudiced one.  _

Harry did not voice his thoughts but took a seat next to Susan who smiled at him sweetly. The boy was not sure what earned such a reaction so he just returned the smile, but a bit awkwardly. 

The lesson as a whole was mostly about theory. Professor McGonagall transformed the desk into a pig and back to prove her point and then ordered everyone to transform a matchstick into a needle. Back at the manor, Loki taught his son the basics of each branch of magic, but they mostly focused on the theory needed for other things. From transfiguration, they worked in detail on Metamorphmagi and Animagi, and Harry’s own shape-shifting. 

Sadly, no matter how much Harry tried, he could not transform the Matchstick. Most of the time he just set one after another on fire. No matter how much magic he used, it just refused to work. Finally, after he got really angry, Harry shouted the incantation startling everyone in the classroom. This time, his whole desk burst into flames. 

“Why is this not working!?” He shouted in irritation when McGonagall extinguished the fire.

“Mr. Potter! That will be five points from Slytherin for shouting in the classroom. Please try again. I might be able to notice the mistake and maybe correct you.” She motioned for him to attempt to cast again.

Harry took a deep breath to get a better grip on his magic before he executed the required wand movement, followed by incantation. As he pushed the magic through the wand, once again instead of achieving change he set his desk on fire. 

McGonagall immediately extinguished it again, but the desk was now ruined beyond any semblance of usefulness. Sighting, she waved her wand and switched it with another desk from an unused classroom nearby. She would deal with it later. 

“Please only make a wand movement Mr. Potter.” She ordered, hoping to notice the mistake when he does things separately. After seeing that while not the peak of fluency, it was decent for the first time in the classroom. Next, she listened to him only to pronounce the spell. As far as she was concerned, it was good. Slightly too accented, but it could not be that destructive. Of course, she gave him pointers. Before his next attempt, she made the desk fireproof. 

Harry, listening to what his teacher told him carefully, did the spell almost perfectly. Professor McGonagall would probably be impressed if he didn’t once again burn the match to the fine dust. Luckily, the fireproof spell held. 

“I don’t get it. I do the wand movement right, I speak the incantation loud and clear, I push my magic through the wand and it still doesn’t work.” 

“What do you mean push your magic through the wand, Mr. Potter?” Minerva asked surprised. She did not expect any first year to have already enough control over their magical reserves to actively empower their spells. Hence she instructed them to  **try** and do it in hopes they get enough power on the spell. 

“Um… I direct the magic to the wand while I cast the spell. It’s the basics of any magic influencing the material world, which is most of the transfiguration and about half of the charms.” He remembered the lecture his father gave him. “The results will be more permanent the more initial magic you put in it up to the point of when the spell becomes permanent as the concentration of magic is dense enough to sustain itself.” 

“That’s… very advanced knowledge. It’s not discussed until the fourth year when we learn conjuration… Where did you learn this?” She asked bewildered. 

“I live with uncle Mo… Lupin.” He corrected himself before he babbled the Marauder’s name. “Just because I couldn’t legally own a wand until recently, doesn’t mean I couldn’t learn other things. And I kinda needed this because my accidental magic was quite… unpredictable.”

“I see…” She mused for a moment. “I actually did not expect anyone in the first lesson to be able to actively manipulate their magic. Please, try again, but refrain from pushing all your magic at once. Instead, maybe just let the spell pull enough without any addition on your part.” 

Harry did as asked. After the wand gesture and a simple incantation, he allowed magic to flow freely without blocking it, but he also did not actively push it. The matchstick turned silver but wasn’t exactly pointy. It seemed this time there was not enough magic to change it. 

“Very good. I think that will be enough of spellcasting for you today Mr. Potter. I need to oversee others and forgive me, but after you burned your desk twice, I’m afraid I can’t let you practice on your own. Maybe help one of your classmates with the technicalities.” With that, she left him to his own device. 

Harry just shrugged and went on to instructing Susan who happened to be closest and struggling. He did first look at Draco, but from the expression, he understood that the boy was too proud to accept help. 

\-----------

After class, he was hounded by a group of students that was dead-set on asking questions after question on how did he manage that. Harry was quick to point them toward Magical Theory teacher before he somehow disappeared in the crowd. Nobody noticed a red-headed boy with icy-blue eyes make his way to the next lesson. 

\------------

At Dinner, Harry waited near the doors to the great hall for Weasley twins to appear. And just as he predicted, they did appear together. He intercepted them before they got to the Gryffindor table. 

“Hi. Nice prank with the marmalade. I heard the original marauders pulled similar on Professor Snape when he was a student.” With that, he extended his hands in an offer of a handshake, crossing them so that the left brother received his right hand and the right brother - left hand. They were a bit confused at first, but quickly grinned and took the offered handshake. As soon as they both grabbed the digits a harmless electric charge started to travel through them and made them jump in place while their hair burned a little bit. Everyone in the hall stared at them.

After about three seconds Harry pushed just a bit of magic into his palms and overloaded the runic-based device, thus releasing the twins. “Gotcha!” He laughed. At first, twins wanted to be angry, but instead, they only grinned. 

“You know what that means Gred?”

“Of course Forge!”

“Prank war!” The twins and Harry said loudly. They looked at each other and had a fit of laughter. 

“But wait a moment, Oh brother mine!” The one going by Gred stopped abruptly. “There must be rules!” 

“You are right, Oh Brother mine!” Forge nodded, also getting serious. “We are not uncultured savages, right?”

“Of course!” Harry also stopped laughing. “I suggest Marauder rules. That is: for the duration of the war pranks can only target the other participants or the school employees. All pranks must either be witnessed by at least a subject group or a teacher. Nothing permanent and nothing overly dark.” The boy enumerated. “All pranks must be signed or officiated through Hogwarts rumor mill no later than half-a-day later.”

The twins nodded in agreement. “How will the victor be determined?”

“Breaking the rules is a sure end. Otherwise… Whoever gets more successful pranks before Samhain. As for reward… The loser must publicly admit that the other party is the best prankster at Hogwarts. Plus a free help in next… let’s say five major pranks. Redeemable until graduation. How about that?” Harry grinned. Twins looked at one another before also grinning. 

“You got yourself-” Fred said offering a hand

“-a deal. War’s on!” The other also offered his hand.

“Great.” Harry grabbed their hands and once again they were treated with lightning. Also once again, it was harmless.

\----------

At the staff table, McGonagall looked like she would have a heart attack at what she was seeing in the back. In theory, she should have gone and take points from Potter for pranking, but Dumbledore stopped her until the matter was resolved and by then she was too weak in her legs to go. On the words ‘Prank war’ and ‘Marauder rules’ she started to feel twice her age. Last time she almost considered retirement. Only Dumbledore convinced her to stop back then. This time she also turned to the old headmaster.

“Albus! Do you know what that means!?” She whisper-shouted.

“Indeed. Quite ingenious on Mr. Potter’s side.” The old man replied calmly. 

“Ingenious!?” Minerva had troubles with containing emotions. “What could be ingenious about this?!”

“Oh, quite a few things. He just managed to contain the Weasley brothers to pranking only him or the staff, leaving students alone. I feel especially Slytherins will be quite thankful for that. Also, he already is ahead by the prank only a second after they came to the agreement.”

“Surely you don’t support it, Albus!”

“Of course not. But I do admire the approach. Alas! I must retire to my office to deal with some administrative matters. Have a good meal, Minerva.” With that, Dumbledore left. 

“ _ God protect us… _ ” McGonagall whispered. 

\-------------

Harry did not waste time. Taking the opportunity, he sneaked to where McGonagall would have lessons and carefully planted several small bags filled with condensed Catnip. Each bag was also full of itching powder that would explode as soon as the bag was opened. He then quickly closed the doors and left before anyone saw him. 

It just so happened that third-year Gryffindors had transfiguration in the nearest period. As soon as McGonagall opened the doors to let the students a large group of cats jumped inside and started to rummage through every corner of the room. The students that followed the cats watched in amusement as cats found the bags and tore them apart, getting covered in colorful dust. Each ‘dusted’ cat started to scratch themselves.

Before McGonagall managed to get the class under control, glowing words appeared on the wall:

_ What a cat-astrophe _ _   
_ _ Trickster _

She just groaned and decided to move somewhere else. She noted that the Twins were snickering the whole time. Sadly, she had no proof it was young Potter that did it, so she had to settle on frowning and giving the current class additional homework to make up for the lost time. 

\--------

After dealing with the day of classes Harry retreated to Slytherin common room. So far he was ahead two pranks, but it could change. The twins had a numerical advantage. He needed to recruit his own group. First, he needed someone who would keep track of the rumor mill for him. And he knew just the gall. 

“Hya Trace!” He approached the black-haired girl.

“Hi, Harry. What can I do for you?” She stood up from the couch. 

“It’s about what can I do for you. How well-versed are you with Hogwarts rumor mill?”

“Want something spread far and wide?”

“Two somethings. First, if Weasley twins prank any student other than me please inform me immediately.” He grinned. “It’s connected with the other thing. Today in the great hall there was a prank war declared between New Marauders and Trickster and Co.” At that, she also grinned. “Marauder rules. Unless they want to find themselves in front of the whole great hall declaring that I am a better prankster, not that they won’t anyway, they are obliged not to target other students. So no more pranks on poor unsuspecting Slytherins at least until Samhain.”

“Got it. Nice thinking by the way.” She smiled sweetly at him.

“Thanks. See ya’ round.” He was about to walk away but stopped. “Have you seen Draco around?”

“I think Pansy dragged him for a ‘date’. I kinda feel sorry for him. It’s like being forced to play pretend all day long…”

“Meh. He is a tough boy. He will survive.” Harry shrugged before leaving her to do the magic. By dinner, everyone would know about the prank war. Of course, nothing certain. Teachers can’t punish someone because of hearsay. 

\------------------

The flying lesson on Thursday was eagerly awaited by most of the first years. While practically all purebloods and wizard-raised half-bloods knew how to fly (it was one of few attractions available to them), since they were not allowed brooms in their first year at Hogwarts and had no access to the school stuff, they were forced to wait. Not to mention that many wanted to show off with their abilities. Secretly, Harry did too. 

When the boy in question arrived with Neville and Draco, they saw rows of brooms already lined up. They quickly took place near the best brooms (least damaged) and waited for others to arrive. In the hindsight, the other two could see why Harry insisted on coming here first. The earlier you came, the better broom you got. 

“I can’t believe they are making us fly on such lousy brooms!” Draco complained. “It’s a wonder nobody died yet.”

“Well… Madame Pomfrey certainly ordered a whole new batch of various healing potions from Snape.” Harry pointed out, earning a chuckle from his friends. 

“If they allowed first-years to bring their own brooms, it would at least be safer.” Nevile moaned.

“But look at the bright side!” Harry stated overly cheery. “If you learn how to fly on this one, then other brooms should cause you no trouble at all! Maybe you will finally get over your fear of flying Nev.”

“Fat chances.” Retorted the Longbottom heir. 

The courtyard quickly filled with people from both Slytherin and Gryffindor. Luckily, since the trio was present, neither party tried anything funny. 

Finally, when both lines were formed and each broom had a partner, their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

“Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well? What are you waiting for? Step to the left side of your broom. Come on! Hurry up!” She spoke in a tone that would leave no space for objections. Everyone followed her order hastily. “Stick your right hand over the broom and say ‘up’!” She commanded. 

Students again followed the instructions. Some, including Harry and Draco, managed it at the first try. The former noted a dirty look from a bushy-haired girl from Gryffindor (one of those who did not succeed). It was quite amusing since he remembered her trying to lord over them when she succeeded in anything in the classroom.

One by one, students managed to get the brooms to launch themselves into their waiting hands. Out of it, Harry most liked the attempts of one Ronald Weasley, who seemed to be increasingly frustrated by his failures, especially after he tried to brag about how great of a flier he was. Finally, the broom launched itself, smashed itself into his face before landing back on the ground. Needless to say, Harry, Draco, and Neville had to work hard to stifle a chuckle. 

“Now that you’ve got a hold of your broom, I want you to mount it and grip it tightly. We don’t want you to slip off of the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady and hover for a moment, then lean on forward slightly”

As soon as Madame Hooch blew her whistle, Neville attempted to do what he was told, but his broom started to hover higher and higher. It was clear he had zero control. 

“Mr. Longbottom!” The teacher shouted before running toward her own broom. Neville was already too high in the air. He started to flail wildly in panic. “The rest of you don’t move or you will be out of the school before you manage to say ‘Quidditch’!” She shouted at the rest of them. The broom, as if it had a mind on its own, only seemed to fly higher until he was over a hundred feet above the ground. Madame Hooch dashed to him on her own broom, attempting to catch him. 

Her luck was taking a day off and while she successfully closed the distance fast, Neville accidentally kicked her broom and sent her stumbling into the nearby tower. The teacher crashed with loud Thump! and seemed to have lost consciousness while flying. At more or less the same time, Neville actually lost the grip and also was tumbling toward the ground at increasing speed. 

It took Harry no time at all to dash forward on his own broom. He didn’t care if he was expelled for it or if he accidentally revealed his true ancestry. Neville was his first friend ever and he would be damned if something happened to him when he could prevent it.

Neville saw the ground approaching fast and was torn between screaming his lungs out and keeping his eyes shut, so he settled on both. Instead of the feeling of crashing, he was suddenly jerked up and pulled to the side by something… some _ one _ grabbing him by his scruff. 

Professor Hooch would probably crash into the ground neck-first, but Harry managed to snatch her from the air by her leg mere inches before the hard landing. By now he was guiding his broom only using his knees and tights. He hovered about ten feet above the ground for a moment before slowly landing in front of the gaping class. Just as he settled down, professor McGonagall stormed into the field.

“What is going on here!?”

Before Harry or even Draco had time to say something, the prat supreme, a.k.a Ronald Weasley decided to get Harry into trouble.

“Potter flew against direct orders of Madame Hooch!” 

“You are a bigger idiot than we assumed Weasley.” Draco retorted. “Nev lost control of his broom and when Madame Hooch tried to save him she accidentally got knocked out and they both almost fell to their death if Harry didn’t save them by catching them mid-air.” 

McGonagall was about to question others, but the mere fact that Harry still held Neville Longbottom by his scruff and Madame Hooch was out and Potter had a firm grip on her ankle was proof enough.

“Um… Mr. Potter. Would you be so kind as to gently place both of them on the ground?”

“Sure.” Harry was a bit embarrassed that he forgot such a tiny, but nonetheless important detail. 

“Yes. Well… Thank you for quick thinking, but Mr. Weasley was right. You did go against a direct order from your teacher. That will ten points from Slytherin.”

Every single snake present had a deep frown form on their face. Some of the lions also didn’t look too pleased. Sensing the general sentiment, McGonagall relented. “Followed by thirty points for quick thinking and show of bravery worthy of a Gryffindor.”

Harry shrugged. It wasn’t like he particularly cared. The important thing was Neville was saved. It also didn’t escape him that Malfoy was actually warming up to the gryf. 

\------------------

The next few weeks passed mostly… mostly. Harry managed to rope both Draco and Neville into the war as his support. It didn’t take much after they found themselves victims of a prank that was supposed to only target Harry. Draco wanted revenge and Nev decided that this could be fun. At least as long as they haven’t hurt anybody.

This of course opened a new line of pranks. With three-person team Harry was now able to utilize Marauders’ Grimoire section of pranks to the fullest. It was nothing too sophisticated, but the Twins found themselves actually losing. They did not expect him to use muggle devices like instant-glue. The beauty of it was that since teachers were completely obvious to the muggle world, they had no idea how simplistic things were. It was kinda sad that Muggle Studies professor had no idea how to disarm a simple automated siren. But seeing Dumbledore jump honest five feet in the air when it sounded in the middle of supper was priceless. 

Sadly, while Harry wanted to claim that ‘Trickster’ was the sole prankster, the twins managed to land some blows too. Using his metamorphmagus abilities to regrow his hair after Weasleys dosed him with a hair-loss potion was a necessity. He specifically spent the next few hours learning hair-grow charm so he could give them poetic justice. While he had a better arsenal, they had practical experience and knowledge about Hogwarts. If the fact that they could avoid people and school staff as well as he could be any indication, he suspected they had the original Marauders’ Map. It would also give reason to why they used the name ‘New Marauders’ as their  _ nom de guerre. _ In that field, they were mostly equal. Each group only landed detention twice, and even then Draco managed to weasel his way out of it both times, proving to Harry that he actually had some Slytherin qualities. 

As Samhain approached, the score was constantly even and both groups kept running out of fuel. Neither wanted to repeat the same pranks and there is only so much you can do when the person expects to be pranked.

The day before the feast, ‘Trickster and co.’ managed to pull the last prank of the season. All teachers were already eating breakfast when Flitwick mid-sentence started to sing everything he wanted to say. Other teachers stared for a moment, but when professor Vector wanted to ask what was going on, she also sang instead.

Every single teacher could now only communicate by singing. Students that happened to be in the great hall started to laugh

“Do something Dumbledoreee!” McGonagall sang.

“What-ever for?” He responded in an equally musical voice.

“You can’t. can’t be seeriious!”

Harry didn’t bother listening to the rest. He was just happy that they canceled the classes for the day in the end. The potion would only last for an hour or two, but at that time the announcement was already made and no student would bother. Well, no sane student. 

While Harry, Draco, and Neville were busy avoiding any possible pranks from the Twins, they didn’t notice that Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle managed to corner them in an empty corridor. 

“Draco, my sweety,” Pansy started, earning a small cringe from the aforementioned boy. “Why are you dodging Greg and Vince?”

“Honey-moo…” Malfoy started, earning a snicker from his two friends. He vowed to get them back for that. “I am not dodging them…” He started to frantically look for excuses. “I… I… I asked them to keep you safe.” Seeing that this was not the best thing to say, he quickly added. “I know you are fierce with a wand, but it is unbecoming for a future Lady Malfoy to walk without any guards…” He silently prayed that she bought it. 

“Oh… But what about you my sweety?” She asked with a confused expression. 

“I have Potter and Longbottom. It’s politics. You wouldn’t understand.” He declared with a sneer. This earned him an angry look from her, but he had to put his foot down. Through these last two months he thoroughly enjoyed the company of his friends. While he used to consider Crabbe and Goyle as such, in truth they were about as intelligent as the trash bin, except trash bin at least knew to stay shut. 

“Fine!” She huffed. “But if something happens to you, I will be  _ mostly displeasured _ !” She declared, mimicking her mother. 

The three boys nodded before quickly making their escape. Neither wanted to know what she meant. 

\----------------

The next day also passed without too much excitement. He heard a rumor that after Charms, Ron Weasley managed to get the bushy-haired Gryffindor crying, but in the end, Harry had more important things to care about: the end of the prank war was coming fast. The twins managed to pull one more prank that day, but ‘Trickster and Co.’ still led by two. As the evening feast neared the corner, Harry approached the Weasley Twins. 

“Looks like it’s over.” He grinned at them, but there was no maliciousness here. He extended his hands to them. “It was a pleasure to compete with talented messers like yourselves.” 

Weasleys inspected his hands briefly before shaking them.

“Well, we did…”

“...Had fun with…”

“...this. Care to…”

“...Share your secret?” They finished together, still shaking his hand.

“Let’s just say that when you grow up with original Marauders… you learn fast.” He smiled at their stunned expressions. “One more thing: when you declare me the winner tonight, might I suggest the wording that won’t get you in trouble?” His smile turned into a mischievous grin. 

\----------------

When the feast finally arrived, Harry was giddy. He waited as most people arrived. Twins couldn’t have helped but be impressed over the sheer deviousness of his plan. Of course, they went with it. 

Dumbledore was about to begin when Fred and George stepped before the whole school. 

“Some very handsome…” one of them (Fred) started.

“...very talented…”

“...very intelligent…”

“...did we mention handsome?” they both asked with a grin

“Anyway, those handsome gentlemen approached us and asked us to deliver a message in their stead.” 

Dumbledore had half a mind to interrupt but decided that some entertainment before the feast was a welcome addition.

The twins pulled out a scroll that unrolled. 

“Well, it goes like that.” George started, but they said it in one, perfectly synchronized voice.

“ _ By the decree of New Marauders, we hereby proclaim Trickster and Co. to be the greatest pranksters that currently walk the halls of this prestigious institution. Through hard work, cunningness, intelligence, and bravery they showed that being a prankster is not only a privilege but also a hard work to uphold…” _

They were interrupted when suddenly professor Quirrel, who was so far missing from the staff table barged through the doors. 

“Troll! Troll in the dungeon!” he shouted, before adding in quieter voice “I thought you ought to know…” And with that, he fainted. Or at least appeared to faint. 

Immediately, the great Hall exploded into murmurs and whispers. Slowly, the voices started to rise. 

“Silence!” Dumbledore roared, immediately shutting everyone up. “Prefects will take students to their dormitories while the staff takes care of the troll.” Not really waiting for any arguments, he stormed out, followed by worried group of other professors. 

“Great! Does he even notice that Slytherin dormitories are in the dungeons?” Irritated Marcus Flint groaned. “Listen up! Since it’s obvious that teachers don’t care about our safety, we will be going to the library. Everyone follow me!”

Harry didn’t really bother, but he made sure that his knife and wand were ready. He was glad that he already learned the cleaning charm and could now wear his Asgardian robes every day. He also asked his father to send him maybe two more sets if possible, which he received not so long ago. One was clearly lighter and designed with warmer months in mind (not that Harry was ever bothered by cold), while the other included a bit more armor. Right now he was wearing the standard one and he hoped that he would not need that armor tonight.

\------------

Harry and Draco were moving a bit behind the bulk. Harry still hated the crowds and without his two bodyguards Draco was in no rush to mix with ‘lower sort’. At some point, some idiot decided to try and hit Harry with lace-tying jinx, but missed and got Draco instead. The boy muttered something under his breath and stopped to fix it. Harry stayed with him.

It turned out to be a big mistake. When Draco finished tying his first shoe, they heard a loud roar that could only be caused by Goyle’s stomach or angry troll. Not bothering to deal with the other shoe, the boys started to run to get to the rest of their group that was just disappearing behind the corner. Clearly, they also heard that sound because everyone (bar Goyle who was a bit confused) started to run and trotting one another. Prefects who were at the front were unable to get to the back. In the hindsight, it was a mistake to have no real rear guard.

A big, fat, ugly creature made its way into the corridor that the Slytherins occupied. As soon as he saw Harry and Draco, who happened to be left behind, it charged. Harry could’ve probably easily outrun the heavy beast, but Draco stumbled upon his untied shoelace and fell to the ground. 

Time seemed to slow down for Harry as the beast, raised its club and swung it down on Draco. In split-second decision the boy turned around and rolled (seeing as he would never make it in time upright) next to Draco. He could see the big chunk of wood making its way down right to his friend’s ribcage. There wouldn’t be much left of the blond boy if he was late.

He landed on one knee with both hands up, catching the club. The troll seemed confused about how this little kid stopped something like that. Harry didn’t wait for the confusion to pass, instead pushing the club up, gathering all of his Asgardian strength. The beast stumbled back a few feet. He was about to charge when Harry straightened up, standing with his back straight. The boy whipped his wand with lightning speed and pointed it at the troll. He knew that none of the spells he learned would help him. He always had his knife, but instincts guided him to wand. 

In act of desperation, Harry started to just push his magic into the piece of metal in his hand. He gave everything he got and more, trying to force whatever energy he could muster. 

A torrent of purple flames erupted from the tip of the wand. The vortex flew straight at the Troll’s chest and passed through like there was nothing, stopping only at the wall. It continued for about ten seconds before Harry collapsed back to one knee, exhausted and feeling dizzy. 

When the flames died, Troll seemed to stand confused for a moment before looking down. In the middle of his chest, right where the flames passed, was now a gaping hole. The beast made a pained squeak before falling on its back. The troll was dead.

This was the moment when the teachers arrived at the scene. Dumbledore was in the lead. 

“What is going on here!?” Professor McGonagall shouted from her spot next to the headmaster. 

“Harry Potter killed the troll.” A blonde first-year declared. She said that like it was the simplest fact.

“Impossible!” Snape sneered. “No first year could possibly single-handedly defeat a troll.” Daphne noted that he was limping. 

“But it’s true!” Tracy backed up her friend. “He saved Draco!” She pointed to the blond boy, who was white as a sheet of paper. His gaze was focused on single spot on the roof and he was shaking. Next to him Harry was still kneeling, breathing heavily. He looked like he was about to collapse. 

While most of the teachers stared at what was in front of them, professor Vector examined the troll. “Headmaster! Look!” She pointed at the gaping hole in the troll’s chest. It was almost a foot in diameter and edges were burned completely. She then looked around and saw a burn mark on the wall. Others followed her gaze and McGonagall gasped. The wall was damaged to the point when one could see stars outside. 

“I just… protected a friend…” Harry said before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for not posting for a while. I had to sort through several matters regarding end of the school year and then I started to work on several projects at once, which led me to having five different pieces in various stages of unfinishment. I also lost a bet to a friend and promised to write a response to the challenge of her choosing. It will have to be at least 40k long and actually contain some story. I am not sure what she will want me to write, but probably I will start soon.
> 
> As for this story, I want to skim over the first year and move to more interesting things, that is the actual Avengers timeline. The 'I am Iron Man' will happen in November 2007, which is early part of the second year. I also have plans on the magical side and more of Marauders.
> 
> Coming up next: Loki pays a visit to Headmaster.


	14. Paying dues

* * *

Mischief to Manage - Chapter 14

Paying Due

* * *

_While most of the teachers stared at what was in front of them, professor Vector examined the troll. "Headmaster! Look!" She pointed at the gaping hole in the troll's chest. It was almost a foot in diameter and edges were burned completely. She then looked around and saw a burn mark on the wall. Others followed her gaze and McGonagall gasped. The wall was damaged to the point when one could see stars outside._

_"I just… protected a friend…" Harry said before passing out._

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes, only to be blinded by bright light entering through high windows. Blinking several times to readjust to it, he tried to remember what happened. He could clearly recall the troll, him saving Draco's life, and then pushing magic through the wand. Then Harry briefly remembered muttering something and then blackness.

Once his eyes adjusted, he saw that he was apparently in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. It was early morning, so he had to be here at least for a night.

"How are you feeling, my little trickster?" A soft voice asked next to him.

"Dad!" Harry's head snapped to where the voice came from. He wanted to leap and hug his father, having missed him for the last two months. Surprisingly, he found himself unable to leave the bed.

"I'm here, Harry." Seeing the expression of worry on his son's face, Loki smiled. "I put a strong Notice-me-not spell on myself and froze the alarm spells on you for the time being."

"I missed you dad."

"So did I, my little trickster. So did I." Loki leaned to hug his son. After a brief period of pleasant silence, Harry started speaking again.

"I think I killed a troll yesterday…"

"It was actually three days ago." Loki corrected him. "And yes, you did. But you also saved your friend and probably several other fellow snakes."

"But… will his troll mother not be sad?" Harry asked with all the innocence of an eleven-year-old child.

"She might, but in the end, it was the right thing to do. He wanted to hurt others. Maybe you could've stunned him, maybe not. Haraldr. I want you to remember that in some situations, it's you or them. Don't feel bad for living."

Loki remembered when Salazar gave him pretty much the same speech after Loki was forced to kill a group of mortals that tried to burn a muggle-born boy. Granted, he was a son of a sorceress, but taking it out on an innocent child was wrong. That was one of the major spats he had with his former mentor. At least Loki made his first kill when he was already nineteen.

Loki suppressed the need to take Harry away from the school. The marauders agreed that it was for the best that his son attended Hogwarts. Isolating the kid would only harm him in the long run. The fact Harry already made good friends with Neville and Draco was precious.

"Is Draco okay?" As if Harry was reading his thoughts, the boy asked about his friend.

"Yes. He was very shaken after the debacle, but physically he is okay. There is only one minor problem… Do you remember how we discussed how Grimbat owes me a life-debt?"

"Yeah. You saved him from Uncle Moony after one of the meaney pranks"

"Exactly. But there is more to life-debts than just tradition. In some cases, they are recognized by very magic. They are also very dangerous."

Harry gulped. "Is Draco in danger?"

"For now not, but his father asked to meet you tomorrow, that is Friday, evening."

"Sure. As long as I am let out. But dad… I kinda… I had to use the _other_ magic" The younger Asgardian did not want to speak the true name in fear of accidentally revealing too much.

"It was in defense of your friend. When I saved Grimbat, I did use the other magic too. You have nothing to worry about. By now the famed Hogwarts' rumor mill already made twenty stories from how you wrestled the troll to how you caused a bolt of lightning to strike from a clear sky to obliterate the foul beast. They almost make you look like the oaf of my brother Thor."

They both chuckled. Whenever Harry had had a nightmare, Loki told him a story about Thor. And for sure they did not paint the god of thunder in a good light.

"So I just neither confirm, nor deny anything and let it die down?"

"Not even your housemates understand what happened. But couldn't you've made the flame green? It would match the robes!" Loki continued to joke. He saw his son brighten up.

"I did consider making it pink, but it would be too humiliating for the mean troll." Harry's mood immediately improved.

"Good. Did I tell you about this one time your Uncle had to dress in Wedding Dress to get his hammer back? You see, it was…" And Loki devolved into telling his son another humiliating story about Thor.

* * *

After some time in Hospital Wing, Loki finally had to leave and deal with some other matters, promising to meet his son again later that day. When he was by the doors, he unfroze the monitoring charms, suddenly causing Madame Pomfrey to run out of her office almost screaming. In the hindsight, lifting the freeze so suddenly was not the smartest choice. For the old matron, all of Harry's vitals suddenly spiked. Oh well, mistakes happen.

Next, the Asgardian let go of his more cheery side, allowing the scowl to form on his face. After strengthening the notice-me-not charm, he strode through the castle. While nobody knew he was there, everyone immediately stepped out of his way. Some, more sensitive to magic, felt as if a very powerful wave of unbridled energy traveled through the school. He walked directly to the gargoyle doors. The creature could perceive through his enchantment, but the moment it saw his expression, the doors opened faster than one could say 'Now!'.

As Loki entered the office, he let go of his magic. The room was filled with chilly air as all fire in the room turned eerie green and the window seemed to suddenly be clouded.

"You have exactly twenty seconds to explain how the troll got into the castle. Starting **now!** " He shouted at Dumbledore, who sat in his office chair.

While on the outside, Headmaster appeared only slightly worried, inside he was sweating. Last time he saw Loki this angry, it could very well cost him his life. Dumbledore was not a fool to expect to be able to defeat a full-fledged Asgardian. Especially not if he was relatively speaking eight centuries behind in his magical studies.

"We… we keep a troll on the grounds as a guardian… This one must've been looking for his tribemate…" He answered with a bit of faux confidence.

"A _guardian_?" Loki asked with an undertone of sarcasm. "Please don't tell me this has something to do with the third-floor corridor."

"You know that Hogwarts is the safest place in the world James."

"Was. Was the safest place in the world up until you decided to abuse this. In my understanding, you excluded a specific troll from the wards, forgetting that each tribe of them has identical magical signature since they are closer to fungus than mammals?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I can assure you this will not happen again. I already put a ring of wards that would stop any troll from crossing it. You have nothing more to worry."

"Besides the fact that you told a school full of impressionable kids that they are absolutely not to go to the third-floor corridor? Without giving any explanation? As in 'don't do it because I say so'?" Loki gave him an irritated glare. Dumbledore had to work hard to clammer on his occlumency not to wither under it. Loki could be scary when he wanted to be.

"James, I understand your concern, but I can guarantee that I have everything under control."

The Asgardian looked like he wanted to say something, but at the last minute changed his mind. "For your sake, I hope you do." He finally threatened before leaving without as much as 'goodbye'.

Dumbledore slumped back into his chair. He wondered if he should perhaps go after Loki and try to placate him some more but ultimately chose to let it go. In a few months time, the new wards would take hold and Hogwarts would be the safest place in the world again. Especially from a certain group that specialized in giving him a headache.

* * *

With Dumbledore properly scared, Loki was about to disappear from school entirely but chose to actually check one more thing. With the notice-me-not reapplied, he moved toward the third-floor corridor.

As soon as he opened the doors he scowled. He did it with basic Alohomora and there wasn't even a most basic alert ward that would inform the teachers that someone did enter toward their 'gruesome and painful death'. They couldn't even collect the bodies fast enough. Then again, when he saw a Cerberus ready to jump at him he guessed that there wouldn't be bodies anyway. Well, except the beast was not close enough to attack him before he had a chance to turn and run.

"Maybe Dumbledore is not as dumb as his name suggests…" He mused loudly. He then waved his hand and summoned the illusion of an opera choir. Sirius received tickets for the show but was entirely not interested and he already had a date with Bones planned that day. So Loki, disguised as Sirius, had the pleasure of watching the show that was based on "The Warlock's Hairy Heart". In his opinion, they made it too much of a sappy romance, but it was still nice and he could appreciate the artistic value _unlike_ some.

After the Cerberus was dealt with, Loki jumped into the trapdoor, easily slowing his fall without as much as breaking a sweat. So far he didn't use any magic beyond the second year, which was appalling to him. Especially if the traps down the road would get more dangerous.

The Devil Snares burned in green flames within seconds of when he touched down, not leaving as much as a trace of them being there.

In the next room, there were many floating keys. Loki was surprised that Alohomora didn't work this time. Except a mildly-strong blasting curse did more than an exemplary job, leaving a gaping hole in place of the doors.

Loki didn't even break the stride when he miniaturized the chessboard and walked into the next room. The troll ended up dead, consumed by green flames much like devil snares. If the Asgardian remembered correctly, basic fire-starting charm was the first-year spell. After a brief thought, Devil snares would serve as a nice cushion and he studied them in his first year. He was sure one of the keys was the correct one and a chess game could be won regardless of age. This had to be a joke on Dumbledore's part, or some kind of hidden game to see which student actually listens carefully during lessons.

After the troll, there was a chamber with some potion vials. As soon as he entered, purple and blue flames blocked both doors. Loki resisted the urge to laugh.

"A logical riddle? Well, any 'Claw would solve this with one eye closed. They need to do this every time they enter their tower. Come on! Where is the challenge?" Then, Loki analyzed the blue flames and actually laughed. " _Protego Diabolica_? So that's the whole secret? Anyone with the right intention can pass? Pathetic."

Not bothering to even touch the riddle, Loki dispelled the powerful charm and entered the last chamber. In the middle of a large chamber stood a single mirror. It had clawed feet and a gold frame inscribed with the phrase "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." This one confused Loki. He never before encountered anything like this and was actually worried. He heard about the Mirror Dimension and how it could easily serve as a prison for those without means to leave it.

As he carefully approached the Mirror, he dared to look into it. He was prepared for some clever trap, but not what he saw. Instead of his reflection, there was him, Lily, and Harry standing side by side. Behind him, he could also see Charlus and Dorea waving. Next to Harry, there was another girl, with fiery red hair and his stormy gray eyes. They were all smiling and waving to him. The Lily in the mirror even leaned over and kissed the mirror Loki. It was like all his dreams came true. He had a family, parents that supported him and Harry was smiling. There was no darkness in his eyes. His beautiful Haraldr was safe. And there was another girl that seemed to be his daughter. His dream of a family. His greatest, most sacred wish.

He had no idea how long he spent staring at the image, adding the story to the picture. In the back of his head, there was this nagging voice that kept reminding him that this was not real. At first, it was near-silent. Then, slowly, it got louder and louder until finally, he couldn't ignore it any longer. Angry, he closed his eyes for a moment, clearing his mind. He sensed the powerful compulsion spell put on the mirror. Whoever started to look at it would have hart time stopping. It was a curse. A very powerful and addictive one. The mirror was an extremely dark object.

"So that's what you want to hide, Dumbledore?" He asked, not even bothering to open his eyes, much less look over his shoulder."

"James." The headmaster stood in the entrance to the chamber. "I am impressed with how you dealt with the traps. I must say…"

"Save it, Albus. Any semi-competent first-year can pass your traps if he just uses that gray matter they call a brain." He waved the headmaster. "Now what are you really hiding here?"

"I am not sure what you mean?"

"This is a class one dark object. Possession of one means a life sentence in Azkaban. Hiding one in school full of children behind a set of traps that can be easily defeated by a first-year would mean a kiss. We both know you are not an idiot, so this is only another trap. Previous ones served only to lure the thief into a false sense of security." Loki turned and glared daggers at Dumbledore.

"You are indeed quite perceptive, James."

"Stop with calling me James!" Loki shouted. "James died with my Lily Flower!"

"Please, forgive me. I am just… I am used to that name."

"Don't play your games with me, old fool. I can still show up before Wizengamot and ruin you. Recovery from being cursed can take a long time. You can ask Longbottoms." The Asgardian threatened. "I will even present a witness in the form of Lord Black. Sirius has been gathering the support of unaligned for years now. How much popularity would our faction get if I suddenly turned up alive and well?" Seeing Dumbledore not convinced of his threat, Loki scowled. "Just because for now shadows serve me better than spotlight doesn't mean it won't change. Tread carefully, _headmaster_."

The warning was clear. Loki was ready to go public to foil Dumbledore's plan. He didn't want to but would do it anyway. Still scowling, Loki turned his back to the headmaster and instead started to slowly unweave the newer enchantments on the dark object. He found dozens upon dozens of complicated spells, including a modified _Fidelius_ Charm. Had he just used Fidelius, he would probably never be able to unravel the secret. But there was a flaw in the design that allowed him to cancel everything in a chain reaction. When he removed the spell that created an artificial soul, the Fidelius failed with no place to hide the secret. And as nobody knew the secret, there would be no new secret keepers.

All of it took Loki less than three minutes. He knew that it was largely due to his training and High Magic in his veins. Weaving spells from primal elements was the basic principle of High Magic. Every time one wanted to use this great power, one had to create the desired spell effect from null.

When the last spell finally failed, a peculiar red stone fell from the mirror right into Asgardian's waiting hand.

"That's interesting." Loki mused. It was a small, dark red stone that seemed to be only in a semi-steady state. He could feel the power, unlike almost anything he'd ever seen. The only thing that could compare was Tesseract that his father hid centuries ago.

"Loki! I must insist you hand it back this instant. It's inc…"

"Philosopher's Stone. Or Sorcerer's stone if you've studied history." Loki shut him off. "It's not yours. Flammel's?"

"Yes." Dumbledore sighed in defeat.

"So do they know you've been using their most prized possession as a bait?" Loki asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Nicholas and I go way back," Dumbledore explained. "I was his apprentice in both transfiguration and alchemy."

"Fine. I will be returning it anyway. Make sure this place is no longer a threat to the students. Put real traps on the way if you must. But I warn you. The moment my son or any of his friends get hurt, I will be coming for you. If I must, I will bring the castle down to get you."

"Ja… Loki! You must see reason. If anyone…"

"Nobody will learn anything about what happened here today. Nobody but the two of us and Haraldr knows I was even in the castle. And he knows that some secrets must be kept to oneself."

"yes, but…"

"Don't bother, old man. You can say nothing that will convince me that this," he tossed the stone from one hand to another, "needs to stay in here. Just ensure that whoever gets to this point is trapped. Make it a real challenge so they don't expect it."

Before Dumbledore had any chance to answer, Loki disappeared in a burst of green flames, taking the stone with him.

The Headmaster sighed again. He was getting old.

* * *

After Madame Pomfrey finally gave Harry a clean bill of health, he was finally let out of the hospital wing. She didn't want to believe anything he said. Total magical exhaustion, as he learned, could easily lead to death as wizards used magic to optimize their body processes and without magic, they were vulnerable to many things that they normally ignored. Harry had a hard time keeping from her that he was not exactly a wizard in the exact definition of the word. He was really happy that his father's spell held strong and medi-witch didn't get any strange reading.

Outside, there was already Neville waiting for him. "You are alive!"

"Don't be so surprised Nev. You would need more than just a troll to get rid of me." Harry joked, being in a much better mood than when he first woke up. He didn't realize exactly how much he missed his father before they reunited in the morning.

"Prat!" Longbottom smacked him in the shoulder. Harry decided to prank his friend some more and acted like he almost collapsed. Instantly, Neville started to apologize profoundly until he heard a snicker from his friend. "That's not funny!" The comment made Harry laugh.

"It kinda is…" Seeing his friend's serious glare, Potter stopped himself. "Fine. What's the status?"

"Eh, people are still talking. There are some really ridiculous tales from you having a stroke of luck and banishing troll's club into his head to using Fiendfyre to obliterate the enemy of newest dark lord among us."

"The last one is Weasley?" Harry guessed. Neville could only nod affirmatively. "Damn. I hoped to keep my dark secret a little longer." The two friends started to laugh at that comment.

"There is also Draco. He… distanced himself from other Slytherins who mock him for being worse than a half-blood. They keep reminding him that he should've been the one that defeated the troll to show 'upstart half-blood filth' his place." Seeing scowl forming on Harry's face, Neville quickly raised his hands in surrender. "I'm just repeating what I heard."

"Don't worry. I will sort this out. Want to prank Weasley today?"

"Sure, but what's the plan?"

"I was thinking of turning his hair green and silver."

"We won't get in trouble?"

"Will you babble?"

"Nope."

"Then no trouble at all." Harry grinned.

* * *

As it was after classes already, they had a whole afternoon to plan something properly. In the end, They agreed on green hair with silver 'T' pattern on top. Then, it was just the case of practice. Neville would be the one to cast the spell as Harry could chance his hair back without trouble. The spell itself was really simple and could easily be dispelled with a basic _Finite_.

"I still don't get it. How is it that you do everything perfectly and yet achieve minimal results…" Harry complained after he walked Neville step by step through the spell.

"Maybe I'm just above squib like they say after all…" The boy shrunk a bit.

"And I am a Swedish Princess." Harry retorted. "You are definitely powerful. You managed the spell on the train on the first try."

"That was with this special wand of yours."

"Wand!" Harry shouted. Suddenly, he was enlightened about what the problem was. He snatched the wand Neville was using and gave it a flick. He didn't push any of his magic, but he also didn't hold back. He felt a bit of a tug on his power, but nothing happened. He could wave a stick and achieve more.

"Is… something wrong?"

"I've seen freshly-cut branches have more magic than this. It's either extremely inflexible wand that is still loyal to the previous owner or it has no core inside…"

"It was my father's," Neville explained. "Grandma said that I would honor his memory by using his wand. He was an incredibly powerful wizard. One of the best Aurors they had during the war."

"Is Neville. He is an incredibly powerful wizard. As long as he wasn't kissed by dementor or actually killed, he is a powerful wizard. His wand is still loyal to him and as such, you can't win its allegiance."

"But… Gran said…"

"Your Gran is a lovely woman, but not an authority on wands." Harry retorted.

"And you are?"

"Nope."

"Then…"

"But if I feel like a wand is no more than a stick, there must be something wrong with it. Besides, which of us two killed the troll?"

"Debatable. I didn't end up in the hospital wing."

"Broom accident?"

"It was one time and it doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"Because the teacher was there with me as another patient."

"Still counts."

"Does not"

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does three."

"What?"

"What?"

And they both erupted into hearty laughter.

* * *

At Dinner, Harry lent his wand to Neville so he could prank Weasley. This way, even if they checked his wand for some reason, they would not find anything. And as Harry didn't have his wand with him, he would be clean as well. He didn't need a wand to protect himself. It was useful, but not a requirement.

Potter chose to sit between Draco and Tracy. He had another prank planned for Weasley for the rumors the redhead was spreading. That one would serve a double purpose of moving the focus of rumor mill away from the troll and onto less important matters.

"Hi cuz. How's it goin'?" He asked as he took place next to Malfoy.

"I live, so there is that," Draco answered. It was clear he was still down after what was happening.

"Are you a Slytherin or nor?" Harry asked sharply. "If something is causing a problem, move it." Draco raised his head and stared at his cousin. "Watch and learn."

Harry turned toward Tracy. After hearing that Ron Weasley separated from the group to look for the muggle-born girl he strongly insulted earlier that day, a plan formed that would work quite nicely.

"Trace. Did you hear about Weasley?" He started, immediately getting the attention of the rising gossip queen.

"No. Do you have something interesting?"

"Of course I do. I learned from my Gryffindor sources that during troll accident he sneaked away from the crowd to look for Granger." He grinned. "He did insult her pretty badly earlier that day. You know, in the way that most immature boys act to attract girl's attention. He must be really over his head for her if he is acting so early on it." The two Slytherins grinned at one another.

"Of course Potter, but I will want something more for this." She smiled innocently.

"And that is?"

"How did you defeat that Troll. I only saw some purple fire. What was that."

"Off the record." Harry's face hardened.

"Of course. This is for my own curiosity. If you would be willing to teach me this maybe…" She trailed off.

"No can do. It was very much a burst of accidental magic really. I just pointed my and pushed pure magic through the wand." He explained.

"You're kidding me?" She exclaimed surprised. "Everyone knows trolls are resistant to magic. It had to be something more."

"If it was, I have no idea how to even recreate it." He gave her a half-truth. He didn't know how to make such vortex, but he could summon the flames of pure magic.

"Fine. The Weasley news is anything true?"

"Well, he and Granger _were_ missing from the common room when they checked the attendance. And now look how close the two of them seem to be." He pointed to Weasley. Neville, who was watching his friend closely for a bit now took the signal and waved the wand under the table, murmuring the color-changing spell. Suddenly, Ron's hair turned emerald green and had silver 'T' in the middle. There was also a gong sound that got everyone's attention on the pranked Redhead.

"Oh my… Someone pranked him." Harry made a surprised face.

Draco watched the exchange between Tracy and Harry with interest. Then, he noted how Weasley's hair changed and couldn't help but smile. Both boys quickly finished their dinner and got up. Neville was also moving from his table. As they were exiting the Great Hall, Harry patted Dracon on the back. "Don't worry cuz. I got your back."

* * *

On the next day, classes passed without much trouble. Everyone left Draco alone with Potter nearby. Nobody wanted to mess with the famed Trollslayer. And by lunch school was already focused on newer gossip, that is Weasley's crush on the Granger girl. Harry felt kinda bad about her being an accidental victim of his prank, but he had no way of doing anything about it now.

In the evening, Harry and Draco were summoned to Professor Snape's office. As they arrived, the stern teacher and Slytherin's head of house let them inside. There, they were met by irritated Lucius Malfoy and Smug-looking Sirius Black.

"Draco." Lucius acknowledged his son with a nod of his head, to which the Malfoy heir responded with a customary bow.

"Harry!" Sirius greeted his godson with a smile. The boy also smiled widely.

"If that's all…" Severus was about to vacant the office when Lucius stopped him.

"Actually, I would appreciate it if you reminded here as… impartial mediator." The smile on Lucius' face suggested that he expected Snape to be anything but. If only he knew where man's loyalties really laid.

"As you wish, sir. That is if Lord Black has nothing against it." Snape played his role perfectly and sneered at his pseudo-friend.

"No problem at all." Sirius tried to stay cordial. While it looked like he had a problem keeping his anger, it was in fact laugher that he had to stop. Lucius was playing right into their trap.

"I will make it short. I have here a marriage contract to both the Greengrass Girls that I won in honor duel against Roland Greengrass. I am willing to offer it as a due repayment of the life debt that formed when you saved my son." He looked Harry in the eyes. The boy looked surprised.

"I thought Draco was already betrothed to Heiress Parkinson" Harry quipped.

"He is, that is why I am offering the contract as customary repayment. A life for a life." Malfoy kept his face emotionless, which meant he tried to control his anger. Apparently for a pureblood lord, having an heir in debt to someone of lower blood status was some kind of insult. Harry would surely play on it a bit.

"But is that the only way to repay the life debt? I only started studying magical theory and my previous studies focused on much more immediate matters like the functioning of Noble and Most Ancient House to which I am heir apparent." This way, Harry reminded Lucius that his social standing would be higher than his once he attained the age of majority.

"Maybe I will explain." Severus intercepted the question before Lucius had a chance. "Life Debt is a form of powerful magical bond that forms between two wizards when one saves the life of another. They are incredibly rare because of conditions that must be met."

"And that condition being?" Harry asked curiously.

"The intention of savior must be pure, that is he mustn't expect any reward for saving a life. There must be no outside compulsion. Saving life must also not be a responsibility. That is the reason Aurors and Healers are never owed life debts. You also can't be the cause of the life-threatening situation that would lead to it. Finally, life would need to be forfeit without the intervention of another wizard. In simple terms, a wizard would need to have no other way of surviving save by the actions of another wizard Close Familial ties also cancel the debt. That's why it doesn't form between parents and children or grandparents and grandchildren. Usually, it's within two jumps on the family tree. It is the reason why a marriage contract cancels the debt."

"But if the contract is not for the member of that person's family?" Potter asked a bit confused.

"Normally, yes, that would prevent solving the debt. Except since the contract was won in the honor duel, it was a payment for survival, thus being a form of transferring the life-debt."

"So you are saying this is the only way?" Harry laughed.

"Of course no pup." Sirius grinned at the two others. "They are trying to distract you from the main way of repaying the contract, tempting you with a beautiful wife. If Penelope is anything to go by." He chuckled.

"But why two?"

"You could keep second as a mistress or use the contract to form an alliance with another family." Seeing the boy grimace at word mistress Sirius nodded understanding. "It's an old practice. And rare. Practically unknown beyond life-debts these days. Anyway, the main way is a magically enforced loyalty oath."

"Huh?" Harry asked confused. He never heard about them. In the corner of his eyes, he noted that all three other males were not very happy with the fact he learned this information.

"It is a form of less permanent fealty oath. Instead of submitting the whole house permanently, it would function only during Draco's life until either your death or until he repaid the debt. He would be unable to betray or go against you. He would be compelled to follow your lead."

"So it's like slavery?"

"Not exactly. He would be mostly free. He would not go against himself. But in some matters, he would be subservient to you. Like Wizengamot votes.

"Still, Draco is my friend. I see him as equal, even if slightly less talented." Harry smiled watching Lucius fight with himself. Lord Malfoy knew that Potter and Black held all the cards and if they wanted, they could paralyze his house. He would be forced to either disown Draco and try for another son or organize an accident for Potter, which would be almost impossible with the amount of protection. He could try and challenge him for an honor duel, but without proper and very public reason it would only hurt him. While only his son owed the life debt, he indirectly saved the whole Slytherin house from danger. Right now even his allies would be reluctant to act against Potter.

"There is one another option that fell out of favor. An oath of secrecy." Severus supplied.

It was a calculated move between Loki, Black, and Snape. They knew that Harry would not accept the loyalty oath and they weren't interested in marrying him off. Especially when they expected that they would offer Parkinson as payment. Draco would gladly be rid of her and Malfoy never wanted this betrothal since he came worse off on it. This way, with Snape suggesting secrecy oath, they would eat the cake without eating it. Malfoy would be done with debt and Draco would be closer to Harry as he would become his closest confidant. The oath would function much like Fidelius charm and enforce keeping things given in secret, secret. Also, their spy Grimbat would earn bonus points for coming up with a suggestion that would (in Lucius' mind) be beneficial to them.

"The Fidelius Oath?" Sirius acted surprised.

"Yes. It would make so Draco would be unable to reveal Potter's secrets without his explicit permission." Snape gave a small smile.

Lucius was still unhappy. When the Dark Lord returned and learned of the oath, he might try and extract the information in some way. Life of his son and heir would be in danger.

"Great then." Lucius put a mask of acceptance. "I will be allowed to sell the Greengrass sisters."

"Sell?" Harry asked. In the dim room full of shadows and light playing tricks, Lord Malfoy did not notice the dangerous glow of Harry's eyes or the scowl that formed on his face.

"Yes. They are of no real use to me except to use as political leverage." Malfoy senior sneered. "I hoped to strike a deal, but I see they really hold no value beyond mistresses. With their age they are worthless and as their father died heirless the seat passed to his brother."

The flames in the room turned purple and eerie chill filled the room. Harry's eyes were now glowing with green light similar to that of Killing Curse. Lucius looked around. An uneasy feeling crept over him as he remembered dementors causing a similar chill.

Before Harry had a chance to do something not exactly legal, Sirius stepped in shielding his godson. This way, Lucius could not see the light in his eyes. Instead, it now looked like it was the Black who caused it in rage.

"This slight against the house of Greengrass and Gareth Greengrass, personal friend to the house of Black can be a reason for severe sanctions against house Malfoy. I demand payment for an affront against a personal friend of Lord Black, else a challenge to an honor duel will be issued."

Lucius scowled, but his eyes betrayed a healthy dose of fear. With power-show like this, he could doubt his skill. Especially since Black spent seven years after war doing Morgana knows what around the world. And even before, he and potter were two of the fiercest duelists in Auror force. Even if very immature ones. He had to play it carefully.

Slowly, Harry got his power under control. He watched with interest, what exactly was going on between two politicians.

"Gareth as Lord Greengrass was a valuable ally of the house of Black during the time of political fervor caused by the demise of Lord Voldemort. The House of Black owes him a debt that I intend on honoring. The insult against daughters of House Greengrass will not be treated lightly. Should compensation offered for public insult in presence of representants of four different houses: Prince, Malfoy, Black, and Potter, be deemed not satisfactory, I will issue a challenge to the Honor Duel."

"Surely, you are exaggerating, Lord Black."

"You tried to bait my Godson, force him given his good nature, into a marriage contract against an unknown girl. Had you been any more forceful I would accuse you of attempted line theft." Sirius growled.

"What do you want of me?" Malfoy asked with a sneer.

"Simple. For that underhanded tactic, you will relent the contract to the girls as a payment for the insult. Then, your son will swear the Fidelius Secrecy Oath."

"That's outrageous! Do you have me for a fool!? Do you have any idea how much this contract is worth!?"

"I will pay you," Harry said suddenly. "One-third of its value. The rest will be considered a discount for the slight against House Greengrass and by proxy house Black."

"Otherwise I will start preparing my dueling coat," Sirius warned.

Lucius was driven into the corner. If he refused, he would need to fight Black. If he accepted, he would be making one of the worst transactions yet. Especially when they learned Roland's brother only held the seat by proxy and Daphne would become Lady Greengrass on her coming of age.

"Clock is ticking and I still have a date this evening. How does Sunday at noon sound?" Sirius asked with a grin that screamed 'I beat you'.

"Fine. I expect the payment to be made by midnight. The contract is yours. Draco," he looked at is heir, "You have my permission to enter into secrecy oath with Haraldr James Potter of Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter." There was a small pulse of magic. Lucius didn't wait for anything else and left the room through the floo.

"I will be dealing with the payment. Lucy-boy thought he was smart because Gringott is closed. He will be surprised when in the morning he sees the payment was already made." He chuckled knowingly on how he played the political savvy. "You will deal with the oath, Snape?"

"Yes…" The potion teacher gave Black one last look of disdain.

"We will discuss the contract over the winter break pup. For now, you just hold it for political reasons. Understood?"

"Ay-yup! Good night Uncle."

"Have fun Pup. Remember the bet."

"I am winning so far." Harry grinned.

"We will see."

With that, Sirius was also gone in the Floo.

"I will now cast the Fidelius Oath. I will then expect you to discuss the secrets in private, where nobody else can overhear." Snape warned them. "Pull out your wands."

Both Harry and Draco held out their foci. Snape ordered them to touch the tips together and provided them with their words. He chanted something in Latin. Slowly, the spell left his wand and started to weave about their extended hand.

" _Protego Sacramentum Fidelius_ _"_ He finished before looking at Draco.

 _"Arcana Tutum_ _"_ The blonde boy finished.

" _Et ita fieri_." Harry supplemented.

The light settled over the two of them.

"The oath took place. Now you just need to declare something a secret and magic will protect him from spilling it."

"Okay. I declare a secret that I now own the marriage contract to the Greengrass sisters." Harry immediately declared. There was a small flash of light. He noted that Draco looked almost… sad. Harry could guess why. "I trust you. I just wanted to check it." Seeing that he didn't convince him, he added. "Cousin. I trust you. The oath was not because I believed you would run and babble my secrets. I just… Not even Neville knows everything."

"Aren't you practically brothers?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I can tell him everything. I could easily be called unspeakable with things I know. I can't speak about it to anyone not in the gist already" He grinned. "And I mean the _other_ unspeakable."

"Fine." Draco huffed. He got past the stupid insecurities and instead was now angry at the lack of trust. He didn't need Potter. He was more important than some stupid half-blood.

Harry was already obvious to Draco's angry thoughts. He was about to leave when he turned to look at the two other occupants. "I'm going to bed. Have a fun evening. I'm sure you want to discuss some other stuff." And with that, he left the room. Draco was a bit surprised. He expected that Potter would demand him to follow his _savior_ like a lost puppy now. That is what he would've done. He shrugged. It only proven that Potter was weak.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Surprise surprise. Lucius makes an appearance and gets surprised by Black. To be honest it only happened because Marauders prepared for it in advance. But it doesn't mean he won't retaliate.
> 
> Loki once again flared power at Headmaster. Will it bite him in the rear? Will Headmaster suffer? We shall see.
> 
> As for Harry and Loki being prats, that is intentional. They are both powerful, knowledgeable, and good looking. One is overconfident because with his power free there is no one on Midgard that can match him in sheer power. Or is there? The second is just ahead of the curve. Haraldr treats many things with some level of apathy. He does have a hero complex, which will cause him trouble beyond... well, I would say beyond imagination but I actually need to imagine it so yeah... moving on
> 
> Draco is starting to drift apart from Harry after he saved his life. Pride be your downfall, youngling. Or something like that. I still need material for several more years. I hope for some more Marauders next, but I just want to finally skip to juicy part. I miss writing long fight scenes full of action, explosions and awesome moves. People aren't always logical. Don't start screaming hur-dur saved life they need to be friends.
> 
> Remember to review. It always motivates me to get off the bed and actually write something instead of reading.


	15. Revelations

Mischief to manage - chapter 15

Revelations

\-----------

“So let me get this straight…” Remus sighed. The Marauders were all gathered in Potter Manor’s study. Sirius and Dora were seated on the couch while Loki took the more comfortable armchair. Out of the group, only Tonks looked at least a bit ashamed of herself. 

“I leave you, three miscreants, for two days with clear instructions on what to do, and more importantly what not to do. And instead, you decided to do the opposite!” The werewolf groaned. “You!” He turned an icy glare at Sirius, “had a simple task of dealing with the life debt and getting the Greengrass contracts from Malfoy. Instead, you decided to disregard our plan and cook up some half-brained PR stunt with Grimbat.”

“I did get the contract.” Sirius tried to defend himself, but he withered under the angry glare of his life-long friend. 

“After humiliating Malfoy and almost causing a blood feud!” Normally calm Remus roared. “And you!” The death stare turned to Loki. The god of mischief in question looked up from ‘the child for mildly-advanced’ book he was reading nonchalantly. This only made the werewolf angrier. “You decided to once again confront Dumbledork. We already established that we should not agitate the headmaster.”

“Calm down Moony.” Loki closed his book. “The old moron can’t do anything to us.” With that, he pulled the philosopher’s stone and started to juggle it. 

“Wounded animal in the corned. Heard that saying?” Remus quipped. “You must stop constantly trying to piss the Headmaster or he will get desperate and retaliate in some fashion. We still have no idea how he managed to trap Haraldr in this contract. I told you we should’ve sent him to Beauxbatons.”

“Don’t get your knickers in the twist.” Sirius smiled. “You worry too much. We are still on top. Neither Malfoy nor the Dumb-as-Door can scratch us.” 

“You think? Then how do you explain the new legislation requiring all metamorphmagi to register within a month or suffer penalties equal to unregistered animagus?” Remus answered, angered. “We got outvoted.”

This worked to shut up the unruly Marauders. 

“And don’t even get me started about you, young lady!” The werewolf turned his ire toward their newest recruit. “How exactly did you manage to set the pool on fire!?”

T.C. tried to look ashamed, but there was this mischievous glimmer in her eyes that told them she was at least a bit proud of that achievement. 

“Well… I was walking the third-floor corridor, you know, the one with the busts of famous Potters. So there is this fluffy rug there, right? I might have kinda stumbled on it and to stop myself from falling I tried to grip onto the pedestal. Except it turns out those are not attached to the ground…” She heard Remus sighing. “So it fell with me. Now the pedestals are close enough to one another that they kinda fell like a domino.”

“I’m now afraid to ask, but how exactly did this lead to pool getting set on fire?”

“Um… as I finally managed to get up I tried to fix it. I used the spell that would put it all back together, but I might have kinda got caught up with the rubble and forgot to move out of the way, so a rather large chunk knocked the wand out of my hand. I tried to grab it, but I stumbled upon another chunk that was still loose and knocked the fire extinguisher. It soared through the window and hit the Barbeque by the pool. I’m not sure how it led to the pool getting set on fire, but if you want me to guess, the petrol you keep to help to light the Barbeque had something to do with it.” She paused for a moment before asking something. “I do wonder why you have a fire extinguisher and use petrol to light a barbeque. We have magic for a reason!”

Remus glared at the two other Marauders. Loki smiled mischievously. “I thought it would be a good prank to replace the… whatever you usually use to put out the barbeque with petrol. I charmed it so the fire would not hurt anyone.”

“You do remember that it was your turn next time Harry comes home?” Sirius pointed out, trying to keep himself from laughing. 

“It… might have escaped my memory…” Loki looked a bit ashamed. “Well, pranking oneself is as much fun as pranking others anyway.”

“And the fire extinguisher?” T.C pushed.

“We do keep one at each level of the manor. Some flames that are magic-resistant aren’t as much so to muggle tech. No, if we conjured it when needed it would technically be magic.” He added before anyone questioned him on that. 

“So what you all have to say for you, you miscreants?” Moony asked, still not amused. 

“That you sound like Minnie whenever we got caught.” Sirius quipped

“That you sound like Minnie whenever she suspected us.” Loki grinned.

“That it was not my fault?” Tonks asked unsurely.

Remus hid his face in his hand. “Why do I even bother…”

“If you are done, I will be going. I have a date with Bonesy in half an hour and I don’t want to be late. She has a mean stinging hex.”

“Did somebody finally manage to housebreak you, old mutt?”

“What can I say?” Sirius grinned. “As long as she doesn’t neuter me, it’s worth it.” 

\------------

For Harry, the next few days were strange. The troll incident made everyone wary of him or stare at him like all of these ridiculous books about his childhood were real. Honestly, he had no idea which was worse. 

But perhaps the biggest problem was Draco. Harry wasn’t sure why, but the boy started to distance himself from him. Malfoy started to hang out more with his two gorillas and even Pansy, which was worrying by itself. It seemed like the fact that Harry saved his life was suddenly the biggest insult possible. Potter did try to confront him, but it only led to a huge fight. Draco accused him of treating him like a sidekick and refused to bow before a half-blood, which angered Harry, who instead accused Draco’s father of kneeling before a murderous maniac. After that, neither boy wanted to try and apologize, both being too proud to be the first to extend a friendly hand. 

It lasted for a month. Through this time, Harry strengthened his friendship with Neville. It did cause the Gryffindor some troubles with his house-mates, but nobody dared to go against Harry as he was either a hero or dark lord in making (depending who you as). Still, the isolation did not help Neville with self-confidence. Hence why Harry decided to include him in as many pranks as possible. And tomorrow would be a quidditch match between 

“Are you sure we won’t get caught? My gran was not amused after the last stunt.” Neville asked meekly.

“Come on! It will be fun! Besides, it’s not like we are doing anything wrong. I make sure my pranks don’t hurt people.” The last part Harry added solemnly. He then looked at the rest of his accomplices. “Everyone knows what to do?”

“Some of ‘Puffs almost chocked laughing when I showed them the text of the song. They assured me they know what to do… Might elaborating?” Susan Bones smiled sweetly, making big eyes at Harry. 

“Your mind tricks don’t work on me,” Harry commented dryly, earning a chuckle from Lee Jordan.

“We did get-” Gred started

“Some Gryffs’ to-” Forge supplied

“do it.” They finished in unison. 

“And I got Rodger to pass the message to the ‘Claws.” Tracy supplied. “Boy was he pissed. But I have good blackmail on him.” 

“Language.” Daphne scolded her friend. “Do you want to explain what are you planning Potter?” The blonde gazed at the raven-haired boy in front of her. “It did cost me favor with Zabini to set it up. This better be worth it.”

“Look on the bright side” Harry’s smile was bright and wide. “Now you have favor from me. I think the benefits outweigh the costs.”

“True…” The girl got a pensive look.

“Everything will be clear when the music starts.”

“Music!?” All purebloods in the abandoned classroom shouted surprised. 

Harry just looked at Tracy and Lee and the three grinned. 

\----

Lunch was mostly peaceful, but the teachers could sense something in the air. There was less chatter than usual. Add to the fact, Weasley twins had these huge grins on their faces. 

“Albus… I think something is about to happen.” McGonagall voiced what all teachers were thinking. 

“Don’t worry Minerva. What’s the worse that could happen?”

Like on cue on those words, at each table some students started to stomp and clap in a synchronized manner. 

Two stomps and clap. 

Two stomps and clap.

Two stomps and clap.

Two stomps and clap, but this time the stomps were accompanied by a large drum. Nobody could see the drum.

While this continued, from the Slytherin table, came a clear voice singing. 

_ Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise _ _   
_ _ Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday _ _   
_ _ You got mud on your face, you big disgrace _ _   
_ _ Kicking your can all over the place,  _ **_singin'_ **

Then, from all tables, several people joined.

_ We will, we will rock you _ _   
_ _ We will, we will rock you _

While the stomping and clapping continued, this time someone from Gryffindor sang.

_ Buddy, you're a young man, hard man _ _   
_ _ Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday _ _   
_ _ You got blood on your face, you big disgrace _ _   
_ _ Waving your banner all over the place _

And again, from all tables came the chorus. At the same time, in the center of each table, a banner with house crest shimmered into existence. It was mostly ethereal but clear enough for everyone to guess what it was.

_ We will, we will rock you, sing it! _ _   
_ _ We will, we will rock you, yeah _

This time more people joined in. The next main part was sung by some girl at the Hufflepuff table.

_ Buddy, you're an old man, poor man _ _   
_ _ Pleading with your eyes, gonna get you some peace someday _ _   
_ _ You got mud on your face, big disgrace _ _   
_ _ Somebody better put you back into your place, do it! _

And once more all tables sang, catching the drift.

_ We will, we will rock you, yeah, yeah, come on _ _   
_ _ We will, we will rock you, alright, louder! _ _   
_ _ We will, we will rock you, one more time _ _   
_ _ We will, we will rock you _ _   
_ __ Yeah

As they ended singing, every single student in the great hall started clapping. Among the teachers, there was no united front. Snape and McGonagall were scowling at the chaos, Pomona was smiling gently at the show of unity among all houses. Quirrel seemed to cover in his chair scared. Some of the other professors were gently clapping. The exception was Flitwick who jumped on the main table and loudly clapped and whistled. 

Dumbledore rose from his golden throne and silenced the crowd with a gesture of his hands.

“Yes. That was indeed a great show of house unity. Fifteen points to each of the organizers!” He declared before looking at the giant hourglasses that measured house points. Slytherin rose by forty-five, Gryffindor by sixty and Hufflepuff by fifteen. “It was great entertainment if I can say so myself. Why I remember back when I was a transfiguration professor…” he was about to launch into some tale when glowing letters appeared in the air, forming a message.

_ This song was delivered to you by the joint venture of New Marauders and Trickster and co. … with friends. _

After that, there as a new wave of chatter. Dumbledore gave up on his tale and sat back to enjoy his meal in relative peace. 

\---------

“What were the banners?” Neville asked after they finished the meal and got out of the great hall.

“Illusions. So was the drum.” Harry explained. “I’ve been practicing for quite some time.” He chose to omit that there was no wand involved in this. “While the drum went smoothly, I must work on the visual part…”

“You mean glamours?” the plump boy asked

“No. Glamour change what is. An illusion is creating a new image, independent of anything. Illusion can be used as a glamour, but not the other way around.”

“Cool. Can you teach me?” The boy asked enthusiastically.

Harry sighed. He should’ve expected it. He could, of course, lie his way out of it but Neville was his first real friend. 

“How good are your occlumency shields?” He finally asked.

“I trained with my gran for quite some time during summer and I practice each morning and evening.” The boy proudly stated.

“Good. Sirius will check it during winter break. For now…” Harry hesitated. This was all or nothing. “Meet me in the trophy room an hour before curfew.”

“Um… Okay.” The boy hesitated, but ultimately his curiosity won over his shyness.

They separated then. Harry had to write to his father. This was a big risk, but he was willing to take it. 

\--------------

Sirius arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Amelia was already waiting. Like always, he took a moment to marvel at her beautiful mane of red hair. She had her back turned to the muggle entrance, clearly expecting him to come from Diagon alley or through the Floo. Smiling, he sneaked behind her making as less noise as possible. Just as he was about to surprise her, she turned and pressed a wand between his eyes. 

“Good advice: If you want to sneak on someone, don’t use so much cologne water.” She smiled at him and stowed her wand. 

“Bonesy!” Sirius greeted her. “Fancy meeting you here. Meeting some charming rogue?”

“No. I am due for a meeting with an old miscreant.”

“You spoke with Remmy?”

“You almost got into a fight with Lucius. He refused to divulge over what, but apparently, you threatened him with a bloody duel!” She whisper-shouted at him.

“Calm down. I only wanted to scare him. Besides, if it worked why does everyone have it for me today?”

“I will get you off the hook just this once. Better the date be good.” She smiled. 

“I hope you packed spare clothes because I prepared something special today. We are going muggle. Remember the sixth year?” He grinned. Amelia couldn’t help but also smile. Being a pure-blood, the wonders of the muggle world were incomprehensible. Especially for a pair of rebellious teenagers. 

So, after a quick transfiguration, they left. Sirius had everything planned. He started with a trip to the nearby cinema. They did argue over the movie choice for a bit but finally settled on a comedy. Then, he took her to a high-end club. They danced, drank and enjoyed the company. Of course, he couldn’t stop himself but tell about some of his better exploits at Hogwarts. She too shared some of more interesting (and somehow embarrassing tales). Then, when more alcohol got involved, the talk went to more recent adventures. 

“I heard… Susan is a ‘puff too” Sirius smiled. “How are the badgers treating her?” 

“Great. I heard she made friends with Abbot girl. Also, she mentioned your Harry making quite a stir with the prank war.”

Sirius faked wiping out a tear. “I’m so proud of the little prongslet. He is just so damn clever. I heard that he managed to…” He paused, looking around. Suddenly, all of his senses went sharp. “We need to move.” He grabbed her arm and started pulling her away from the table. 

“What?! What’s going on?” She asked, but didn’t resist. 

“Anti-apparition wards just went up. My pin is set to detect them and warn me in time. It sends… nevermind. Point is this is a muggle club so something’s wrong. We can’t stay in one place.” He drew his wand and held it tight. After a swift wave, his jacket turned into his trusted dragon-skin long-coat. 

“I should berate you for such a public display of magic, but we might have a more pressing problem.” Amelia also had her wand in hand and exchanged the glasses she wore for the monocle that had several additional enchantments on it. She still cursed herself that that curse managed to get in the first war. Her eyesight was never the same. 

They slowly made their way through the crowd toward the back of the club. Sirius didn’t even break the stride when he confounded the bouncer to let them pass. Luckily, there were no more interruptions until they reached the back alley. Except here they encountered a group of people in full death eater regalia waiting there.

“Look what we’ve got here.” One that appeared to be their leader said with way too much pleasure in his voice. “Looks like the head of DMLE is alone and without guards. You know what that means, eh boys?” He asked. Sirius noted that his voice was distorted.

There were roars from the group. Sirius managed to count twenty but he was sure there were more hiding around and at the club, ready to arrive shortly. He didn’t like these odds. While he could take them, Amelia, no matter how good duelist, stood no chance. She could take down some of them, but they would get her or at least cripple her strongly. 

“Now this is a really unpleasant situation.” He said cheerfully, trying to distract the others. “I find myself in the presence of several associates that completely ignore me. Am I really  _ that  _ ugly? Well, I guess I can understand some of you prefer the sight of a beautiful woman, but I can see at least three women among you. I didn’t know death eaters swung that way.” He grinned. “I wouldn’t mind seeing some of the action if you are free later.” He grinned. The comment was enough to distract some of them. He used this opportunity without hesitation. His wand worked like a blur, seemingly firing several spells at once. At the same time, a sword shimmered into existence right in his open hand. 

Luckily, Amelia caught on his plan and started to fire several spells of her own. Sirius noted with a bit of disappointment that she stuck to standard auror spells: stunners and body-bind. He didn’t have such hindrance. Each of his spells was directed to kill. Piercing spell, cutting spell, even a  _ bombarda  _ or two. Muggles can be obliviated later. 

The back alley was really more of a yard, Able to easily fit three delivery trucks side-by-side. Sirius made damn sure he didn’t get flanked, but he forgot that death-eaters can apparate through their own wards. As he and Amelia pushed their way through, trying to make a break for it, there were several cracks behind them. Several powerful spells, with at least two killing curses, sailed at their backs. Not really having any time or space to dodge properly, Sirius did the next best thing. He whirled around, pushing Amelia in front of himself and covering her with his own body. She did create a shield in front of them to stop any additional attacks. 

For a moment, Sirius wondered if his coat would manage to stop a killing curse, but as it turned out it did! He really loved it. Stylish, practical, and useful as heck. He used the opportunity caused by the fact that he just got hit by two killing curses, he turned around and fired several spells in quick succession. 

Sadly, the death eaters weren’t as surprised as he would’ve expected. They managed to block and started retaliating. He ended up being forced into defensive. Now both him and Amelia were reduced to just holding up the shields while around a dozen death eaters constantly barraged them with deadly spells. 

“Well, I think that’s emergency, right?” He asked in a solemn voice. “By Odin’s Pink Beard!” He shouted as loud as he could. 

For a moment, nothing happened. One of the death eaters even laughed. Before he could fire another spell, a pillar of green flames formed next to the shielding duo. From it came two people. One was dressed in fine muggle suit, brown. The other wore something between robe and armor. The combination of dark green and shiny gold with black accents looked surprisingly good on him. 

“We aren’t late for the party?”

“Wizard is always on time.” Sirius grinned. “Or some shit. Get them!”

The three Marauders worked like one, well-oiled machine. Loki entrapped all of the death eaters in a circle of green fire before he started to shift the very ground they stood on, forcing them to either remain in constant movement or be swallowed, crushed, burned, or even cut to pieces by the very battlefield. At the same time, Remus was standing in one place and firing counter-curses, intercepting each spell in the flight before it could reach its target. Some he returned to the casters, some exploded where he hit them, others just disappeared without a trace. Sirius was busy with taking out death eaters one by one. His spells flew true. Some of them were as harmless as a tickling curse, but even it pushed them right into Loki’s trap. His wand was constantly in motion firing whatever spell would be easiest. The amount was more important than quality. He just needed to get them into Loki’s death machine.

In less than ten minutes, all death eaters were down and not moving. It was a blood bath. 

“What the fuck?!” Amelia shouted when she finally managed to get her game together. “James?!”

Sirius looked at Loki slightly apologetic. “It’s not like I had any choice.”

“Fine. But I still say we obliviate her.” the god argued. “It’s enough that I’m bringing Frank’s son in tonight.” 

“Or,” Remus interjected, “we could just politely talk first. Or sort through the bodies for a change.” 

Loki groaned but waved his hand. In an instant, all of the masks disappeared. Amelia, still a bit dazed by what was going on, started to walk around. 

“This one’s Gibbon. On the run since the war ended.” She pointed to another body. “And that’s Selwyn. Also on the run.” She kept walking, but some bodies were beyond recognition. There were no survivors. “I don’t recognize any of the others.” 

“I do.” Sirius had a very serious look on his face. He pointed at a group that was close to one another “Those four are mercenaries from down under, those,” he pointed at another group, “are toad-eaters. I can also recognize three there. They were in Morocco in ‘99.” 

“What was in Morocco in ‘99?” Amelia asked both out of personal curiosity as well as because of her work. 

“We crashed a wizard-trafficking ring there. We had semi-reliable information that a wizarding child matching Haraldr’s assumed look was there. We kinda took them out of business… permanently.”

“Okay. Once more, but now the full story.”

“Maybe later. For now, the three of us need to talk.” Loki waved his wand this time, and the air around them distorted slightly. She could now only hear nondescriptive murmurs that made no sense. 

Inside, Remus and Loki looked at Sirius with mixed expressions. On one hand, he exposed their biggest secret and forced them to apply the no-survivors policy, but on the other hand, the situation was beyond dire. Ultimately, they decided that the call was justified. Finally, Loki sighed. 

“How serious are you about her. And don’t even try with the name joke.” 

“Well, if you’re asking if it’s my usual dating or courting, definitely the latter.”

“Looks like someone snatched out our mutt.” Remus grinned. “And I feared you would be an old bachelor.”

“Yeah yeah, laugh all you want, I’m at least not the one that almost shagged an actual wolf.”

“You are the one who got me drunk on the run night.”

“Not. The. Time.” Loki said through the gritted teeth. He really didn’t want to listen to the details of  _ that _ particular run. 

“Fine. Yes, It’s courting. I hope to one day maybe marry her.”

“‘t‘ll be good enough.”

They dropped the spell and Remus turned to Amelia. “I trust you’ve already called it in?” 

“No. I wanted to wait for an explanation.”

“Great.” Remus cheered. “That saves us much trouble.”

Loki pointed his hand and a wave of green flame started to follow where his hand directed, slowly consuming all of the death eaters, leaving not as much as a single drop of blood behind. 

“The wanted ones will appear dead in a few days in some remote places. There will be an anonymous letter at the ministry.” Sirius explained. 

“Sorry to add to your work, but we hope you understand that this…” He motioned over the used-to-be battlefield, “never happened.”

“Um… sure?” By that time, Amelia’s brain all but stopped working. James was alive and apparently powerful like some next coming of merlin.

“Great. Now back to the manor.” Sirius handed her a piece of rope and they all disappeared with a portkey. 

\-------

Harry waited patiently in the trophy room. Expect he was impatient. He was taking a huge risk, but he was tired of hiding who he really was from everyone, and especially from his best friend. Neville has so far proven to be a loyal, reliable friend. One that Harry would follow to Helheim and back if needed. 

Finally, he heard steps not far from there. His instincts told him to hide, just in case it was Filch. It wasn’t. Instead, a very angry Ron Weasley followed by Hermione Granger and his two lackeys came. The four looked around for a moment, but luckily Harry’s impromptu cover served its purpose and he was not spotted.

“Looks like Malfoy chickened out!” Dean Thomas said with glee in his voice. 

“I told you it was a waste of time.” Seamus Finnegan complained. 

“Can we go now?” Hermione added. Harry was surprised she still hung up with the idiots. “It’s almost curfew. If they catch us…”

“Calm down Mione.” Ron dismissed her concern. “We are too good to get caught. Besides,” He continued looking at Seamus, “we still have several hours before the duel.” 

Harry just stayed hidden, cursing his bad luck. How did they decide to have a duel in the same place he was meeting Neville. He briefly wondered if it was intentional, but he quickly dismissed it. He planned the meeting before curfew and apparently duel was long after that. He felt the notebook in his pocket vibrate. After reading the message from his father he sighed in relief. At least they would not have to obliviate everyone when he suddenly appeared. 

He briefly wondered if the fact he talked about obliviation so casually should’ve worried him, but ultimately he remembered that there were lives at stake. 

There was another sound outside and Neville entered the room. 

“What are you doing here, traitor?” Ron scowled. “Doing your Dark Lord’s bidding?”

“Get lost, Weasley.” Neville retorted in a surprising bout of confidence.

“Or what, snake?” Seamus stood by Ron with his wand already drawn. “We don’t want traitors here.”

“I’m no traitor.” The boy tried to argue, but he lost all his previous confidence now that it was four (three) against one. Hermione tried to stay out of it. She looked clearly uncomfortable. Once more, Harry wondered why she even stuck by the three stooges of Gryffindor. 

“Like bloody hell you aren’t!” Dean supplied sarcastically. “Everyone knows that Snape favors you in his class. He hates all things Gryffindor and yet he praises you!” 

This was enough for Harry. Ignoring Hermione’s meek “Language,” he walked out of his hiding spot. Conveniently, Ron’s gang had their backs turned now. 

“Just because you detonate every second cauldron and melt the other ones doesn’t mean Neville can’t be good at potions.” 

As expected, the three jumped and turned to look at him, wands pointed. Hermione just moved out of the way. Harry already had his golden wand ready in hand. “So this is some kind of ambush?!” Ron shouted. “Do your best you filthy snake! I fear no one. I’m a Gryffindor.”

“And an idiot,” Harry added. “Honestly.” He twirled his wand between fingers while he paced around. 

“ _ Rictusempra! _ ” Ron yelled and waved his wand. Harry rolled out of the way the spell sailed. 

“ _ Flippendo! _ ” The Slytherin responded with a spell that caused the Redhead to trip. A bolt of magic sailed right at Ron, who had no time to duck. He was thrown onto his back. When he tried to get up too fast, he ended up wrapped in his robes like in some cocoon. 

Harry smiled at the sight. The others were now wary of him. “Good luck unwrapping your oh so brave leader!” With that, he ran past them, pulling Neville with himself. 

\--------

The two of them rapidly passed through three corridors before Harry entered a secret passage that got them on the sixth floor, which was strange considering Neville could’ve sworn they went down, not up. There, Harry pulled his friend into an abandoned classroom.

“Well, there is that.” The Slytherin chuckled.

“Okay, it’s official. You are barmy. What in the bloody hell was that?” 

“In the words of the Gryffindor bookworm: Language!” Harry joked to slightly discharge the atmosphere. It did little, but Neville at least smiled. “And as for what it was I honestly wasn’t thinking… much.”

“You will be expelled!”

“Nah.” Harry dismissed it. “At worst I will just get detention till Yule.”

“Um… Okay?” Neville was taken aback by the certainty in Harry’s voice. He stared at his best friend for some time, fighting within himself whether to ask already or not. Finally, Harry was the one to break the silence.

“So… Any questions?”

“Why all this secrecy? I mean sure some kids our age can’t keep secrets but we will both take up the lordships the moment we hit seventeen. I mean I assume we both understand the need for certain matters to remain private.” Neville asked, channeling everything into appearing an adult. His Grandma was tutoring him in how to be a proper Noble Lord since he was seven. 

“Well, it’s mostly because they weren’t sure if we would remain friends at Hogwarts.” Harry’s instinct was to not disclose the names, but he bit himself in the tongue too late. “Since even the Slytherin-Gryffindor feud didn’t stop us, it apparently is enough of the proof.”

“Who are… they?” Was the next question. No surprise there, really.

“The Marauders. Sirius, Remus, and My Father.”  _ And Grimbat, but that I can’t tell.  _

“But… your dad is… wasn’t he… didn’t he…” Neville had no idea how to ask it not appearing insensitive and offensive.

“Actually, nope. Dad is alive and well. It took him a bit to heal and even longer to find me, but now everything is great.”

“How did the two of you survive. I mean didn’t You-Know-Who use the killing curse?”

“Voldemort,  _ Voldemort,”  _ Harry accented the word to show he didn’t fear it, “did do it, but it didn’t kill us. It apparently couldn’t kill us. I did have a very violate reaction though. Hence the explosion that wiped the bastard off the face of the earth.” 

“ _ couldn’t?! _ ” Neville squeaked. Hearing the feared name twice did nothing on his already confused mind.

“Okay. Now it gets tricky. Okay. Here it goes. Hope you’re ready.” Harry tried to pointlessly stall what would now be inevitable. The only other option would be to obliviate Neville. But probably then they would still have this wedge between them. “I’m not human.”

“Like in having creature blood?”

“More like being a full creature. Like a Veela or a Skinwalker.” Harry decided to explain with an example.

Neville took a moment to process the news. It was hard to wrap one’s head around such news. He already knew that Remus was a werewolf. It wasn’t any hidden knowledge. At the same time, Werewolfs were not immune to the Killing curse. Nobody was.

“What creature?” He finally asked. Neville did not have enough knowledge to try any guesswork. And it definitely wasn’t anything popular.

“You know about the old gods? Odin, Frigga, et cetera?” Receiving a nod, Harry carried on. “Well, My dad is Loki.” 

Neville stared at him for a moment blinking. “eeee… can you repeat?”

“My dad is Loki. He did some ritual to bind his essence to the Potter Bloodline. This made him mortal and limited his power. He led a happy life with mom until Voldemort came and blasted him. This released him.”

“But your mom was human?”

“Witch, but yeah.” Harry smiled. 

“So you are half-god?”

“Killing curse and humans don’t mix. Dad said that because I was so young, it somehow destroyed my human part and made me a full-blooded Asgardian.”

“You do know that in pretty much any other situation I would just think you are joking, right?” Neville asked after another bout of silence. In response, Harry extended an open palm. A purple flame started to flicker above it.

“It’s called High Magic. It’s pretty much the same as what we use every day, but much less diluted. It does some really cool things.” To prove his point, Harry pointed his hand and flame at the dirty, damaged classroom and waved a circle. A wave of yellow-green energy started to travel from left to right, instantly fixing everything.

“Whoa…” Back during the last charms lesson, most students could barely fix a single object. 

“Yeah. I am also strong enough to wrestle a troll, faster than normal wizards, and have better reflexes. Dad has even more powers.” Harry continued. “But I also better not get his by unforgivables. They are like… Dad said about as bad as eating the month-old sandwich you found under your bed.”

They both cringed at the comparison.

“So… Any questions?”

\-------------

“What in Merlin’s name were the three of you thinking?!” Amelia Bones shouted at her boyfriend.

“At that time raiding S.H.I.E.L.D. was our best option. We needed that data.” Sirius argued.

“You broke about every single law regarding contact with muggles.”

Loki leaned over and whispered. “ _ I told you not to tell her that.” _

“ _ Shut up Prongs _ .” He returned through gritted teeth. 

“I am not even mentioning the fact that it is the book definition of a dangerous cult! You even got initiation ritual!” She raved on. “Your leader is a Norse God for Morgana’s mercy!”

“Now you are just trying to paint it badly.” Her boyfriend complained.

“Paint it badly?” She asked sarcastically. “Your little cult has broken probably more laws than… than… Ugh! You are crazy.”

“No.” Remus rejected her statement.

“Maybe.” Sirius shrugged.

“Probably.” Loki grinned. “But that’s a good thing. Nobody sane can take out both Malfoy and Dumbledore.” 

“I can’t believe you!”

Loki and Remus looked at Sirius in disdain. It was clear they were getting nowhere. 

“I think this will…” Remus started, but he was cut off.

“Let me try one more time.”

“Fine.”

Sirius approached his girlfriend who was now angrily pacing. He tried to get her attention in normal way, but it only almost caused him to get a smack on the head. Instead, he shifted into Padfoot and barked loudly. 

“Being illegal Animagus is probably the least of your problems now, but that’s another thing to the list!” She shouted. “Do you have any idea in what kind of situation you ended up putting me, Siri!?” She asked a bit calmed down. The fact that a big, fluffy dog was now cuddling to her helped. 

“I’m sorry Bonesy. I know it might look bad from your perspective, but how far can you get in the system? Exactly how many criminals do you catch? And how many walk free even after they get caught?” He asked. Before she answered, he looked her deep in the eyes. Instead of trying to argue, she lowered her head in defeat. “Exactly. And our biggest enemies are Malfoy and Dumbledore. One has more government positions than Loki hair combs” Sirius ignored the ‘ _ hey’ _ in the background. “The other one has half of the Ministry in his pocket, either through bribes, intimidation or blackmail. How can you fight people like that inside the system they control?”

“So what? You decide to disregard the law and fight outside the system? That’s your answer?”

“We have little choice. Lucy is gathering forces under Voldemort’s banner. Either the dark lord will return or they will lead a new crusade in his name.” Sirius explained. “We need to prepare. And we need to do it fast. If we do nothing, the next war will be lost before it even begins.”

Amelia mulled over what she was told. In the hindsight, she might have overreacted a bit. In her defense, they did drop a massive bomb onto her head. Figuratively speaking that is. 

Sirius sat in the nearby armchair exhausted. The nerves were getting to him. Amelia was his first ‘real’ girlfriend in ten years. While right now they were dating for only two months, before his arrest they spent two years working side by side and dated for little over a year. He really wanted it to work. 

Finally, after a very tense five minutes, Amelia bowed in defeat. “Fine. I will support you. If the situation really is that dire, I see no other way.” She noted Loki was grinning widely. “I am not joining your cult, James!” She gave him a stern glare. Then, she jumped into Sirius’ lap and cuddled into him. “Now why don’t you tell me some more stories about Harry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter was "We Will Rock You" by The Queen. I own no part of it. 
> 
> This chapter I finally got a chance to showcase how Marauders fight. Also, finally, some people learn the truth. Neville takes it rather okay. He is eleven and more magic is nothing new. Amelia... That's harder case for her.


	16. Christmas Tale... times two

Mischief to manage - chapter 16

Christmas Tale... times two

* * *

Nick Fury sat in his office, going over papers. While being the head of the largest intelligence agency in the world had many benefits, he could easily do without that much paperwork. Especially considering that half of it was pointless. Right now he had to read through a deal with Stark Industry regarding new coffee machines. How did it even get to his level was beyond him.

Scratch that, apparently each machine would have hidden weapon storage inside.

His monotonous work was interrupted when Agent Hill ran into his office.

"Sir! We have a problem." She informed him at the entrance.

"What now?" Fury groaned.

"We finally got the full damage report from the Archive robbery."

"And?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?!" He roared.

"Nothing was left. Somehow the thieves took everything. Every single paper. There wasn't even a speck of dust remaining."

Fury collapsed into his large and comfy chair. This was bad. Scratch that. This was a disaster. The Archive was a physical copy of every single computer data S.H.I.E.L.D. possessed. Everything from their agents' files to the not-so-legal data on various important people to proofs of extraterrestrial life. The room itself was sealed and allowed entrance to three people only. The Archivist and himself. It should've been able to withstand several nuclear missiles being detonated right on top of it. Not to mention that it shouldn't be possible to move this amount of data in such a short time.

"How did those mother…" He didn't finish, seeing agent Hill glare at him. "How did they manage to move it all?"

"We have no idea Sir. One person distracted the front guard. At first, she got past them. The report mentioned that she apparently tripped next to the guards' cafeteria, triggering the alarm. This caused many guards to start chasing her. Barton led the hunt, but they ultimately lost her in the woods. We suspect that it was planned and the others used the commotion to get to the entrance."

"Hm… It doesn't explain how did they steal the whole archive without anyone noticing. It was about the size of the white house. How can one steal a white freaking house?!" Fury was furious. This was a disaster. The whole S.H.I.E.L.D., the entire government, and several foreign countries were at risk. The data someone stole right from under their noses from probably one of the most secure facilities in the world…

"We suspect enchanted. The woman was some kind of shape-shifter. She changed into a monkey but apparently wasn't very adept at that if Barton is to be believed."

Fury's eye widened at that. Suddenly, everything fell into places. He cursed his lack of foresight.

"Thank you, agent Hill. I will be taking it over personally. Priority Alpha Zero, code Black Bishop."

"Understood Sir." She nodded and left, leaving the file on his desk.

Nick Fury groaned. He hated it when this happened. And especially when it happened to him personally. He walked to the safe on the wall and entered a code. The interesting thing was that he didn't enter the full code.

_62442_

Now normally, someone would expect to find many things in Nick Fury's wall safe in his private office. A red Fez definitely was not such a thing.

"Do not speak." He muttered the activation phrase and disappeared with a quiet Pop!.

* * *

He appeared in a dark corridor with only one door at the end. The walls and floor were made of smooth black blocks that seemed to almost absorb the light. Fury walked to the doors, but instead of opening them he turned right and walked straight through the wall.

"Welcome to the Department of Mysteries. How may I help you?" The receptionist greeted him in a bit dreamy voice. She didn't wear the standard unspeakable robes and her face was revealed.

"I need to speak with Croaker." Fury informed her.

"And why would you need me?" A voice came from behind him. "I felt the portkey activating." The unspeakable informed him before he could even ask the question.

"I don't have times for games Saul. Get me to Algernon or I will leak to Augusta who really broke her favorite teacup." Fury threatened with all seriousness. "We have a level X leak."

The friendly demeanor disappeared from Saul's face. "Right." Without any more discussion, he led Nick past the reception and into the long corridor with many doors. They didn't stop to greet any of the unspeakables and nobody tried to really question them. The look on their faces scared any to-be greeters. Finally, they arrived at yet another flat wall. Saul touched the brick close to the wall with his wand before walking through the wall.

"Nicky! Long time no see! How's your mother?"

"Skip the pleasantries. We've got a level X leak. And magic was almost definitely involved."

Algernon Croaker, the oldest of the three Croaker siblings sighed. Unspeakables and S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't really see eye to eye. While the heads of both groups tried to remain cordial there were bound to be conflicts.

"What happened?" He asked in a solemn voice.

Fury tossed a folder onto his desk. "Someone robbed the Archive. All of the physical copies of S.H.I.E.L.D. data was taken. Every single file. Somehow they did it in bright daylight without anyone seeing anything. Or remembering seeing anything." He added to underline the problem.

"You don't think it was one of ours, do you?" Croaker asked offended.

"No. But there was a Metamorphmagus involved. One that is also an animagus. Monkey."

"If so, he or she is unregistered with the ministry." He muttered while quickly going over the file. "Definitely magic. The technical data from the corrupted feed is too scrambled for anything muggle. There were at least four different magicals there." He informed. "Well, three magicals and something." He corrected himself when he saw the next page.

"What do you mean by something?"

"Well, while one of them distracted the guards, the other three made their way to Archive proper. They took turns in disabling security using magic. The way they are scrambled, I can see three different signatures." He pointed to various lines of code in the file. "Most of the items were scrambled in the same way. In one of three ways. Two are common types we see often. One is something…" He didn't finish.

"And you got all that from just a simple data from scrambled cameras?" Fury asked in disbelief

"I'm not the Head of Department of Mysteries by my good looks." Algernon joked.

"Fine. What now? They got every single file from the Archive. With magic, it's probably child's play to collect them and smuggle them out."

"Yeah, but my question is why did you to us? MACUSA has its own department."

"The witch that served as a distraction during the whole debacle cursed with a thick British accent. And British curses. Plus there is another thing." He produced a photo from his pocket. It was a symbol. A skull with a snake coming out of the mouth.

"They left a dark mark!?"

"No. Not directly. But it's a strange coincidence that not even a week before the robbery three of my agents were caught with it on their forearms."

"Bugger." Saul, who remained silent until now cursed.

"So Death Eaters infiltrated a muggle intelligence agency?" Algernon asked in disbelief?

"That's what I suspected. I quickly removed any computer data to avoid potential leaks, but before I got to the Archives to destroy the last trace _this_ happened." He said while pointing to the case file.

"The question is whether it was someone who worked for them, or against them."

"You suspect Dumbledore and the Order?"

"I'm not sure. Right now I am more worried about the third signature. There is something… I don't think I've ever seen this output before. It's… The best comparison I can find is while others are like when someone tries to child's toy into the direct current, this one is like they plugged it into a bloody nuclear plant!"

"So either way, we have a big problem on our heads now." Fury groaned. "I will speak with ol' Headmaster. If it was him, we can do damage control. If not, we have a big problem."

"Not necessary." Saul pointed suddenly.

"What do you mean?" His brother asked confused.

"The way they took it. I think they didn't really steal everything."

"You are kidding? Where it would go then?"

"Why it was never there." Saul chuckled darkly. "They used a very overpowered version of the time-reversing spell. They basically returned the room the way it was first built."

"To cover their tracks. This way we would not know what they took and what was destroyed. But didn't this spell require like…"

"The analogy to the Nuclear Plant is once more very apt in this situation." Saul supplemented.

"Bugger me. This is going to cause more headaches than I thought." Algernon complained.

"I don't get one thing. Why the time spell?" Fury asked. "There must be some easier ways.

"The benefits are twofold." Saul started to explain. He seemed unnecessarily giddy about that. "First, reversing the spell is pretty damn hard. The Law of Equal Counter means that you would need to put the same amount of power into it. Repairing the damage of fiendfyre is easier as you don't undo the curse. Even the vanishing spell is easier to undo when you have a magical signature left. This brings us to the second point. The spell doesn't leave much in terms of magical signatures. There is only a very distorted version in the air. Whoever did it was a professional at erasing tracks."

"Don't mind these crazy eyes of his. Saul loves time magic." Algernon had a smirk planted on his face. "But he does raise a valuable point. We need not bother with common thugs. This was professional work."

"What kind of training would one need to be a ghost in this age?"

* * *

Remus ducked under a snowball, tossing one himself. It sailed in the air. He almost got his target, but Harry spun out of the way the last second and responded with a curled one. This one didn't hit the intended target, instead smacking Sirius right in his head.

"Oh come on!" He groaned. "Not everyone has this enhanced reflexes y'all seem to have!"

"Stop complaining and give me more snow!" Amelia, who was next to him, joked. Her red hair was safely hidden under the large fluffy hood of her jacket.

"Yes, Bonesy." He responded with a mock salute. Sirius himself looked close to a walking snowman with how much of it stuck to him. Indeed, he turned into his animagus form and started to dig in the big pile of snow, making it all fly in her direction. When he got to dirt, he quickly turned back and stared at his masterpiece. Amelia now looked pretty much the same as him.

"Sirius Orion Black the Third!" She screamed.

"Oh no." Loki grinned. "She is pulling out the number. Even Lily never pulled out the number at me."

She started to walk toward her boyfriend, but only after two steps she yelped and stiffened. "Ah!" She let out a very undignifying squeak. "It got under my jacket! It got under my jacket!" She screamed in a very high-pitched voice.

Neville and Susan (who was now in on The Loki Deception) stuck out their heads from the snow fortress the three of them built. The kids laughed at the scene. Remus started to roll on the ground laughing but quickly stopped when the snow got under his coat as well. Only Loki seemed completely unbothered by the cold. He and Harry that is.

They played some more before moving to the nearby hill for some Sleighing. After all of them returned to the house, a cup of hot chocolate awaited. Kids had some marshmallows in theirs. Amelia had sneaking suspicion that Remus added something stronger to his, but didn't comment. Overall the atmosphere before Christmas/Yule was cheerful.

* * *

Draco wiggled in his chair in his father's office. When he arrived for the Christmas break, he was stuffed here first thing and told to wait for Lord Malfoy by a very timid elf. It was clear that his father punished it recently. There were no decorations and the whole room looked dark and gloomy. The whole place screamed 'power and influence'. On shelves all around there were books on laws, traditions, and trade. Some were also filled with strange devices.

Finally, Lucius stormed into the office in his official robes of Lord Malfoy.

"You stupid brat!" He shouted at his son. "I told you to befriend the Potter heir and get him on our side! I did not tell you to become one of his lackeys!" Lucius slapped his son harshly before taking a seat behind the desk.

"But…" For just a second, Draco wanted to explain himself but quickly changed his mind seeing his father almost seething. "I am sorry Father. I humbly ask for your forgiveness for my missteps and failure in judgment. It was not my intention to negatively impact the image of House Malfoy."

"Because of you, I lost the Greengrass girls. You became a pushover and let Slytherins walk over you. At your age, I already gathered my own group. You sully the Malfoy name by acting like a mere sycophant to a half-blood." In years to come, Draco would look back at this rant and snort. Now, he was terrified.

"I…" He tried to say something, but his father drew a wand.

" _Fulmino_!" Normally, this spell was used for quick bursts of power. Lucius kept it low on power but instead constantly sustained it. "At least your pug of a betrothed was useful. Thanks to her memory of the Potter brat fighting I managed to reverse-engineer the spell. It's no cruciatus curse, but from what my… _subjects_ said it's close enough."

He kept the spell going for several minutes while his son rolled on the floor in pain, feeling every muscle constantly contract. Finally, the pain suddenly lessened and Lucius lifted the spell.

"I want you to fix your mistakes in the coming term, starting with Potter. Show him who is the top Snake in the house. Or I will study the effects of that spell more thoroughly. Now, Get out of my sight!" He dismissed his son.

* * *

Harry, Loki, Remus, Sirius, Amelia, and Susan sat together for the Yule Dinner right at the sunset. The table was small and filled with various tasty dishes. Each of the participants had to prepare something to put on the common table. Susan (with some help of her aunt) prepared a salat, Amelia brought a homemade cranberry sauce, Sirius had fun making roast potatoes and Remus spent the whole afternoon the previous day by making fruit juices. Loki and Harry worked together to prepare Asgardian Stuffed Boar.

The pig took almost half the table and oozed with fat. It had a golden apple in its mouth and slices of vegetables around it. The whole thing was generously doused in honey (recipe called for mead, but Father and Son decided that it should be family-friendly).

Loki took his little trickster hunting for the first time the day before. They did practice for two years, but it was the first real thing. The two of them tracked the boar for several hours until finally, they caught it. As per tradition, no magic was involved in the hunt. Harry had to do everything by himself. Loki only assisted, offered guidance, and would intervene if danger presented itself. Harry got the boar with a perfect knife throw. When the two of them returned with the dead prey, other Marauders cheered. The girls looked a bit put off by the sight of a dead animal, but now that they tasted it, they didn't seem to complain anymore.

"...And then I created these banners on each of the tables. They were supposed to look like the real thing but in the hindsight, the ethereal aura only added to the effect." Harry grinned. "By the end, everyone involved scored their houses fifteen points each." He finished his tale, earning a chuckle from the adults and Susan.

"That reminds me of this one time James and I decided to try and smuggle Lily a spider into her bag. Except we couldn't find a big enough spider, so I transfigured one." Sirius started.

"Except since you were legs at the transfiguration, the spell wore off before she opened her bag." Loki supplemented.

"What did you use as a base?" Asked curious Amelia.

"Ekh… Em… Um…" Sirius suddenly looked anywhere but in her eyes.

"He used his underwear," Remus said amused.

Everyone exploded laughing.

Nearby, there was another table set for their house-elves. There were a total of six between them. They also had their small gathering where the little ones could enjoy and mingle and exchange tales about serving their masters. The public, unharmful ones that are.

* * *

Draco sat alone. His parents 'had to' leave for an important ministry banquet where children were not welcome, so he was left to his own device. The table was full of incredibly expensive and complicated dishes that most people never even heard about. It would be enough to easily feed all of his Slytherin Year-mates. And there would be leftovers.

He ate in total silence.

Dobby dutifully provided him with whatever he wanted to taste before he even voiced his concern. There was no need for words and Draco was not taught to thank the servants. They were here to serve and only that.

There still was no sound

The blond boy almost had his goblet filled with pumpkin juice, but at the last minute decided to actually have butterbeer instead. It wasn't exactly a 'Christmas' drink, but he didn't care either way. It's not like there was anyone there to judge him. He drank one, followed by three more. Draco didn't really have an appetite that evening.

A single crow of a raven could've been heard from outside.

Draco sighed. He wished that at least once he would have a full family for Christmas. Or even just his parents. Maybe only mother? At this stage, he would've even tolerated his betrothed. Heck, even Longbottom's toad would be better than solitude. At least he would have a reason to speak to someone.

* * *

Marauders never much cared for Yule gifts. That being said, everyone always received several delightful things. It didn't need to be expensive. It was the gesture that mattered. As such, Harry made each of them a necklace. This year, for the first time he connected usefulness with elegance and decorated each with a power rune. Remus received a simple light charm that would let him read in the dark easier (even with his super-sight from the wolf side), Sirius had his enchanted with the cape-billowing charm that in theory should work on his dragon-hide coat, and finally for his father he made one that when activated would display a small illusion of the two of them. The last one actually took a few weeks to get right. Harry knew the basics of runes, but he needed to borrow a first-year introduction book to runes from Hogwarts library to solve a particular problem of an image showing up reversed and not clear enough. He didn't have time to make functional ones for Amelia and Susan, so he settled on good looking runic tiles. Amelia had _Urus_ (power) and Susan _Ehwaz_ (luck). He felt it somewhat appropriate for the two women. Neville received a bracelet for a change, with a runic circle on a metal plate. The circle was basically his name engraved clearly on the outside, but Harry promised him that once they learned the proper art of runeforging he would enchant it better.

He received a basked of his favorite sweets, a book about quidditch, and a leather bracelet with tusks from his first kill weaved in it. Form their guests he got another book and a pile of old Captain America comics. Both of them he loved. There were other gifts, but not really important. Like each year, there were many well-wishers that wanted to thank him for vanquishing Voldemort. After the letters were read, he would spend several hours writing short 'thank you' letters. It was a tradition since they got rid of the stupid mail wards. Oh! And Neville got him a mug charmed to spell 'the best godling friend' when Harry was alone. It was obvious that Neville did the spell himself, as well as the writing. Mostly because of the paint smudges, but everyone still agreed that it was a great gift. Harry especially enjoyed it because it was undeniable proof that Neville was learning.

"Harry!" Susan ran to him when he was about to take a stride through the forest.

"Hi, Sue. You liked the necklace?" He asked when she caught up to him.

"Yeah. It's nice." She smiled. "Um… You know that aunt told me about you and your dad?" She asked timidly.

"It's not hard to guess given that you're here." He joked.

"Well, I was wondering if it would be okay to ask some questions about it. She'd told me the gist of it, but I…"

"Sure. Ask away." Harry interrupted her. He already expected something like that and was surprised it took so long.

"Who besides people here know about… that?" She quickly shot the first question.

"I'm not sure. There are a few of dad's associates that he met over the years. And there is Neville. I have a suspicion that at least Granger and some 'claws will figure it out by the end of third year at the rate it's going."

"Why?"

"I did kill a troll in my first term. It's not actually a good start of 'being inconspicuous'," he joked.

Susan giggled at that. "I guess not. Can you… can you show me some of your tricks?" She asked

"I'm a trickster after all." Another joke swiftly slipped his tongue. Harry extended his hand with an open palm. A silver flame appeared. It started to dance. For a moment, it seemed to form into something close to human shape before it changed into a barking dog. The animal started to run through the air, barking happily. At some point, the small animal circled Susan's head. Suddenly, it shot up and smashed into something, setting it on fire.

"Try harder next time Padfoot!" Harry shouted into the empty space. At first, nothing happened, but then the reality shimmered and a Sirius appeared in front of them.

"Damn. I thought this would work."

"You aren't getting me under the mistletoe with a girl. Nope. Not going to happen. No…" He stopped when he saw a grin forming on his uncle's face.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked, pointing up. Harry hesitated but did look up, only to find mistletoe hanging over him and Susan.

"Moony!" the boy shouted.

"Try again." Came a feminine voice.

"Auntie!" Susan shouted embarrassed. Then she smiled and turned to Harry. There was this mischievous grin on her face. Young Potter was about to ask her something, but she quickly leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips before running off.

Harry just stood there, confused. His brain stopped working for a good minute before he blinked a few times. "What?"

* * *

Draco quickly went through his gifts. They were all expensive, big, and obvious. Most of them retained price tags. It was like a competition. All of his father's close associates sent him something. They wanted to win Lucius' favor by spoiling his son. The man didn't care either way.

There was the newest broom, a very expensive Swiss watch enchanted to always match the current time, several White Ravens (probably not from any legal store given their dark nature), and a moving picture of his betrothed sending him kisses. He was tempted to burn the last one.

He dutifully pillaged through the gifts under the watchful eye of his parents who took pictures for image's sake. Finally, he stumbled upon a small box with no name tag. He opened it and found a leather bracelet with a metal plaquette on top. There was a black runic circle. There was no mention of who was this from.

Draco handed it over to his mother so she could cast some detection charms. When it came clear, she picked it up and looked over the runic circle.

"Someone engraved your name here. It's rather nice decoration, but not very practical. I would risk assumption it's hand-made though."

"Useless piece of junk." Lucius sneered.

Draco snatched it from them before they could dispose of it. "Still, it would be rather offensive to dispose of such a gift, no matter who made it."

"Fine. Remember what I told you about school." He threatened. Draco gulped.

"Yes, father."

Later, when he was sitting in his room alone, Draco toyed with the bracelet and the box it came in. There was just something… It was different from everything else he received so far. He kept mulling it over and over when a small square piece of paper slipped out of the box.

_Merry Christmas Cuz!  
A Friend_


	17. Into the new year... With a Bang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm not dead! I'm just in the final year of High School, which means three things: Paperwork, Stupid amount of pointless homework, and IA/EE. I will try to write, but my free time is equal to the square root of minus one. Not only negative but also imaginary.

* * *

**Mischief to manage - Chapter 17**

**Into the New Year… with a bang**

* * *

The Christmas break passed quickly. In a blink of an eye, Harry was back at the Hogwarts train, leaving the Marauders alone again to plot world domination. They would not put the plans in motion, of course, but they did plan it in their free time. After bidding Harry last goodbye on the train station, Loki transported them all out of the country to Paris, France.

He left the other two Marauders to sort through their plans while he went to meet his old friend. He originally planned to just send him a package, but ultimately he decided to pay him a visit. He did have a favor to ask and decided that catching up with a fellow prankster wouldn't be so bad. As he walked through the peaceful streets of Paris, he couldn't help that reminisce the past and pranks two of them pulled on certain other famous figures.

Finally, Loki arrived before an inconspicuous building. At first glance, it looked like a normal tenement house like many others in Paris, but it had some of the best wards in the world. If Loki was a normal wizard, he would probably never even get close to it.

"Huh. They upgraded the security since I last visited." He smiled. "They are in for a surprise then."

With practiced ease, he glided through the wards completely undetected, or at least so he thought. Just as he was about to knock on the doors, a water balloon fell from the window on the second floor and exploded on his head.

"Har har." He mock-laughed. "Good one Neeks. Now let the old friend in before I freeze."

"Oh silence you! I quite remember you pushing me into that well in Rome."

"It was summer!"

"And I was still two hundred and twenty-three!" The other prankster retorted.

"Really? I wouldn't give you a day over seventy then." Loki joked.

"Oh for the love of God let him in, Nicolas! Don't be a donkey." Another voice could be heard from the inside.

"Yes, Dear." The man waved his wand and doors opened, letting Loki into the medieval-looking building. Not many knew that this was in fact the oldest still-standing house in the whole of Paris. It survived several city-wide fires (and was the place of origin of at least two). The inside looked creepy even for wizarding standards. The age of the building was showing. The bare walls had traces of damage and repeated magical repair. All shelves were full of various bottles, jugs, and several artifacts that probably remembered the French Revolution or even the hundred-years war.

"Loki!" The Asgardian in question turned to see a woman looking around fifty entered the room.

"Hi, Penny. Is Nick in?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

The alchemist in question entered the room, carrying two more water balloons. "I'm here you old prankster."

"I'm only three centuries older." Loki huffed.

"Whatever. Long time no see, friend." Nicolas went to hug Loki.

"Would you be so kind and stop with the aging spell?" The Asgardian asked once they separated. "It's a nice prank, but Penny kinda ruins everything."

"I told you that we are both needed for that." he chuckled, looking at his wife. Sighing, he waved his wand over himself and dispelled the glamour. In place of a venerable old man with completely white hair and wrinkles all over his face stood a middle-aged man with slightly graying hair on the sides of his head. He was still clean-shaved and a bit on the short side, but no longer slouching.

"Oh grow up you two." Perenelle smiled at the antics of old friends.

Nicolas led Loki to the sitting room, where Tea appeared on the table between two armchairs.

"So…" He started when the two of them took their seats. Penny decided to leave them to it while she whipped some lunch. "I haven't seen you in some…"

"Over three centuries." Loki supplied. "Since Seidrs enacted the statute of secrecy."

"Ah." Nicolas connected the dots." Nobody informed you about it, did they?"

"I spent several dozen seasons mourning the loss." Loki grimly remembered.

"And what brought you here?"

That question led to many others as the two almost-immortal men played catch-up for several hours.

* * *

"I can't believe that old goat-bugger decided to use my stone as a bait!" Flamel raved. "I lend him it for research purpose, not as some half-baked political play!"

"Calm down, Nick. I did already trash him for that."

"And a good thing you did." Perenelle praised Loki.

"Yeah yeah. I know he is a right prat and I'm a hero. No need to thank me. I was just doing my good friend a solid." Loki puffed his chest proudly.

"Sure… Now, what do you want?" Nicolas asked.

"You wound me with such accusations, friend." The Asgardian looked almost offended by the assumption. "That I would want to do something as despicable as trying to use our good relations to extort some sort of material favor from you? The mere idea!"

"So?" The alchemist didn't give up.

"You know me so well." Loki grinned. "Yeah, I hoped you could do a bit of research on the side."

"Sure, old Nicolas is only good for one thin…"

"Voldemort is alive." Loki interrupted his friend. "He never died. While his body was destroyed in the explosion of purest magic seen in centuries, he did survive."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, Oh. I need to figure out how he did it. If it's one of those things I fear the most… If he got his hands on a living Alfar, or even worse… Had he turned to Sorcery, it would be a disaster."

"I hear you. Fine. I will check all known methods of immortality. Maybe it's something simpler, like banishment from the afterlife… He could also try looking for Deathly Hallows…" The ageless alchemist went into research mode. He was gone. Loki did finish his tea and gossiped some more with Perenelle.

"Well, as much as I enjoyed our meeting, I must be going now least Padfoot starts an international incident… again."

"Have fun with Albus. And maybe try writing some time?"

"In my defense, I didn't know you were still with us," Loki answered. "But I will." He added with a smile.

* * *

It's been two months since Harry returned to school. The school slowly settled into a steady rhythm of lessons, studying, and teenage drama. The last one for Harry and Neville was mostly what Pranks they can pull off next.

Draco became even more distant to the two of them. He no longer hung out with Neville and Harry and openly avoided them. Instead, he started once again spending time with his two gorillas and most of his days ran by on avoiding Pansy, who acted like a stalker and constantly tried to rope her betrothed into 'acting like a proper couple', which at their age meant more or less playing out random scenes she read in some novels. Harry always had a laugh when she actually caught him. He did pity him a bit… Sometimes.

Every morning, Harry went for a run around the Black Lake, followed by a martial arts practice near the edge of the forest. He did not want to get out of shape throughout the school year. Usually, it was either kata (empty-handed or with his knife) or some stationary condition training. That particular day, Harry chose to be empty-handed. His robe was morphed into a tracksuit.

He had his back turned to the castle, so he was unable to see when four Slytherins approached him. Fresh, fluffy snow masked their steps until they were close. When Harry became aware that there are others, he ignored it and continued the kata while staying vigilant. Finally, the sound of a cleared throat made him look to his guests.

"Parkinson." Harry instantly recognized her. "Crabbe, Bulstrode, Goyle?" He looked at the three muscles that surrounded the pug-faced girl. "Came to finally burn that baby fat?" He joked. "I heard physical training works miracles even with… you get the gist."

"Shut up, filth." Parkinson snapped at the boy. "I can't have you constantly belittle my Draco-poo. He should rule the Slytherin house, not some upstart half-blood trash with blood-traitor for a friend."

Harry closed his eyes and silently counted to ten. He got around seven when the girl started to speak again.

"You will publically bow to my betrothed and declare him your superior." She demanded. Harry smiled at the Parkinson Heiress.

"And why would I do that?" He asked with a lopsided grin and a raised eyebrow

"To avoid the pain of course. Show him that he is not welcome in the greatest of Hogwarts Houses." The last sentence was directed to the three muscles that came with her.

Harry's first instinct was to either go for a wand or a knife, but he discarded the idea. They were little threat and he did not want to get suspended for coming with a knife to a fistfight. Instead, he took a loose stance and prepared.

Goyle was the closest one. He charged at the Potter heir and intended to deliver a powerful sucker punch. Harry saw it a mile away and side-stepped to the left, grabbed the boy by his wrist, and pulled him forward. This made Greg stumble. The green-eyed wizard then delivered a powerful open-palmed strike right at the boy's elbow, causing an audible GRUNCH! of dislocated bone.

Crabbe and Bulstrode took the opportunity to circle the fighting duo and now stood each at one side of Harry and (now crying) Goyle.

"Really? And I thought you were at least smart. You're breaking all three Rules." He of course referred to the unwritten rules that all Slytherins were expected to follow. Crabbe ignored what to him was just babbling and charged. Seeing his reaction, Bulstrode followed. Potter had a chance to shake his head before he took a step back and allowed the two to clash with each other. Harry laughed at them.

"Idiots! Why must I do everything myself!?" Angry Pansy shouted and pulled her wand. Before she even thought about the spell she wanted to use, it shot out of her hand and into Harry's waiting palm.

"No. That just won't do." The boy mocked his four opponents. "I expected something more clever, like at least someone hiding behind the trees to curse me in the back. I didn't know I was dealing with Gryffindors… It's the green. It confused me."

Harry did notice that Crabbe already got up and now tried to attack him from the back. He didn't even look back as he kicked back, causing the boy to fall breathless when the attack pushed the air out of his lungs.

"What's going on here?!" A stern voice of a Scottish professor got everyone's attention. McGonagall was striding downhill toward where the four kids were 'playing'.

Before Harry got a chance to defend himself, Pansy started crying. "I was enjoying a morning walk with my friends when… when…" she sobbed, "when he attacked us. He stole my wand and then hurt my friends!"

"Liar!" Harry shouted. "I only defended myself!"

"He is trying to frame us, professor!" Millicent joined Pansy, massaging her head. She looked like a beaten puppy now. Well, a beaten calf.

"He broke my arm!" Goyle cried.

"It's sel…" Harry tried to shout, but McGonagall interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear it, Mr. Potter. That's detention tonight." She spoke in a tone that left no space for arguing.

"But…" he tried in vain.

"And twenty points for arguing with a professor." She finished before storming back to the castle for breakfast.

"You were saying?" Pansy asked with a dangerous glimmer in her eyes. With that, she too left for breakfast.

* * *

Harry spent the rest of the day skulking. It wasn't even that he got caught, but rather the fact that for once he was innocent. He just defended himself. The only bright side was that if the rumors were true, Draco would be serving the detention with him. Something about trying to smuggle a dragon out of Hogwarts. While the idea was ludicrous at best, the sudden drop in points for both Slytherin and Gryffindor suggested there was some truth. And given how much the house ignored Draco now. Harry would initially try to extend a helping hand, but after how Parkinson acted he reconsidered.

After dinner, Harry went to his room, where he shifted his robes into the original outfit. He wondered if he shouldn't pick the armored one, given how much Filch loved to scream about whipping everyone, but ultimately opted for mobility. It's not like they'll expel him and Grimbat would give Draco more than enough points to make up for any loss on his side.

Seeing it was half-past ten and technically after curfew, Harry slipped out of the room. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen, so he would probably meet him at detention. When he arrived by the entrance near the great hall, he was surprised to see (besides Draco) Granger and Neville.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, looking at his best mate.

"I was trying to save my house from losing too many points and maybe warn Malfoy about the prank," Neville answered with a bit of sadness

"A prank? And I never heard about it?" Harry jokingly acted offended

"By your definition it was bullying," the boy corrected himself.

Harry shook his head. "Why not report it?"

"I tried. Kinda. I still ended up getting detention for being out of bounds after curfew."

Potter facepalmed. "It was Weasley and his merry gang of dunderheads?" Receiving a nod, he sighed before turning to Hermione, who was looking like she was on the verge of panic. For a moment he wanted to speak with her, but finally changed his mind. She looked too agitated as it was.

When Filch arrived, he raved for a moment about punishments in his days (like usual), before leading them outside and toward Hagrids hut. They met with the friendly groundskeeper at the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Hermione!" Hagrid greeted the girl. He then looked at the other three.

"They are here for Detention, Hagrid." Filch chastized him. "Don't get friendly."

"Don' yer worry, Argus."

"Whatever," the caretaker shrugged. He walked away, leaving the kids with Hagrid.

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing?" Harry asked, unsure. Especially now, that he noticed Hagrid was carrying a giant crossbow and had his dog with him.

"'ere is summat killing the unicorns. We need to find it."

"Are you mental!?" Potter roared. "It's called _Forbidden_ Forest for a bloody reason!"

"Now now. Yer be perf'ctly save wit' me. And drop teh language."

"I… I refuse!" Draco spoke up meekly, clearly intimidated by the giant.

"It's tha' or back to teh Castle with Filch."

For a moment, Harry looked over his options. He had a distinct feeling that Filch would make them clear the third-floor corridor out of sheer spite. He could try calling Sirius or even his dad, but that might have been overkill for now. There was always a safety code that would see help come no matter what, but it was the so-called nuclear option. Finally, he decided that he will just follow the crowd and maybe try and keep them safe. He quickly checked if the dagger was safely by his belt. He also suddenly regretted not taking the armored robe. " _Bloody Hel. What is this school supposed to be? A freakin' death trap?"_ Harry muttered as all four children obediently followed Hagrid into the forest.

Once they were deep enough that castle lights were no longer visible through the thick leaves, Hagrid paused. "'t'll be faster if yer split."

"I want the mutt!" Draco babbled.

"He is more of a coward than yer are, but fine."

"I will go with him." Harry volunteered. He decided that if they had to somehow survive, each group needed someone competent. Well, that and Neville also knew that safety code.

* * *

"Why exactly are you so hostile to me, Cuz?" Harry asked once the three of them were completely alone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Potter." Draco dismissed him nonchalantly.

"Right there! What with this Potter crap? I've already given you leave to use my first name. I'm willing to believe that Parkinson planned the ambush by herself, but you are… I thought we were supposed to be friends?" He more asked than stated.

Draco flinched and paused for a moment. Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow, awaiting some answer.

"You are not the right crowd after all. My father was very… _displeased_ with all the pranks and childish behavior. It's unbecoming of an heir to the house of my standing."

The accent on the word 'displeased' did not escape Harry, but he didn't delve. He knew better from his own experience. Still, he made a mental note to check with Sirius. "He _does_ know that you're still a child though?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco huffed.

"Um… You are eleven? We are supposed to have fun and do pranks and act childish and make mistakes and so on. We aren't even teenagers yet."

"I'll have you know, I am perfectly capable of being a child without these things." Malfoy countered.

"Cuz, Draco, forgive my language, but your father is a bloody idiot." Harry took some pleasure in the scornful look that he received. "Are you happy?"

"What is that…"

"Are you happy? Do you _feel_ happy? Do your parents show you affection?"

"Affection is for weak and blood traitors."

Harry's gaze hardened. "Don't use words you have no knowledge about. I already told you, Treason of Blood is one of the most serious of crimes. While no longer invoked, it's part of Justice by Magic. If found guilty, it's a death sentence."

"So? They deserve it."

"Do my mother deserved it then? Did Alphard Black deserve it? Or maybe your aunt Andromeda? What about Cygnus Black, your grandfather? Out of them only one committed Treason of Blood. Guess who!" Harry spat angrily.

"Um…" Draco actually hesitated. The only time he had seen Harry with such determination and anger was moments before he obliterated the troll.

"Cygnus Black, who poisoned his own father to the point when Healers were too late. He killed not only his head of the house, but the very person that helped him into the world."

"What does it…" Malfoy wanted to argue, but words froze in his throat. He couldn't bring himself to justify a person who murdered his own family just to get the title that wasn't his. Not with Sirius still out there. "Fine. I concede. It still doesn't mean I agree."

"Just don't use this term loosely. It's reserved for the worst kind of people, not just someone associating with an unsavory crowd." Harry sighed. He always hated being the more mature one in the group. But he promised and wasn't about to lose.

"I can get behind that."

"Back to where we left, am I really that bad of a company?"

"You are… strange one Pot… Harry." Draco tried the name and didn't really get revulsed. "But I will not be some good little sycophant. I am the top Slytherin here! A Malfoy can't let people think he is second to a Half-blood."

"Now with this attitude, you're hardly Slytherin at all. That being said, I don't really care about my position."

"You… don't? Why?"

"I don't need it. You can have it."

"It doesn't work…"

"Challenge me to a duel then."

"Do I look like Weasley? I don't take charity."

"I know maybe one more spell than you. The lightning one was designed by my father to zap his… Sirius." Harry caught himself just in time. Technically, James and Sirius were thicker than thieves and closer than many brothers, but better not give anyone more chances to find out.

"Yeah, you are also powerful, fast, agile, did I mention _powerful_?"

Harry didn't get a chance to answer when a girlish scream pierced the air. Harry quickly ran math in his head. ' _Draco is here, Hagrid wouldn't make that noise, Nev's scared scream is different, that leaves either Granger or Weasley somehow got into the Forest… Nah, Granger_.' He went for his wand but paused.

"Never run to the screams. The first rule of Horror. Just turn around and go the other way. I'm not some barking Gryffindor…" He muttered but noticed that he was already practically running toward. "Bloody hell I'm an idiot. Dad'll have my skin for it." He looked over his shoulder to see Draco trying (and failing to keep up with him) "Stay there and fire at whatever moves!" He shouted before breaking into a free run, leaving Malfoy heir to his own device.

* * *

Harry remembered his runs back at the Manor. He loved the freedom it gave him. He could bounce from tree to tree, swing on the branches, or just run as fast as he could. There was no holding back, nothing stiff about it, just sheer pleasure of letting go. Nothing would stop him.

Still, he was now rushing toward danger. He still couldn't believe that he was actually doing it. If anyone asked, he would blame Sirius and his tales of all the irresponsible stunts the Marauders pulled. Harry decided to still at least try to be Slytherin about it. Seeing as there were no major obstacles for a bit, he closed his eyes and visualized his clone, running next to him. He pushed his magic into the image. He felt a small tug and in a wave of yellowish energy, an illusion formed. It was one of his father's favorite tricks. He had it draw a wand while he pulled the knife in one hand while his wand was ready for action with a spell on his tongue and tip glowing slightly.

It took him maybe two minutes to arrive at the clearing where the scream came from. What he saw was Granger frozen in terror as a large black form in tattered robes covered in slightly glowing blood was approaching her slowly. It was as if that thing was savoring her fear. Harry and his illusion cast spell together.

" _ **Fulmino!**_ " They roared. Only Real Harry's lightning would do any damage, but he pushed enough magic that in the end, it should've been more than enough.

Except it wasn't.

The creature extended its hand and both bolts of lightning seemed to be absorbed. For a moment, Harry saw a glow of red eyes under the hood.

He quickly took a battle stance with his dagger while the clone was keeping its wand pointed and slightly glowing.

The wraith charged. Harry hoped it would be his clone at best, or at least him, but instead, the creature attacked Granger. With little choice, Real Harry dashed toward to push her out of the way while simultaneously throwing his dagger at the creature.

The charging wraith noticed the flash of the knife too late to dodge it. Harry managed to push Hermione out of the way just as the enchanted blade plunged itself into the creature.

An inhumane shriek filled the clearing before it fled. Harry held his hand and called the dagger to return. The blade passed clear through, making another tear in the already tattered robes before dutifully sailing to him. He was reluctant to grab it before he realized that there was absolutely no blood whatsoever on it. Or any other fluid.

He held the now-sobbing girl close before picking her bridal-style.

"Dad's going to skin me…" He muttered just quietly enough so she wouldn't hear it. Then, he remembered something else and actually shivered. "Snape…" Was all he said before walking back toward where the castle was supposed to be.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Two things: One) If someone still didn't realize, it's a very much blatant AU. And not just 'lord/heir' stuff etc., but also things like amount of wizards in the world, the organization of their society, and so on. the reasons are twofold. Firstly, I need more wizards than what JKR gave us and secondly It will allow me more leeway with the plot later on.  
> Two) If someone wants to get angry that Harry is impulsive or that he should've never agreed to going into forbidden forest or chasing after Hermione... Don't. He is a kid. A kid who got awesome powers and is a bit overconfident. He has his survival instinct set to Asgardian. He will think social situations through but at the same time, he might play fetch with Fluffy. He also has a very much the attitude of 'Devil May Care'. He will act illogically on a whim. He will do things against 'the-boy-who-lived' stereotype. In other words. He is as close to magical Tony Stark as you can get.


	18. On showmanship and fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yes, I know I was gone for a while. This chapter sat in my WIP folder for too long. In my defense, I'm in the last year of IB and I'm dying, drowning with other works. But, here you go. This chapter might have a slightly heavier cussing than others, but I find it justified.

**Mischief to manage - Chapter 18**

**On showmanship and fire**

**\---------**

Sirius had a great evening. After a  _ very _ successful date with Amelia, the two of them returned to Marauder’s Manor (previously Potter’s manor) and spent the rest of their time off doing... stuff. He greatly enjoyed spending time with his girlfriend and rekindled feeling burned brighter than before. 

In short, everything was supreme. Until around two o’clock angry Loki barged into his room. The lovers were interrupted by an angry god tossing the formal robes at Sirius. 

“That old coot overstepped the line.” He seethed. “You’re getting Malfoy. Moony is already fetching Augusta.”

“Um…” Sirius wanted to say something, but Amelia was quicker at reaching her wand. Loki’s instincts and quick wandless shield saved him from some pretty nasty curses. 

“Not the time Bones!” The god shouted. “The idiotic staff of that cursed castle sent my little Trickster, Malfoy, and Neville into the Forbidden Forest as a form of detention! Either you all get moving or I will level that castle to the ground!” The magic now flailing around him was visible to the naked eye. Amelia and Sirius suddenly understood the weight of the situation. Both were also clearly more than a little pissed at Dumb-as-door. 

“What’s the plan, Prongs?” He asked.

“You get Augusta and Lucy’s help in dragging the fools arse before Wizengamot. I’m starting plan Isa.” 

“Oh boy… Amy, sweet, you better get your best formal robes for tomorrow’s emergency Wizengamor meeting.”

“But there isn’t any and there is no way to gather one fast enough.” She argued.

“Trust me, there will be.”

Just then, an owl entered the room carrying an official-looking envelope with the Wizengamot Seal.

\----------

Harry woke up around seven in the morning. He still felt an ache in his muscles after the night’s escapades, but it was no longer that bad. Even with his Asgardian physiology, running as fast and the acrobatics were not the healthiest. 

When he (with terrified Granger) got to the castle the previous evening, he found several teachers waiting for them. The lights in the forest and the loud noises were apparently enough to get their attention. Snape was pretty close to breaking his cover, but in the end, stayed in character while giving him the scolding of the lifetime. At least that how it looked like to the outsiders that were not in the know. Several phrases had quite different meanings between them and Snape praised him between the lines for saving a fellow student. Between scolding him for the utter idiocy. His ears rang long after he was done. The man could join an Opera if he ever got tired of being a triple agent. 

He voluntarily submitted himself to the hospital wing, partially to shut the adults up. They honestly could’ve given him some space. He could’ve died for Odin’s sake. Or at least they thought he could’ve died. 

It was quite early, so no one was around. He noticed a single chocolate box next to his bed. His favorite. He suspected uncle Sev. In the bed next to his, Hermione Granger was sleeping calmly, probably after the Draught of Dreamless sleep. It was pure luck that Asgardians didn’t sleep so much to recharge. That thing in the forest… it was honestly much scarier than his adrenaline-filled brain realized during the situation. And how it consumed magic… It felt unnatural and dirty. 

“You’re awake…?” The girl asked weakly. Harry almost jumped when he noticed she had her eyes open.

“Yes.” He answered. He turned his head back straight and stared at the wall for a moment. He was still wearing his own clothes while she was dressed in a hospital gown. 

“What happened last night…” She tried to speak, but he hushed her. 

“Rest girl. I need to get something sorted.” Harry said in a patronizing tone before jumping off his bed and leaving the hospital wing. Hermione was still too dazed to follow him. 

\-----

Harry’s illusion managed to make him invisible to the naked eye. He slipped into the Great Hall with a group of students and hid behind one of the fireplaces. He wanted to have a prime spot for whatever carnage his father prepared. Snape would’ve delivered the message and his dad loved to make a show. 

He was not disappointed. Eight o’clock sharp, when the hall was the most crowded three figures burst through the doors, chased by a terrified Filch. Augusta Longbottom, who many considered a she-dragon for her sheer fierceness and readiness to fight. Lucius Malfoy, the head of perhaps the biggest coalitions in the Wizengamot at the moment. And leading them was Sirius Black, who was making waves in Wizarding World since his reappearance and was renowned for his prowess with a wand. He was also a former auror dating the head of DMLE, which gave him considerable pull with the law enforcement. 

There was also that the three figures have never quite seen eye to eye, so the three of them walking as one was screaming ‘power!’. 

“Dumbledore!” Sirius shouted. “Are you a daft idiot or did you actually tried to kill our children?!” 

“Sirius, my boy…” Dumbledore started, but at once all three of them pointed to the family crests on their robes, signifying that they were here on official business. “Lord Black. I assure you that I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“So you did not send my godson, Dowager Lady Longbottom’s grandson and Lord Malfoy’s heir into the forbidden forest as a detention?”

“I regret what happened, but I only learned about it…”

“Not to mention there was also a muggle-born girl with them,” Augusta added. There was no need for shouting from her. The cold tone was enough to deliver the message. And in a completely silent great hall, it had a greater effect than a lion’s roar would. “She doesn’t have anyone to stand for her, but she is the one in the hospital wing now.”

“Dowager Lady Longbottom. While unfortunate…”

“Save your speeches for the Wizengamot. There will be an emergency meeting in one hour.” It was Lucius’ turn to interrupt the aged wizard. 

“Surely…”

“I did not call it. But you can be sure that your case will be presented there.” Augusta stopped whatever he tried to say. “We expect you there in one hour. Don’t fail to appear, Chief Warlock.”

Harry was smiling in the corner. If he was right, his dad just initiated the plan Isa. It was the ultimate chaos. Satisfied with seeing how that idiot of a headmaster was being practically dragged out of the hall by Augusta Longbottom was certainly a nice way to start the morning. While still holding the illusion, the young Asgardian grabbed two plates of food and left. It was time to go back to the hospital wing. 

Once outside, he dropped the invisibility. The illusions were tiring. Walking relaxed back to the hospital wing with two plates of food, Harry suddenly felt what could be described as pressure on his mind. It was only momentary and as soon as he focused on it, the feeling disappeared. He shrugged and dismissed it as his imagination before continuing toward his destination. 

Inside the hospital wing, Draco and Neville were waiting for him. Hermione was also wide awake. As soon as the girl saw him, she almost leaped out of his bed.

“What happened!? I remember the forest but there was this… it was scary! I thought I was going to die and then you jumped out of the blue and… That was a lightning spell? I’ve never heard of it! And then it attacked me but you made some hand gesture and it howled! Did you cast a wandless spell!? It’s very advanced! I heard even Dumbledore can only…”

Tired of the constant ringing of her voice, Harry pressed his hand over her mouth to silence her. 

“Granger. In short, yesterday was a gross mistake on the teachers’ side that should’ve never happened. I heard you scream and came to find you on the clearing with…” he involuntarily shivered, “whatever that thing was. The lightning spell was designed by my father. When it didn’t work I used a knife I had on myself to try and wound the thing that wanted us dead. It was hurt and ran away. Then I carried you back to the castle when teachers took care of our wounds. Now sit.” He handed her a plate and took to his own bed. 

He devoured the breakfast before madame Pomfrey finally came to see the two of them. She cast several diagnostic charms and gave each of them a potion. Hermione drunk her while Harry put in on the bedside table for now. She glared at him, but he was stubborn. 

“I won’t be drinking Dreamless Sleep potion.” 

“You need to rest!” She said in a louder voice than normal.

“Then I will sleep naturally, not in a drug-induced coma.” What he didn’t add was that it would make him defenseless and he hated being defenseless. 

She glared at him but didn’t say anything. Hermione fell asleep quick enough and she left, leaving the three boys to themselves.

“Okay. Now could someone explain what the bloody hell happened there?” Draco glared at Harry accusingly. “You left me alone there!”

“Duh. Nothing was attacking you. She needed help.” The boy shrugged. 

“I could’ve died!” 

“Stop whining cuz. You’re not the one who spent a night in the hospital wing.” 

“You irritating…”

“Dumbledore was escorted by Sirius, your father, and Nev’s gran.” He interrupted them, not sure if the two heard about it already.

“Together?” They asked stunned.

“Yeah. If I’m right, today will hold more stunning news.”

Neither of the boys answered because just then professor Quirrel entered. 

“What is it, Professor?”

“Y-y-you w-will g-g-go wi-with me.” He pointed at the trio. 

“What for? It’s Saturday last I checked.”

“ _ Immobilous!”  _ He suddenly had his wand in hand and the spell froze all the boys in place. Harry tried to struggle, but before he overpowered a spell, a red spell smashed into him. He started to feel dizzy. Two more red spells hit him and then for a good measure, three more. This was too much for him and he lost consciousness.

\----------

Sirius sat in his office next to the Wizengamot chamber with Amelia and Loki. The meeting would be starting soon. 

“So, what’s the main plan?” His lover asked. 

“You start, just before Dumbledore asks what’s the reason for the meeting, I appear in the center in a large burst of green flames, insult Dumbledore, and take my rightful seat from the proxy,” Loki explained like it was obvious.

“Um… And are you sure you didn’t just escape from a theatre?”

“Please! Broadway doesn’t deserve my talent.”

“Whatever runs your carriage…” Amelia sighed. She was dealing with a bunch of insanely powerful and influential man-children. 

She put on her hat and prepared to walk out when she and Sirius saw Loki stiffen. 

“Taboo,” He said before vanishing in green flames. 

“Oh, crap,” Sirius muttered. “Someone just activated panic word. And given that he didn’t even think about grabbing any backup I bet hundred it’s Harry.”

“But the meeting is in five minutes!” Amelia shouted. “We… what… Who would attack Harry at Hogwarts.” 

“Now that’s the question. But I feel this meeting is either going to be bloody or Dumbledore will take it over and attack us.” 

“So what can we do? The whole reason for all this just ran away and we have no idea when will he return. He could at least take us as the backup! We’re left to face the wolves!” She shouted at her lover. 

“Well…” Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled a small box. He kneeled and opened the box. “Will you marry me?”

“How is that solving anything!?” She screamed, panicking. 

“We can get the reading of bans out of the way?” He asked hopefully. “And for the record, I planned to propose during our trip to Malibu.”

“Fine.” She grabbed the ring and put it on her finger. “But I want a proper engagement and a party once this is over.” She huffed and the two left the office toward the main chamber. 

\----------

When Harry opened his eyes, he was in a large chamber, surrounded by flames. There was only one door, but he wasn’t sure he would reach the exit. He looked around, taking in everything about his surrounding. Any of his escape plans very quickly became pointless when he saw that Draco, Nev, and Hermione were there, tied too. He could break the binds most likely, but he wouldn’t be able to effectively run away, dodge spells from the apparently evil professor, and carry the three additional bodies. He had no wand and his knife would not help much probably. 

The room had only one more thing in it: a large golden mirror. Harry realized precisely what it was and where he was. His father told him over the winter break. That was the forbidden corridor on the third floor. Cursed Quirrel was after the stone and had no idea it was not there anymore. Of course, Dumbledore would still use the school as a trap. 

“I hope they bloody well kick him out on his arse.” He huffed before ripping the bindings. He didn’t reveal that he was free though. It wouldn’t serve to appear as a threat.

“Ah! Potter. Finally awake.” The professor walked from the flames. 

“Why us?” The boy asked bluntly. “What’s so special about a bunch of first years that you needed us?”

“Ah. I needed only you really, but the others were in the way. They will serve as a nice… motivation.” He chuckled evilly. 

“But… why me?” Harry asked, trying to probe how much was already known. 

“Why? You’re the one responsible for my master’s fall. I must admit, at first I was not impressed with you. Your knowledge of magic was mildly impressing for a half-blood and your power was above average. You were wasting your potential on school-boy pranks.”

“I’m a schoolboy, dumbarse.” He snapped. 

“Ah ah ah! That’s no way you talk to your superiors.  _ Crucio! _ ” The evil professor pointed his wand at Harry and the dark-red light smashed into the boy. 

The pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Void.

When Harry opened his eyes, he shivered. The light was hurting his eyes now. What coursed through his body was unlike any pain he knew before. Unlike anything he ever felt. It was like his very self was being torn and twisted in ways unimaginable. 

“Curious. You managed to shrug off Imperious like it was nothing, but you passed out from the Cruciatus curse.” 

“Screw you, bloody nutter.” The boy cursed in defiance. 

“Now I see you learned nothing. But for now, I need you awake.” Quirrel walked over to him and grabbed him by the scruff, dragging him toward the mirror. “Get me the stone.” He said simply.

“How?” He asked. Inside the mirror, Harry saw his father and mother hugging him. Next to them, Sirius stood with Amelia. On the right, Remus was leaning over the wall and smiling at them. In the far, Harry saw the golden city of Asgard, exactly how he imagined it from his father’s tales. Somewhere there, uncle Thor floated with his hammer. They were all happy in the golden city, as a family. 

“I… I see myself… There… My parents are there too.” He needed to stall. “By Odin’s Pink Beard! Is that the Philosopher’s stone?” he exclaimed suddenly, slipping the panic phrase in a casual sentence.

“Yes! Where is it? Where did that old meddling fool hide it?”

“I see my father holding it. He is smiling at me.” He started to talk. The image changed, showing him exactly what he wanted to see. “He… he tossed it through the border. It’s outside of the image. Wait! It came back to hit him on the head.” Harry chuckled as the mirror-Loki massaged the back of his head. 

“The stone!” Quirrel lost patience.

_ “Let me speak to the boy.”  _ A voice spoke from the back of Quirrel’s head. 

“But master! You’re too weak yet! After yesterday…”

“ _Silence!_ _I am strong enough to deal with the boy.”_

Harry’s blood ran cold. He had a pretty good idea who he would be facing in just a moment. Slowly, the professor unwrapped the turban, revealing a second face. It was disfigured and pale.

“ _ Yes! Look at the existence you forced me into. Do you know, how much I had to suffer? Draining the rodents in some damp cave to survive, possessing creatures to have a semblance of my former self.”  _ The head monologued and Harry used the distraction to grab his dagger. “ _ Then, Quirrel found me. He resisted at first, but his mind was easy to control. _ ”

“Go bugger a goat,” Harry repeated one of Padfoot’s favorite insults.

“ _ You keep contradicting yourself. Such power, yet so immature. You have potential, but no imagination. Knowledge wasted on playing jester. _ ” He kept monologuing. Harry was honestly unimpressed. 

_ “By Odin’s pink beard. By Odin’s pink beard. By Odin’s pink beard…” _ He kept muttering, wondering what was taking his father so long. He already proved that the Hogwart wards were not a problem. 

“ _ I can offer you knowledge. Hone your talent. Direct you.” _ Voldemort offered. 

“I would rather jump under the lorry.” Harry went as far as to spit on his adversary’s shoes.

“ _ A shame. You will still help me, but it will be much more painful. _ ” Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione, who was out of it, and silently cast a spell. Her eyes snapped open, but before she could speak he silenced her.  _ “You will help me, even if only to save your precious mudbloods life. You already saved her once, didn’t you?” _ The villain chuckled. A spell sailed and pierced her stomach. Blood started to slowly soak through her clothes. 

“You bloody maggot! You’ll kill her!”

_ “Not a loss, Potter.”  _ Voldemort shrugged. “ _ But you can save her. As long as you get the stone, you can heal her. _ ”

“By Odin’s pink beard! It’s not here! It was moved over Christmas!”

“ _ Your attempt at deception is pathetic. The fact you’ve seen the stone proves it’s there. _ ”

“I lied, you prideful sod!”

“ _ As if a mere child could deceive the great Lord Voldemort!”  _ The non-Quirrel huffed. 

“Bloody idiot.” Harry managed to stand up while keeping the appearance of still being tied. Voldemort was too busy gloating over his victory to pay attention to him. The boy couldn’t locate his wand anywhere, so he would have to stick to wandless magic and dagger. Of course that wanker had to wake Hermione of all people. Neville already knew and Draco was smart enough not to babble. Blackmail? They could deal with that. But Granger cared only about knowledge and she  _ would _ speak about it to the professors. Guess his father would need to obliviate her once he finally showed up. 

“By Odin’s Pink Beard! By Odin’s Pink Beard!” The boy screamed, hoping that this would finally alarm someone. 

“ _ What are you trying to… Clever boy.”  _ Voldemort smiled in a very creepy way for a face growing at the back of someone’s head. “ _ The help won’t be coming today. I hid us behind a certain clever spell. You might’ve heard of it. It’s called the Fidelius.” _ Voldemort laughed.

“He can break Fidelius charm. It was what Dumbledore hid the stone behind. The spell is not as powerful as you think. Grindelwald knew how to break it. And so does he.” Harry spoke with unwavering confidence that his father would save him. He would level down the whole Hogwarts if it meant saving him. He wouldn’t doubt that he would break in, appear in the column of flames, and save him. The only thing left to do was stall for time. The time that Granger was running out of very quickly.

“ _ Break the Fidelius? It is just a myth. You can’t power through that spell. _ ” Voldemort took pleasure in watching the boy slowly start to panic.

Harry decided to change his strategy. “Fine. You want what is hidden behind this mirror?”

_ “Yes. And you will give it to me. _ ” 

“I need my wand. There will be some wandwork involved.” 

“ _ Do you think me a fool, Potter? _ ” The dark lord asked. “ _ I know better than to arm my mortal enemy _ .”

“Whoah. For a supposed darkest lord in the twentieth century, you really should work on your enemy list. I mean a first-year is your mortal enemy? Do you run from girl-scouts selling cookies?”

“ _ You insolent child. Fine. May it be known that I fear no man or child, for Lord Voldemort conquered death itself.” _ He pulled a sleek silver wand and threw it at the boy. Harry grabbed it from the air, revealing that he was never bound. Voldemort narrowed his eyes but did not comment. 

Haraldr considered turning at his enemy immediately, but it was too obvious. He needed to lure him into a false sense of security. With a wave of his wand, he caused the mirror to glow. The magic he pushed strained all the enchantments and made them malleable. He would need to be careful. 

Technically, he had almost no idea what he was doing. He saw his father do it exactly once and he knew only the basics of the theory. It was something impossible for wizards and witches because they did not have enough power to strain the enchantments. Asgardian enchantresses did it for fun, like sewing or dancing. He would wing it. Or detonate a large charge under Hogwarts. Let’s hope the foundations are strong. 

\-------

Loki thought that he would appear at the entrance hall. To his surprise, the wards bounced him off and he landed before the front gate. And to make matters worse, he couldn’t get entrance. A part of a golden dome materialized each time he tried to push through. The wards were keeping him out. 

He allowed a sleek silver wand to fall in his hand. Did Dumbledore try to keep him out of Hogwarts with some cheap knock-off of Asgardian Wardstone? He would show him the true power the god of Mischief wielded. It was not without reason that even witches and wizards revered him and accepted his superiority. 

With a diagonal swipe of his wand, he banished green flames at the barrier, which glowed, but didn’t otherwise bulge. It turned out that in conjunction with all other wards, the barrier was able to withstand quite a hit. 

“I don’t have time for this!” He shouted irritated. Several more waves of green flames smashed into the barrier, but it didn’t help. In the distance, he could see the commotion on the glades. The students were running away and several figures were approaching with wands ready. The professors. Loki couldn’t risk them trying to stop him. He didn’t care about being seen. Harry was in danger. His little trickster. 

“ **Nothing is going to stop me!** ” He roared and let the silver wand slip back into the holster. He raised both of his hands and allowed Green flames to engulf him. The magic welled around him, powered by his very essence as he poured everything he could muster into a torrent of magic. He pointed one hand at the barrier and all that redundant magic sailed through the air, smashing into the Hogwart Wards.

The Golden Dome became visible in full over Hogwart grounds. A single crack showed, followed by another. Another. Another. The dome started to shatter and dissolve into nothingness until there was nothing left. 

Loki marched forward with two knives in his hands. Both had blue handles and dark-gray blades. 

“James!” Minerva McGonagall shouted before grabbing her chest and collapsing. Poppy Pomfrey, who was with the teachers immediately got to her. Loki had too much tunnel vision on saving Harry to stop to answer any questions. Several teachers raised their wands but with a dismissive wave of a hand, he sent green flames that smashed into them and knocked them unconscious. 

“Potter,” Snape growled, trying to keep his cover, but he was not as sure as usual. 

“Out of my way Snivellus,” Loki growled. The potion master listened and bowed his head in shame. 

Professor Vector wanted to attack, but Snape grabbed her wrist.

“It’s no use. I’ve seen Potter like this once. Back during the war. The only survivors of the battle were Him, Lily, and the Dark Lord himself.” 

“But the children!” She tried to argue. 

“Reckless woman. Potter can be here only for one reason. And that reason would be his son.” 

That shut Vector up fast enough. No other professor remained in the castle and Filch would be found later that day hanging by the ankle from the top of the grand staircase, with Mrs. Norris next to him, screaming obscenities. None of the students left their dormitories after the wards fell. Hogwarts itself protected its charges. 

\---------

Haraldr was slowly unweaving the spells, searching for a chance to strike. One by one, the enchantments fell while Voldemort keeps a watchful eye on him. Finally, Harry got tired of this game. It wasn’t working and Granger was bleeding out nearby. 

Singling out an almost unwoven spell, he deliberately triggered the chain reaction before banishing the mirror at the fall wall.

The explosion rocked the room and caused part of it to collapse. Harry used the chance to roll closer to Hermione and tear a part of her sleeve. He handed it to her to keep the pressure on the wound. Then, send a magical blast at Voldemort. Same as he did with Troll, he focused on his magic and pushed it through the wand. The torrent of purple fire smashed into Dark Lord’s hastily erected shield. Harry really hoped it would work. 

No such luck. The Dark Lord managed to stop the flames and roll out of the way. An unknown spell from him forced Harry to halt the offensive and go into defense.

Standing up, he made a large circular motion with a wand held in the straight hand to create a blue translucent barrier. Voldemort’s spell was absorbed into it and safely redistributed to the sides. 

Voldemort continued to send spell after spell at Harry, but the innate nature of the shield made it a good defense against most direct attacks, redistributing the energy instead of nullifying it. When Dark Lord realized, he switched tactic and instead levitated the stones from the ground and banished them at Haraldr, who rolled away to dodge. Before he could stand up and create the shield anew, Dark Lord sent four killing curses at him. 

There was no way to dodge. Jump and hit the upper. Left or right meant death. Low was another one. 

In a last-ditch effort, Harry jumped up, crossing the arms on his chest and straightening his legs so they didn’t stick out. He managed to maneuver himself into a small hole in the assault. Time seemed to slow down as all four spells sailed past him. Any scratch would mean instant death. 

When the spells were gone, time started flowing normally and Harry had to maneuver himself not to land on his arse. He managed to remain standing.

“I didn’t think it would work!” He shouted in celebration and rolled to the side. The downside was that he landed with his back turned to Voldemort.

With a swift flick of wrist, Harry sent his dagger flying at the Dark Lord. It was this or nothing. 

His opponent sent a spell at the projectile, hoping to destroy the blasted thing. It passed right through the magic, destroying the spell without breaking direction. Voldemort let out a pained scream when the dagger sunk into his chest up to the handle. His skin started to melt and black ooze left his body. An unknown force suddenly expelled the Dark Lord’s face from the back of Quirrell’s head and turned it into a black wraith. 

The monster charged at Harry, Hermione, and the unconscious boys. It would smash into one or all of them, possibly taking over. 

A torrent of green flames smashed into it from the side, pushing it into the wall. The wraith screamed in agony before something sucked it into the ground. It tried to claw its way there, but ultimately lost and earth consumed the vengeful spirit.

Harry ran to his father and collapsed in his arms, hugging as tightly as he could. Hermione stared wide-eyed at Loki before the loss of blood finally made her lose consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I'm now on DISCORD! I made my own writer's server that you're free to join if you want a convo with me or something :)   
> https://discord.gg/DrYhsWnh75
> 
> Okay. Welcome to my new story. This is HPxAvengers with Loki as Harry's father fic. Since timelines would never work in my favor like I wanted and this is just a fanfiction, I decided to change timelines. As such, HP is happening fifteen years into the future since what was in the book. So James Potter and Lily Evans are born in 1975, Harry is born in 1995 etc. On MCU side, Ironman happened in 2008 and rest of the events will be based on my research as follow:  
> -Ironman takes place June-November 2008. Ironman 2 happened six months later, that is around June 2009. Thor takes place the same time, that is June 2009. Then, Avengers are supposed to happen a year after Thor (Fury pointed out Thor visited a year before) and so Summer 2010. After that I think it will be messed enough that dates will not matter so much.
> 
> Pairing is still undecided. I have my favorites, but nothing too solid to reveal. It will definitely not be Hermione or Ginny. I always saw Hermione as a surrogate sister to Harry and never liked Ginny as romantic interest for him. Sorry for the fans, but there are many good fics out there that do it much better than I could.
> 
> As for who will suffer the fate of the bad guy: I am still not sure if Dumbledore will just have superiority complex (he knows best), be actual dark lord in disguise or just a blind fool. Definitely Ron bashing, Hermione bashing and Molly bashing. I am leaning toward Snape redemption in this one and Draco as good guy.
> 
> Harry will be in slytherin if it is not obvious enough. I mean he is son of the God of mischief, lies and cunningness among other things. And snakes. Loki loves snakes.
> 
> What else... Ah. Since there is no cross-universe travel, the two worlds will be put in blender to make sure they are mixed nicely. As such, some MCU characters might have relatives who are witches or wizards, wizards might know more about muggle world than in canon, and Nick knows everything as always. His secrets have secrets and the secrets of his secrets have some secrets on their own. That dude would know all there is to know about Magical world. I already mentioned Sorcerers. I have specific plans for that, but you will not learn about it for a bit. It's a little surprise for later.
> 
> I think I spoke long enough to motivate to R&R, next time I will discuss power levels, characters and maybe some more plans for the future.


End file.
